


The Unknown Feeling?

by 8happyjuro8



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8happyjuro8/pseuds/8happyjuro8
Summary: This is based on the new Broly from super.Broly discovering different emotions eventually he'll be faced with one he's never felt before towards a particular saiyan.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 92





	1. Anger & Lonelines

Anger, loneliness, hunger, fear and vigilance these feelings made up the saiyan's daily life. He experiences anger rather often due to his short temper of course being a saiyan does play a part in this. The saiyan always had a short fuse the aggressive behavior was the only way the man knew how to respond when a conflicting situation arose.

The most troubling one were the headaches occurring unpredictably. Or why couldn't he fall asleep at times? But other days the man could be found soundly asleep. Of all the confusing situations nothing infuriated the man more than those images he saw so often if not everyday. They only appeared during his sleep the unwanted vision had nothing to do with his everyday life so where could they be coming from? Also why were the visions constantly appearing, were so frightening?

This was beyond the saiyan man's comprehension. Therefore, he long abandoned the quest of finding a reason to the bothersome scenarios. Instead the man's ki would begin to rise and rise until an all too familiar shock striked his body leaving him in pain, powerlessly screaming as loud as his body allowed him due to the agonizing state it was in. The pain lasted until his father removed his finger from a red button that sent cold shivers down the man's spine. With only a mere glance at the remote. 

Loneliness, a feeling that had been left unknown until the day he met his first friend, a Vampa beast he named after the only audible sound the beast proudly repeated "Ba". Broly met Ba when he was still just an infant at first Ba was an aggressive beast hot headed as ever just like the young man actually.

On their first encounter the creature howled and attacked the child with killer intent like an animal after their prey. What Ba failed to realize was for the young saiyan to be as strong and aggressive as they were and fight back evenly matching strength with the beast. This gave the beast a new found respect for their future training partner.

Days passed, each one leaving Ba and the young saiyan to grow relatively close. They fought together, played together and they hung out laughing with one another. Broly was satisfied, cheerful even this new feeling was one he'd yet to face but enjoyed all the same. This feeling made him look forward to the next day excited to meet his new comrade.

A few months passed by relatively fast. Until one fateful day, the young Broly was heading over to hangout with his friend Ba. He wore a stupid grin with a rare thought. He enjoyed the cheerful feeling, the young boy never anticipated that smiling to oneself could feel so delightful. He'd go as far as to say this new habit was fun.

Little did he know his grin would be replaced with an alert young Broly. An echoing howl roared loud enough to shake the ground. The young boy recognized that sound it unmistakably belonged to his dear friend Ba. He instantly flew to the location of the sound. This howl seemed familiar, containing something the boy knew all too well, pain itself.

Picking up speed the boy urgently flew halting when arriving at his destination. Faltering down he immediately rushed towards his friend. He hadn't anticipated to be rejected with a scratch on the side of his face that would without a doubt scar.

Broly will forever remember this day, what he'd seen left him terrified. Ever since then those bothersome visions never seized a day. Abruptly waking him up shivering in a cold sweat agitated with anger.

The young saiyan never thought he'd find his father next to Ba who's blood ran down the side of their light green fur, with a missing ear. Young Broly scanned the place pausing when the item he was searching for came to view. laying there on the ground with remnants of his father's ki escaping from it. Without a doubt Ba's ear was sliced off with a ki blast made by none other than Broly's father.

The kid has yet to face a new feeling in this situation of all places. Was it anger? But oddly similar to pain in a way except this feeling was deeper. You could say this feeling had the same effect as loneliness but not quite. No this new emotion made his vision blurry, filling him with a boundless amount of rage. This foreign feeling was different from the others. The previous ones did not leave a stream of water falling down from his eyes and blinding him. The youth rapidly wiped them away failing miserably as the flow increased refusing to stop, too stubborn to quit.

His ki was rising alarmingly fast. This mix of emotions was all too great for the young boy to comprehend them. His ki would keep augmenting if it hadn't been stopped by the electricity waves invading his body.

The young Broly fell on his knees furiously screaming before his ki started falling back down returning to normal. He then was carried by his father far away from his raging comrade.

The next day the youth thought to pay a visit to his friend like usual. Maybe Ba was too blinded by rage from losing an ear the beast probably just failed to realize who he pushed away. Unfortunately the saiyan's optimism was pointless when it came to his best friend rejecting him time and time again. Fortunately, it was a good thing he'd picked up a momentum reminding him of all the good time he shared with the beast.

The young Broly looked down to where Ba's ear was laying, grabbing it and quickly flying off clutching the bigger ear with his smaller hands. Once he returned to his cave he just stood there looking down at the ear accepting the fact his friend's hatred would not change.

Coming to terms with this reality brought back the blurred experience, still uncertain to why the flow refused to stop. One thing the youth understood was this feeling was less than pleasant, he only experienced it twice now. This feeling was none other than sadness, an emotion he deemed worse than loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this story is going I'm just figuring it out as I write. Bare with me here this my first fic and I wanna do it right please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Edit: Oh goodness I'm going back to write this what the hell! I'm practically rewriting this shit. If I myself the writer struggle to understand this you guys must have been completely lost. I mean It's still not as good as the future chapters but understandable now.  
> I'm working on my writing I have to change all these chapters I'm just embarrass I really wasn't revising and editing before I was just posting whatever I was jotting down I truly apologize for my incompetence. 
> 
> Well if you are a new reader hopefully everything is legible now it'll get much better too I promise and if you are an old reader going back to read this 1st of all thank you!! And sorry for what I put you through.


	2. Hunger, fear & vigilance

Hunger, one of the feelings Broly knew all too well. Back when he was still an infant, during his first arrival on planet Vampa. The young Broly was left to fend for himself on the unknown planet with a constant growling happening inside of his stomach. This noise was none other than hunger. A simple yet still annoying trait the young boy had to deal with. Of course craving something to fill the young boy's belly was to be expected, since he had not eaten a slice of food during the long voyage.

When the space vessel landed young Broly lept out on a search to find anything to fill his stomach. During the search, the effervescent scrimmage had not been in vain the boy was able to find something. Definitely a something the item the boy spotted was a mix between a plant or animal. This preternatural item could be labeled as a creature or anything else really.

This didn't phase the young starving Saiyan at this point anything would do so long as it silenced his rumbling stomach. In a matter of seconds the zestful saiyan sprang off into action capturing the pre natural creature with his bare teeth tearing at the flesh to be devoured messily and raw. The inside of the creature was a yellowish orange, the repellent taste would be off-putting to anyone else causing them to vomit the icky substance.

This was one trait that separated the young one from anyone else; a nauseating reaction was not a reflex the boy showed. Instead he devoured the raw flesh thankful to finally be eating something. In all honesty, the way he was scoffing down the raw nourishment you'd think this was his favorite dessert (not that he ever had one of those before). The point is the young boy couldn't care less about the taste. Thankfully his grumbling stomach settled down after chowing down three more of the same creature.

This became part of his everyday diet consisting of mysterious plants or what can be considered fruits except the colourful and tasteful aspect were not included. Regardless of the taste and appearance the food definitely had it's benefits when it came to nutritional values, filled with the equivalent of calcium and protein.

The years went on and the young boy matured into a Herculean, Brobdingnagian 7'4 ft tall saiyan male. His height wasn't the only thing evolving, his appetite grew bigger as well keeping the man busy with a simple task such as hunting. Only focusing on catching the largest creatures to appease this annoying state of hunger. Hunger was indeed annoying but never frightening.

This feeling which haunted Broly was terrifying. The utter thought of a remote that could send a tough man such as himself to crawl on his knee yelling out in agony was not something the saiyan could ever overlook. The intensity and use of the shock treatment only increased as he grew older. The man found it impossible to control his short temper due to the overflowing power that laid within.

No matter how hard he tried, his efforts were pointless, always failing to control his power. At some point the man gave up allowing his father to take over instead habitually resorting to such methods. As much as the saiyan hated it he knew there was no other way to stop him unless he Learned to control his power. The chances of the saiyan mastering his ki were as high as the chances of someone rescuing them in this forsaken wasteland after inhabiting there for decades now. 

The only thing the man learned over the years was to stay on his guard. The shock treatment was to be expected whenever his father pulled out the remote from a small bag they kept safely strapped around their torso. All the taller saiyan could ever do was pull helplessly at the collar wrapped around his neck. His guard was especially high whenever he trained with his father since that would often be the time the use of the controller increased. 

The saiyan could never rid himself of the pain or grow numb to it whenever the colour struck. Bringing him to realize he had to, no he must always stay vigilant for he was unaware when this pain would violate him. At times his father would threaten him by doing as little by showing his son the remote to discipline him. This method was frequently used when the Saiyan's ki was neutral. The act was more than enough to keep his son as his father wants...in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Loooll going back and rewriting all this is making me cringe mad hard.  
> I'll stop complaining it's just 10 more chapters that I gotta rewrite right?...*sigh*


	3. New Encounters

_ Broly was sitting down in a place he knew all too well. Broly didn't necessarily hate the place at times, since he did not understand where or what it was. Other times he despised it wishing he could just get out. The place was empty with an unbounding void surrounding him. From what his eyes allowed him to see there was some light shining around and encircling him within a bubble. _

_ There have been several nights where Broly would just sit there in the middle of the emptiness with nothing to disturb him. While on other nights Broly found himself running into the void escaping from whatever horror followed him. Specifically on nights like the one were he lost Ba and discovered sadness. That same darkness would encircle him wrapping around tightly like an invisible python clenching onto his limbs to suffocate the man. _

_ Other nights he felt entrapped as if there was something that needed to explode deep within him. But couldn't due to that invisible python formed from darkness who used a fraudulent method for the man; electrocution. Yet, this night wasn't as bad Broly was lucky enough to be sitting in the dim light with nothing to bother him. The quietness of the void was somehow appeasing. The light began to feeble, dimming out and slowly fading away. _

Broly woke up. He'd fallen asleep somewhere after training to take a nap. Completely disregarding the void experience as soon his stomach grumbled so he got up from his spot pating away some dirt that stuck on his ripped pants. 

"Broly will go hunting now" He said, not to anyone in particular. The man did that, sometimes talking to himself. Although he was a full grown adult that fact alone does not eliminate him from being illiterate. He often spoke to himself only saying short phrases. Not only did the man never speak to anyone else before. He also never had a full blown on conversation either. 

The only person he could talk to was his father, not the best choice either considering they failed miserably when it came to communication. The two were always apart from one another unless they were training. At times it felt like the electric shock Broly received from his father. Was the most; if not only form of communicating he had with his dad. Anyhow, Broly still managed to speak once in a while to himself of course or the creatures, this habit wasn't strange for the man at all. This was simply his everyday life. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in outer space a vessel drifted by on it's way to Vampa. Inside the spaceship was an orange friendly old alien named Lemo. He was piloting the machine next to his new found partner. The partner was called Cheelai; she was a clever former thief and a beauteous green alien. Both worked under the frieza force. 

"Aye look Lemo I see something is it... A planet!" Cheelai exclaimed relieved to finally be able to get off of the ship after enduring such a long journey.

"It sure is, we should land in a few minutes hopefully we can find a strong warrior that will please Lord Frieza" Lemo replied.

"Damn right we will, we'll find a warrior tough enough to wipe that smug face of his right off" She explained eagerly, holding bitter feelings towards their leader. 

"Cheelai! Your scouter is still on you better turn it off for your own safety if you're going to start talking reckless" Lemo made sure to remind her since every conversation they had could be tracked.

"Ah shit!" She cursed rapidly pressing off the button on her scouter.

"My bad, guess I got over excited thinking we could get a new promotion from the damn bastard if we out did everyone else".

"A new promotion and some recognition sure would be nice" Lemo agreed chuckling a bit at Cheelai's antics, he'd just met her not too long ago and has come to like hanging around the young alien. She was bold and spoke her mind unlike other Frieza force members who would never dare to say such slurs about their rightful leader. Cheelai was different and it was refreshing to have a brutally honest person and definitely not a suck up like herself around.

The probe finally landed on the new planet and immediately Cheelais and Lemos' hopes vanished as soon as they laid their eyes on the planet's devastating state. The air was foul with no form of life to be seen with the exception of some bizarre creatures roaming around.

"Talk about tough luck this planet is as sad as it gets, at this point managing to find anything will have to do" She sighed turning her scouter back on to get some form of energy recording.

"Damn, I guess we can kiss that new promotion goodbye, I doubt we'll find anything. Especially around here much less a  _ someone _ . let's just go back to the probe and....Kami what the hell is that smell! Cheelai did you just fart?" Lemo states reflexively putting his hands up to cover his nose, backing away from Cheelai.

"Man! you sure let out a mean one couldn't you hold it in for a few more moments or at least give me a heads up if you're gonna pass some gas that's this deadly" Lemo continues pinching his nose and swatting away the air with his other hand keeping his distance from the green alien. 

"Oh so you got jokes now Lemo you better turn your scouter on and help me find something so we can both get the hell off this-... Good Kami! What the hell is that smell? Lemo don't tell me you just farted and tried putting the blame on me!?" Cheelai says pinching her nose as well shutting her eyes with a disgusted look on her face.

"People.... Are you real? actual people... Over here please! I beg of you. Take me with you! Get me the hell off this damn forsaken planet! I'll do anything! just get me out of here now!!"

A man screamed running up to them then dropping on the ground begging on all fours. He had grey hair with a scar on one of his eyes dressed in tattered clothes. The older man went frantic as soon as he spotted the newcomers. He was also the source of the odor the two aliens have been debating on which one it belonged to.

"Damn it gramps! You scared the hell outta me don't just sneak up on people like that. I thought I was about to have a heart attack! I'm way too young to die just yet and besides I thought we wouldn't find anyone on this wasteland let alone..." Cheelai points out controlling her breathing as her eyes lowers down on the man eyeing at what seems to be a tail flaunting in the back.

"Couldn't be a— A Saiyan!" Lemo cuts her off equally surprised as the green alien.

"Come again? What the hell is a Saiyan? I was gonna say a hybrid or monkey man.... Wait, Wait, Wait, you wouldn't be referring to that one race the purple headed shorty wiped out, I've only heard some rumors about them apparently they're that clown's sworn enemy" she says making sure to briefly turn off her scouter before turning it back on.

"Yes indeed he must be one of those Saiyans maybe we could-....Huh!?" Lemo exclaims all the while falling over from the impact of his scouter breaking against his face due to a power level rating suddenly rising to powerful for the little device to calculate.

"Holy shit! What in Kami's name was... " Cheelai yelled out as her scouter exploded as well. She then feels a presence and looks up to the source of the strong force standing absurdly tall above her. The female's short bewilderment turned into confidence. A full grin spreading across her face, feeling like she just hit the jackpot. Without looking at her partner unable to take her eyes off the towering man before her and says.

"Lemo I think we might be getting that new promotion after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lemo and Cheelai in super Broly. Starting tomorrow I have my online classes I'll be busy but I'll try writing at night to update this. 
> 
> I'll definitely complete this story idk how long it's going to be but I'm going to make it as interesting as I can.


	4. Freedom

Broly's eyes locked on the target soon to be his lunch and ran after it with speed faster than lighting Itself. He jumped on his target like a beast attacking its prey and caught it with his mouth ripping it apart. Broly was too busy focusing on his meal. Therefore he failed to notice the two new unfamiliar presences.

Broly stopped devouring his lunch for a minute and turned around curious to whom it may be. He turned his back putting his meal down only to find his father on his knees almost as if he was begging? this was a position he'd never seen the man in and did not understand why his father was on the ground.

Wait, was his father begging at the two short people. One was green with white hair and the other one was orange wearing a beanie. The man has never encountered other folks much less alien folks. So it was only normal for Broly to be confused by what and who the two strangers were. But his face remained the same not showing much emotion with only a slight look of interest.

Broly walked up to the new strangers who were very small compared to him. He didn't mean to look down on them but due to his ridiculous build there was no way around it. Before Broly could open his mouth to speak the shorter green alien looked up at him standing tall and holding themselves proudly. She was looking at him with a look in her eyes he'd never seen before what was this look? he wondered.

This look was strong and filled with much confidence the female was confident not only was she looking up at him not letting herself be intimidated or looked down upon by the brawny man that stood before her. Which by no means was Broly's intention to begin with but it may have come out so unintentionally due to his immense height. The look she was giving him was in fact none other than respect itself. Something that means you are acknowledging your peer and holding them in high regards. Something his father never gaze upon him with. Yet how did this alien who never met him before already gave him what he never yearned for but needed; respect.

"Lemo I think we might be getting that new promotion after all"

The female alien spoke, Broly had no idea what she meant by that but managed an earnest smile at her.

"The names Cheelai how ya doin big guy? Ooo that long tail piece of shit ain't gonna be ready for this one" She says holding out her hand for Broly to shake it.

"Good thing our scouters are broken. I can tell you would have forgot to turn it off again, that would have been your funeral. My names Lemo nice to meet cha son what is a strong fellow like yourself doing out here in this miserable place" Lemo says holding out his hand with a smile.

Broly was confused on what he should do he never shook anyone's hands before. Should he squeeze hard? Or pull was this a test of strength maybe? Oh well the man thought he'd try his luck and held his hand out. But was smacked out the way by his dad who quickly got up interrupting the process, aware that Broly would have snapped their arms off without meaning to.

"This is my son Broly. My name is Paragus. We were in a very unfortunate circumstance long ago and barely managed to escape. We landed here of all places. We've been stranded here for Kami knows how long" Cheelai and Lemo both looked at each other and nodded leading the way for the two saiyans to head back to Frieza's headquarters.

When they arrive things escalated rather quickly. Some ass hole walked up to Cheelai and decided to keep bothering her even when she kept turning him down. This angered Broly, how could this random guy treat her so rudely and keep harassing her even when she made it clear he should fall back. Especially her of all people the only one who ever showed Broly some respect. He couldn't stand by and let this fool do as they please any longer. So he walks up to the guy angry but maintaining his ki.

"Apologize" He said sternly looking at the man with a pair of cold eyes.

"Aww looks like I hurt your lil boyfriend's feeling's sweetheart" The frieza force member said to Cheelai leaning against her and rubbing his face next to hers completely ignoring Broly. This was enough to set Broly off furious he walked up to the guy faster with his ki rising. He grabbed the man by the neck with one arm and started clenching at it's throat. The Frieza force member desperately tapped at Broly's arm begging to breathe. This just caused the saiyan to squeeze tighter showing no mercy to the guy who wouldn't leave the female alone.

The man was starting to lose consciousness and would have died if Paragus hadn't pressed that red button. Sending Broly to falter down on his knees as he yelled out in pain. Pulling desperately at his collar unable to get it off because of how much pain the electricity sending through his body was causing him. Even if the collar was wrapped firmly around his neck not budging from the man's futile attempt. He still pulled at it with hopes that maybe it'll just fall off.

The whole room went silent for a moment watching the man losing it. Having never witness such a method before then quickly returned to their business as soon as Broly stopped yelling. He fell on his hands and knees sweating and panting out despairingly trying to catch his breath.

Everyone went back to their business except for Lemo and Cheelai who stood there lost for words with their jaws open, shocked from what they'd just bare witness. Cheelai seeing this as an obvious form of abuse could not tolerate it and put her former burglary methods into action. Wasting no time to steal the remote when she went up to scold Paragus telling him how crazy he was for doing this to his own son. Paragus looked down on her and told her not to question his parenting method. She was going to argue some more before they got interrupted by one of Frieza's men summoning the older saiyan man for business.

That was just the distraction she needed as soon as he left she slid her hand into the bag where he had put back the remote and stole it. When he was out of sight she stomped on it crushing the cursed device. Broly was confused but amazed by what she'd just done. He didn't know how to react himself because this meant his days of screaming in agony were over right? Even though he was still doubtful somewhere in his heart he pushed those thoughts to the side. This was what freedom felt like although he'd already left Vampa having the remote shattered was what truly set him free all thanks to his new found friend.

After some time settling down to the new environment Broly and his father accompanied Frieza or as Cheelai likes to call him "good for nothing piece of shit" To have his wish granted by the dragon balls. Broly didn't ask any questions and did as he was told. 


	5. Losing control

The space ship landed in the topography of the glacial terrain. The doors opened allowing members of the force to descend behind Frieza being head of the army. On the left side of Frieza stood Paragus and on the right side stood Broly. Broly ambled down the stairs unaffected by the blazing cold, whilst keeping his eyes down.

The saiyan was still in thought trying to recuperate from the events that took place today. He left his planet, made two new friends who not only respected him, fed him and broke the remote that he so desperately feared since he was young. How was he supposed to accept all this to be real was he truly free from torture? Was he truly free from all the abuse? What if Paragus kept a spare remote somewhere just in case? What if?.....

"Broly! What the hell do you think your doing spacing out like a damn idiot huh!? attack them already use that damn strength of yours and kill these two mongrels!" Paragus shouted at Broly, breaking him from his thoughts. Broly hadn't noticed he was too busy in his own thought to hear his fathers voice repeatedly yelling at him. He also didn't notice everyone staring at him since his eyes were and are still looking blankly at the ground.

What has he been ordered to do again? Oh right attack the two opponents and kill them. Wait did his father just order him to kill two strangers? Why did his father want him to murder people right now? Did they do something wrong? Broly's ki was calm and in control. He wasn't mad at anyo...

"Damn it to hell boy! Have you suddenly gone deaf!? How many times are you going to make me repeat myself? Handle them like you handled those creatures back in planet Vampa; slaughter them and rip them to shreds!". Paragus yelled at Broly again.

This angered the son, not the shouting in particular the saiyan was obviously used to that. Broly was mad because of all the thoughts going on in his head it was way too much for the man to process all at once. He had been treated and raised like a beast on planet Vampa, then out of the blue appeared two new found friends who showed him what respect was.

_ "Your dad has been abusing you and made you like this just so he can use you to do his dirty work"Cheelai says _

_ "She's right Broly just because you've been raised like a beast doesn't mean you are a beast" Lemo added _ . 

He recalled what his friends said. No one ever told him something like that before. Back when he was training, his father drilled into his brain that his soul purpose was to carry out their mission and get revenge on the ones responsible for giving them a life such as theirs in a miserable place like Vampa.

Since Paragus said it was their duty to get revenge that must mean this is what Broly wanted right? It must mean this is Broly's calling. Revenge; he can finally get revenge after all the suffering he's been put through. Yes, the saiyan his dad cursed everyday back on planet Vampa was the one at fault. Yes they must be the reason why Paragus used shock treatment in the first place. They were the ones who caused him pain, they were the reason for all this conflict. Broly was deep in thought coming to a conclusion that was easier to understand without over thinking. 

Broly's ki began to rise

"That's right Broly avenge us spring forth my son!" Paragus spoke confidently pointing his hand to the two other saiyans who now shifted into battle stance.

Broly's ki continued to rise at an alarming rate. He could feel the energy traveling inside him augmenting until he was blinded by his own ki unable to see anything else all he could see now was red. Any little self restraint or sense Broly had left, disappeared in a moment's notice.

He sprang forth to the shorter out of the two of them. Vegeta gladly welcomed the taller man's choice to challenge him first. Broly socked the now armored saiyan who abandon his jacket seconds before instantly powering up to god form. After receiving several consistent blows. Vegeta was sent flying back with tremendous strength from his opponent and cracking multiple icebergs on impact.

Although he lost control Broly could recognize this feeling. This feeling being able to release his strength without receiving shock treatment and with nothing to stop him. He was free to go all out and release all the pent up power that has been constantly shut down over the years. Anyone would do for the now crazed saiyan so long as he could pummel them. This feeling was satisfaction, a feeling he felt after filling up his stomach after a long workout.

He leapt forward to cast another blow at the armored saiyan whose body was flat on the snow covered ground after slipping from the last iceberg that put the constant slammings on impact to a halt. Broly bounced off to the armored wearing saiyan ready to continue his assault. But instead was sent flying to the left by a fast roundhouse kick executed swiftly by the orange gi wearing saiyan.

This caught Broly completely off guard he was too busy focusing solemnly on the armored man that he completely forgot about the other one. For a brief moment Broly's vision came to be and he could somewhat see with a little bit of his sense coming back to him. It wasn't the kick itself that brought Broly back to his senses for only a quick moment. What brought him back was the fact that this kick was simply unexpected and surprised the saiyan.

Broly caught himself on his feet glissading across the ice from the sheer force of the kick until he put a stop to it by firmly planting his feet on the snow. He looked up at the other man who was now ascending down to him and landed in front of Broly looking up at the tall figure with a stern and serious look for a moment then softening it to an understanding one. He relaxed the crease on his brow and formed the biggest grin Broly has ever been given to in his long years of living. The man with a soft grin spoke.

"You sure are a tough one buddy but you need to relax. I don't want to hurt you in order for you to calm down. From the looks of it you seem to be hurting quite a lot more yourself" The saiyan said with easy eyes looking up at Broly.

Broly suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest as if something was threatening to burst. This was a different feeling to when he couldn't fully let out his powers because it would be instantly opposed by electric shock currents. Maybe it was because he lost control not just a few seconds ago but his chest had been fine then or was it inside of his chest. There was something in there that suddenly started pounding fast. He didn't know what or why it was and chose to ignore it. Instead he opened his mouth to say something to the man facing him but was rudely interrupted by Frieza yelling out.

"Broly oh Broly! look over here someone just murdered your dear papa whatever shall we do about this'' Frieza said in the most exaggerating way of acting he could muster. Pretending to seem worried and sympathetic knowing good and well he was the one who fired a ki blast at Paragus when no one was watching. He did this to get Broly to unleash more of that hidden power so Broly could finish the job and get rid of that orange gi wearing saiyan he deeply despised. Sure enough his evil strategy worked.

Whatever Broly was going to say was long forgotten when he looked over to see his fathers body lifeless lying on the ground. Broly didn't know whether to cry, scream or destroy everyone and everything he sees. One thing he was certain of was he was furious. Unable to handle these gloom ridden emotions at once. Broly's ki fluctuated losing complete control of himself. 

**XXX**

Some time after the saiyan had undergone his raging outburst. Broly was abruptly teleported back home.

Having gain back his senses his hair slowly falling back down and regaining it's dark shade. Broly steadied himself to regain balance as he looked around to confirm. This place was indeed the planet he grew up in. 


	6. Across the field

Broly slump down on one knee reaching down his arm to grab the dirt and letting it fall between his fingers making sure this was real. One moment Broly was fighting a saiyan with crazy blue glowing hair on planet Earth and now he was back on planet Vampa. Broly decided not to overthink about this confusing turn of events. He already caught a migraine from all the previous screaming he was doing back there. He also decided to not dwell on his fathers death. Paragus was in fact dead which angered Broly enough to make him lose his senses. Yet the other part of him couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. 

Broly took a big breath of the repugnant air inhaling the all too familiar scent of his planet Vampa. He then perceived to walk instead of flying back to his cavern he called home seeing there was reason to rush. Once he arrived at the indifferent cavern he leaned his back against a wall slowly slipping down into a sitting position before drifting off to sleep.

_ The place blossoms with radiant flowers booming with bright colours. He recalls seeing them briefly back on a photo pin against the wall of the spaceship. Lemo said something about them being called flowers. Lemo gave him a simple explanation after seeing the confused saiyan inspecting the small photo. As Broly scanned the mini picture eyes solely on the flowers. He thought to himself how nice it would be to be able to hold a real one in his hands. _

_ Without a doubt his wish has been granted seeing as he was now standing on a field full of them with the sun gently reflecting their colours. Broly scan the place slowly revolving around enjoying the sight of the field. Before spotting a bright orange colour in the distance. Broly put one hand over his forehead squinting his eyes to get a better view of what the bright orange figure was. It was shining brightly in the distance with a warm welcoming energy surrounding it. Broly began to walk towards it. As he got closer the light spoke.  _

_ "Yo" The orange light said bloomingly putting one hand up to the side in a salute.  _

_ "Um and you are?" Broly said still too far to see who was greeting him across the field.  _

_ "Oh come on buddy, I know we only met not too long ago, but don't tell me you forgot my face already after smashing and dragging it across that big block of ice". The light said playfully as the scar face saiyan approaches him. Now able to see this orange light and immediately recognizing them. Of course he didn't forget he'd recognize that huge grin anywhere. Broly's eyes widens as he looked at the man for a moment before speaking.  _

_ "No-No Broly remembers man with a big smile" Broly said shyly stuttering with his words nervously shifting his gaze down to the floor. Before bringing them back up with a sad expression. _

_ "So-Sorry Broly didn't mean to smash your face on ice....Broly just lost control". He said apologetically recalling the events, the man had said he didn't want to hurt Broly. Yet Broly was the one who ended up hurting him taking his anger out on the saiyan.  _

_ "Hey don't look so down! I know you didn't mean it" the saiyan said with a warm and comforting smile looking up at Broly who rapidly averted his eyes to the left. Feeling his face getting warm.  _

_ "Haha you may be tough but you sure are a shy one aren't cha". The grinning man remarks with a boisterous laugh, causing Broly to nervously look down at his hands. Knowing full well if he looked up his face would be as red as some of the flowers on the field. He managed to keep his face to his regular tan not wanting to embarrass himself any further. Instead he acknowledges the other man's remark with a barely hesitant but composed nod.  _

_ "Man take a look at this though s'nothing but petals, you must really like flowers? right buddy" The cheerful saiyan said arms spreading out to the side turning around to motion them to the field. _

_ Again, Broly simply nodded at the man taking a quick glance up at his back while he wasn't looking. Only to find the cheerful saiyan leaning down to pluck one of the red roses on the field. Then turning back to face Broly lifting up his chin with one hand now forcing the timid warrior to look him in the eyes. Proceeding to gently place the rose on the left side of the shy man's ear using the other hand.  _

_ "It looks good on you...Broly" _

_ Broly's face burns bright red matching the rose on the side of his ear. Plus this was the first time the other man called him by his actual name and not buddy like he'd repeatedly done so, not that it bothered Broly. _

_ The man said this using a softer tone. Having his full attention only on Broly just the two of them in the center of the vast blossoming field. Although the flowers were luminous Broly thought the man standing in front of him was without a doubt the brightest entity on the field. The shorter man spoke his name gently as he stood slightly on his toes, for his face to be enable to move closer to Broly's. Only inches apart with closing eyes. Broly replies to the sudden gesture by moving his hands hesitating for a moment before placing them on the saiyan's hip. Leaning his head down forward just enough to have their lips barely inches apart from another. As they both slowly move towards each other. The place suddenly went from a bright blooming field to a pitch black of nothingness. _

Broly woke up abruptly, head spinning a little with eyes searching back and forth at the area. Unfortunately for Broly he was indeed back in his cave or at least it's what it felt like. This was all just a dream and the best one at that. Broly has never had such a beautiful and peaceful dream since he always found himself in the middle of a dark void. With only a little light encircling him.

Broly now hates himself for waking up so soon if only he slept just for a second a longer. He cursed himself although waking up too soon wasn't half bad considering the new problem he was going to face soon. Broly looked down at his purple garment, feeling as tight as they look. Specifically in a certain area between his burly thighs. Having a nice dream definitely is not going to be the only first thing Broly will experience. 


	7. Heated discovery

Soon after, waking up and barely processing why an all too familiar cheerful saiyan appeared while he was sleeping was beyond Broly's comprehension. Having the man appear itself was an enjoyable experience that lasted much too shortly. The man found that he was frustrated with himself for waking up right when he was seconds away from committing an act he'd never done before but still eager to nevertheless.

Broly wondered what the lips of the cheerful saiyan would feel like against his. He wonders what it would be like to have those lips he just witnessed seeing forming the widest of grins against his own face. The more he thought about what the outcome may have been had he slept for just a little longer the more impatient and frustrated he grew.

Therefore Broly decides to force himself to fall back asleep hoping to finish whatever was going on with the cheerful guy. He then firmly closes his eyes after a few minutes of flipping and turning he finally gave up. Admitting defeat from his wasted effort, he couldn't go back to the blossoming field. He couldn't go back or see the cheerful warrior but this did not by any means, mean he forgot the other opponents face. In fact he remembered it all to well clear as day. Broly sat up fanning himself becoming more aware of his body heat and the discomfort he felt coming between his legs. 

He lowered his eyes looking down at the discomfort. His eyes popped wide open immediately after looking down. Seeing the now ragging bulge threatening to tear his new purple and only pair of good pants. To avoid the pants from tearing Broly placed a hand over the bump to tuck it back pushing it downwards.

Then quickly retracting his hand after feeling the unexpected hardness. Despite being over 48 the man has not once experienced or felt this type of hardness much less touching himself seeing no use to it. Broly tried pushing his bulge back down to get it back to it's regular form and failing miserably. Broly sat up straight crossing his legs thinking hard on what he should do, wait it out and maybe the comfort would go away? No that wouldn't do seeing the hardness in his pants and its form was twice its original size by now. 

"Maybe try squeezing it?"

Broly questioned aloud and proceeded to do so. Slowly slipping two hands under the pants. Carefully wrapping two hands around his cock hesitant if this method would work before giving it a firm squeeze. The small whimper escaping his mouth surprised him but not as much as the sensation he felt that elicited his body making him crave for more.

Slipping the purple tights down to his knees he proceeded to squeeze his cock firmly with both hands repeating this motion again and again. This was all new to Broly since he never touched himself like this before. With each squeeze Broly struggled to breathe holding in his breath to focus on this new discovery.

The clumsy movement consisted of his hands opening and closing on replay the man was grasping his cock then squeezing again to not lose the sensation he felt doing this. One hand wrapped around the top of his cock closest to the tip while the other hand was encircled right under the first hand around the shaft closer to his balls. The man meant to let out a breath after remembering he needs to inhale oxygen in order to not pass out, but instead let out a loud moan breathing heavier than he would like. 

_ "It looks good on you...Broly" _

The words begin to play in his head again. Increasing the speed of his new found motion as he pictured the other man leaning in close with few inches apart from the now heavy breathing saiyans lips. 

"Br-Bro.. Broly wants to feel those lips"

Broly barely managed to let out those words panting. Now switching from the open and close movement he'd been using. He wants more interested in what other places his body would feel this new sensation if touched. He removes one hand further down cupping his balls and begin palming them gently but surely massaging them, all the while having the other hand still wrapped around his cock now using an up and down rhythm. 

" Bro..ly wants to feel yo-your lips....on his lips"

He moans licking around his lips stroking faster at his cock all slippery from the leaking precum. Using his thumb and placing it on the tip to spread the precum down to his length not forgetting the up and down motion picking up speed with every stroke. 

"T-To..Touch...Broly wants you to touch him like this"

The saiyan struggles with his words, sighing sensually and moaning louder as he throws his head back against the wall. His eyes began to water from this unknown yet satisfying feeling only growing stronger as he kept imagining and wanting the other saiyan to be here to do this to him.

He jerked his cock up and down with tremendous speed, breathing harder and letting out a moan loud enough for his voice to echo thrice inside the cavern as he climaxed. Cuming hard for the first time, the substance burst out with much force strong enough to splash on the side of his face then continuing to spill over his hand and still stroking onto his wet cock. Completely ignoring the fact that he barely met this other saiyan man once while Broly lost control of his senses and vigorously fought the man with consecutive critical blows. Just the memory of it made the panting man slow down the rapid stroking on his wet cock.

He never thought touching himself like this would leave him covered in sweat dripping down from head to toe. He caressed his balls gently to keep the stimulation going a little while longer then stopping completely feeling down once a thought came to mind. What saddened Broly the most was the fact he'd probably- no, definitely not see the grinning warrior ever again in person. Although, still a bit hopeful he may be able to see the cheerful man while he's sleeping but never face to face again on Earth. Remembering he'd suddenly vanished and appeared in Vampa a castaway place no one in their right mind would ever come to willingly. 

"That smile Broly wants to see mans smile."

"Broly wants to see you..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut hehe  
> 


	8. Companionship

Sometime later, in a spaceship moments away from reaching the wasteland of Vampa. 

"Damn it Lemo can't this machine go any faster?" Cheelai anxiously inquires with one hand resting onto the pilot seat looking out the window ahead. 

"We have to get Broly and relocate him to another planet before one of those deranged fuckers finds us" She adds in squinting her eyes at what appeared to be a small stone from afar before getting closer to their destination, planet Vampa finally coming into view. 

"That's the plan hopefully Broly agrees to tag along" Lemo sighed as he pushed his foot further into the already pressed on accelerator because the space vessel was already at full power. 

"I really hope he does for his own safety and well being Broly needs somewhere better to live. Hell he never even tasted water before we met him" Cheelai reminded Lemo as she walked back down to her seat and plopped down on the red seat with a wearing sigh, and two hands running through her white short hair. Giving an approving nod to Cheelai's response, Lemo flew further down into the dry deserted planet.

The space probe finally landed, settling on top of a crater with the two aliens coming out from the open door way. It took less than a second to detect Broly thanks to Cheelai stealing two new and improved scouters from some guards patrolling Frieza's ship as the two partners ran away making their escape. The now ex Frieza force members made their way over the strong power level and found Broly. The man was sitting down with his back turned and arm resting on one knee that was raised up to let his chin rest on it. While his other hand was busy rummaging around in front of him. Appearing occupied and focused on whatever task he was doing. Too busy to notice his new friends walking up behind him peeking over at what was holding the sayain's full attention. 

"Huh!? Broly my eyes better be playing tricks at what I'm seeing right now" Cheelai said surprised but in a non menacing tone not wanting to be rude to her new friend. Considering all the verbal abuse he'd been through and unfortunately already used to. Cheelai wanted to change this and make a point that Broly should not let himself be treated so poorly by any one.

She was determined to show the man a new life away from abuse and danger. She recalls the scream filled with agony that came out of the man being electrified after he'd so determinedly gone up to the other guy harassing her with no sense of hesitation whatsoever. From then on she vowed to protect the man no matter the cost. Which is why Lemo and herself had stolen the dragon balls after threatening a Frieza force member at gunpoint to reveal its secret. She was the one who wished for Broly to be sent back home. 

"Ch-Cheelai and Lemo! what are you two doing here" Broly looked up to his left and back at his right at where the two had been standing for a while inspecting what the man was now covering up with his hands and a flustered face. 

"We came back for you son and about that..." Lemo smiles looking down at what Broly was covering with his arms body extended leaning down. It was a drawing Broly had traced on the floor using a sharp stone. The outlines consisted of an all to realistic blossoming flower field with a spiky hair man in the middle waving with that huge grin Broly couldn't get out of his head. Growing up in a wasteland meant there were very few activities to do besides hunting and training so Broly took up on drawing from a young age and became quite the talented artist. 

"Don't look! Their just bad squiggles'' Broly says shutting his eyes and shaking his head no nervously blushing. 

"Just squiggles you say! I have never seen such details and accuracy come from a stone traced drawing holy shit Broly let me get a closer look this is some incredible work" Cheelai said gently moving Broly out of the way to get a better look at his work. This took Broly by surprise his father always said he shouldn't waste time doodling around. 

_ "What you think those bad squiggles are gonna get you anywhere in life, the only thing you must be focusing on right now is training so that we can achieve our goal and get our revenge!" _

Broly remembers hearing those words so vividly being repeated to him whenever he got caught and now someone just called them incredible? 

"Father says I shouldn't waste time on bad squiggles" Broly looked down on his floor plaintively but for another reason too. Here he was drawing a man's face he'd only ever wish to see again. 

"Bad squiggles!? your old man was indeed a real jackass people would pay millions of zenis for such a masterpiece this is amazing work son" Lemo added following Cheelai's lead to get a better view at the drawing. This earned a new shy blush on Broly's face. Now two other individuals had praised Broly's picture, he couldn't help but wonder if the man in his drawing would say the same too. These two compliments alone were enough to cheer up the saiyan. He wasn't sure what Lemo meant by zeni's though. The way the old alien said it sounded like these zenis must be something of importance. 

"Took the words right out of my mouth Lemo, that old geezer had some nerves lying to you like that and also. Isn't that the guy who almost killed you when you sorta lost control back on Earth" Cheelai inquired with a raised brow still admiring the picture before looking up at Broly confusion written on her face and a bit offended by the other saiyan from Earth doing so much as to hurt her innocent friend. Cheelai would never forgive anyone who hurt Broly. 

"I...I"

Broly tried to utter his words hesitant on what he should say since he never dealt with these bizarre feelings. It's not as if he wanted to keep them a secret so he decided to be honest with his friends and tell them everything in hopes that they maybe would understand. 

"Broly saw man in his sleep on a flower field and wanted to draw him" 

"Broly wants to see man again" He added hopelessly. This had Lemo and Cheelai gaping their mouths open in wonder even more confused as to when they saw who it was that Broly drew before they both spoke up in turn. 

"You saw him in your sleep?" Lemo started with Cheelai following up. 

"By sleep do you mean he followed you here or something? Don't tell me he came here for another fight that sly prick!"

"I don't think that's what he means Cheelai there's no way that guy could have followed him here that fast"

"He doesn't? Then what else could he mean?"

"He said he saw the man in his sleep on a flower field right?"

"He did, so what about it Lemo?"

"Well look around Cheelai have you ever seen a single petal let alone a whole flower field anywhere on this planet"

"Ahhh I see what you're getting at he probably meant that he saw the dude in his dream"

"Exactly!" Lemo snapped his fingers thankful she understood quickly. Broly looked back and forth at the two of them exchanging. 

"Dream?" Did they just say a dream? What is that? Broly wondered the unfamiliar word aloud. 

"Yes Broly a dream is a vision that shows up when one is sleeping. Like brain impulses that form from a memory or a suppressed thought" Lemo started explaining in a way Broly could understand. Which he did in fact, it made sense since Broly remembered choosing to ignore the pounding his heart made the first time the other saiyan gave him that huge smile. He simply dismissed that uneasy feeling he felt when the man had said he didn't want to hurt Broly and knew he was in more pain than anyone whatever that meant. 

"So you saw that bastard in your dreams and decided to draw him? wait didn't you say you missed him what's this all about?"

"Oh dear Kami don't tell me you have a crush on this man" Cheelai put two and two together she wasn't mad at all at Broly for liking the other saiyan. In fact she said that last sentence in a teasing tone nudging her elbow at Broly with a smirk on her face. Cheelai just didn't trust the other saiyan who hurt her friend. 

"Well isn't that sweet was it love at first sight son?" Lemo asks, smiling not a bit surprised to say the least. The way Lemo thought of this was, Broly was a man of the wild with incredible strength it only made sense for him to like another similar opponent. 

"Love at first sight? Crush? What is Cheelai and Lemo talking about'' Broly questions, confused at whatever the two were referring too.

"Yes Broly I'm saying you like the dude" Cheelai said nodding her head yes. 

"Yes it's little saying people use when someone becomes fond of another person the moment they lay eyes on them" Lemo clarified. Which only caused Broly to blush covering up his face with two hands. Then split two fingers open to have his eye poke out a little to ask. 

"Do people normally love at first sight or crush on person they only met in a day?"

The two aliens looked at Broly with warm and sympathetic eyes by the man asking such an innocent question. The two aliens looked back at each other feeling like parents having to explain everything anyone would already know except for the man who was all new and unfamiliar to this. 

"Well Broly that depends on the person"

Lemo suggested then quickly added after seeing the sad look the innocent saiyan made putting his hands down, head staring down at the drawing. 

"I- I mean everyone is different and falls in love at a different time some can fall in love in 3 years or months others such as you can in a day"

To that Broly raised his head up looking at Lemo with eager and thankful eyes. 

"We have so much to teach you dude but let's do it after we find another planet to stay on, that cum stained lizard bastard might have already send his servants to look for us what do you say?" Cheelai asks the man to see if he was okay with leaving his home planet with them, she wouldn't force him to of course. In fact if he refused right then and there Lemo and herself would have stayed with their friend to look after him regardless. To her surprise Broly didn't hesitate on the subject and simply nodded yes. Earning another warm smile from the two alien friends. 

"It's decided then we'll leave tomorrow after getting some rest I am beat" Cheelai exclaimed stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. With Lemo doing the same they both sat on opposite sides next to Broly laying down onto the floor. 

"Goodnight Broly say hello to that other saiyan guy for us when you see him in your dreams tonight" Lemo teased before closing his eyes falling fast asleep. 

"Yeah and tell him he better not try anything funny in there or he'll have hell to pay" Cheelai adds in playfully before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Broly still sitting up for a moment to gaze down at his two friends thankful they had been so understanding and mostly thankful they had traveled all the way here to be with him tonight. For once in his long saiyan years the male was not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I thought I would have more time this weekend. Guess who was wrong🙂 I still managed to finish writing this chapter though. 
> 
> Btw If you watch Prince Vegeta on YouTube then you'll understand the Frieza insult reference I just made here go check them out they are hilarious.


	9. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumbler if you want to I'll be posting updates on my fan fic there @8happyjuro8
> 
> ANYWAYSSSS time to continue this chapter.

During the intervening short period of time Broly and his two friends spent catching up with one another before resting on the floor inside the cavern sound asleep. In the meantime one particular saiyan back on planet Earth was struggling to fall asleep.

The man laid there on his bed, arm crossed over his head. Gazing up at the blank ceiling for the past hour or so before finally deciding to get up out of bed careful not to wake up his wife. Then carefully pulling the bed sheets covering the woman, giving her a small smile before putting on his everyday clothes and heading out. He made his way through the mass of trees and bushes surrounding the area then stopped at a lake farthest away from his small home.

He took off the navy boots setting them down to the side while rolling up the end of his orange pants before sitting on the grass and dipping his feet in the cool water. He ran his hands through the dark strands of his hair looking up at the night sky enjoying the distant stars hovering above. It was a first for him to be outside so late at night and partake in such a simple activity like stargazing because he couldn't sleep.

He usually remained carefree without doing much thinking but after the events that took place today he found it hard not to be reminiscing. Now laying back flat on the grass which swayed from the breeze passing by occasionally. He crosses his arms over his head admiring the scenery above with his feet gently rocking back and forth inside the water. Before closing his eyes replaying the previous events in his head.

_ The two saiyan had been asked by the scientist to help her search for the dragon balls in the icy terrain. Before a spaceship descended with an all to familiar foe walking out condescendingly, but most importantly. What the spiky headed saiyan did not anticipate was a tremendous force of energy coming from a seven feet tall figure. _

_ Unlike the prince who immediately recognized them as fellow saiyans the spiky hair man stood there in awe while keeping his guard up. He was surprised to see another saiyan since their race had long been eradicated. The thought of the less than likely possibility of there being any remaining survivors from the warrior race besides him and the prince never crossed his mind. He was excited to say the least not sure if the taller saiyan would become an ally or foe. _

_ Those thoughts were soon reprimanded after watching the taller man staring blankly at the floor. The saiyan with the blue coat for some reason recognize that look, yes the look of a person whose mind is troubled with thoughts racing while contemplating on the inside revealing not the slightest hint of emotion on the outside and only an unfazed expression. _

_ The lofty man kept his eyes fixed vacantly down on the floor. While the other grey haired man inveigled his son to strike urging them with insults. This angered the more carefree guy seeing his son had not intended on following his father's order. The now frustrated saiyan unable to bear the father's vulgar yelling towards his son, decided to let the old man have a piece of his mind but stopped his saunter when he felt a ki suddenly rise up. Something must have snapped in his son as he launched towards his friend. _

Thinking back on those events time after time still troubled the man was gazing up at the stars unable to sleep. Was it because the fight ended with his opponent disappearing into thin air? No, he was actually grateful for that since he didn't want to lay the finishing blow. What troubled him was how his opponent fought as if he was in pain, unable to control his feelings and emotions letting them sore out everywhere and failing to contain them. This saddened the peculiar man because he understood that his opponent had been holding back doing as his father said for Kami knows how long and at that moment the son lost control.

After processing this Information. The saiyan abruptly sat up tucking his feet back from the water and coming to a conclusion. He couldn't sleep because he wanted to help his opponent he could still feel his ki somewhere far off into the galaxy. How was he doing? Did he calm down after going on a rampage? Or what if he lost control again with no one to teach him how to control his power planets could be at risk. The more possibilities he came up with the more reason it gave him to want to check up on his opponent.

Doing so will allow him to not only teach the strong fighter how to control the tremendous amount of power that was bestowed upon them, it will also earn him a worthy sparring partner. Thanks to the new decision the wandering fellow finally had a peace of mind after deciding he would go visit the other warrior on whatever planet the instant transmission would take him to. Laying back down on the floor he closed his eyes as the cool easy wind drifted him off to sleep. 

* * *

Morning arose with a ray of sunlight bright enough to wake up the sleep deprived man on the grass. Who also forgot to return home the previous night. 

"I better hurry on back" He spoke, rolling over next to the lake and splashing some cold water on his face. 

"Man Chi-Chi is gonna be mad at me for leaving like that without telling her in advance" He sighed putting on his boots before bouncing up to rush back home. Once he was in front of the door he breathed in and out deeply preparing himself for what awaits him. Slowly reaching one of his hands to make three careful knocks on the wooden door. Just as anticipated the woman's footsteps could be heard from the opposite end running towards the door. 

"Goku-sa!" the wife said sternly once the door opened. The woman wore a traditional short sleeve baby blue qipao long enough to cover her ankles. Paired with a pair of two inch black pointed toe pumps. 

"How could you leave like that in the middle of the night without telling me first?" Chi-Chi asks him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Sorry Chi-Chi I just went out for fresh air" He said putting a finger to rub the side of his cheek nervously. 

"Goku-sa! I know you better than this, you never waste precious sleeping time for just some  _ fresh air _ " 

"I couldn't sleep...." Goku admitted and to his surprise Chi-Chi took his hand to guide him towards the living room table. She pulled out a chair and motioned for her husband to sit down then pulled out another one for herself to sit down on, facing the man with a softer expression. She took his left hand gently rubbing it with her thumb before speaking in a quieter tone this time. 

"Just tell me what's on your mind honey"

Goku looked up at her hesitantly but the reassuring nod Chi-Chi gave him was enough for him to start speaking. 

"I.. I just- it's nothing really don't worry about it Chi-Chi let's just have breakfast for now we can always talk later" He laughed nervously glancing his eyes up to Chi-Chi. Her demeanor said he could take as much time he needed to collect his thoughts because she wasn't going anywhere until she received an honest answer. After letting out a sigh Goku finally gave in. 

"Like I said it's nothing really or at least not something that should have kept me up at night. Remember that strong guy I told you about yesterday I plan to go check on him this afternoon to teach him how to control his power" Chi-Chi was stunned for a few seconds before returning to her comforting state responding. 

"You came home yesterday all tattered with multiple injuries before taking one of those magic beans and now you are telling me the man responsible for that is the same man you want to check up on right?"

"yeah" Goku stared at her thankful for maintaining her composure and hearing him out. 

"Okay I get it if you want to help a total stranger even after they hurt you that's just like you but I don't think this is what kept you up at night"

"I guess you're right...it's just something about his emotions. I could hear them loud and clear through his outburst alone this showed me how much pain the guy was in. The worst part is I don't think he ever realized it himself until he saw his father lying dead on the floor"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, letting such a thing keep me up at night is.."

"Don't apologize" She interrupted putting one hand up to stop him shaking her head no. 

"He must have been in great pain for it to be strong enough to reach you through his outburst. Everything happens for a reason Goku and I can't think of a better qualified person to teach such a strong guy how to control all that power he holds" She says smiling softly earning a hopeful grin from the saiyan. 

"Chi-Chi you really mean that" He said with gleaming eyes. 

"Of course I do! Now didn't you say you were going to visit him this afternoon. How about I make some food for him so you can bring it to him in a capsule" She said standing as she unwrapped the red ribbon around her wrist to tie her hair back up. Making her way over the kitchen to prepare what will be an ample amount of food. 

"Oh I know how about you go to Bulmas in the meantime. Explain to her the situation and ask for a home capsule she can give you for the guy. We don't know what his living conditions are and it might be of great use to him. I'm sure Bulma will gladly help out" She added taking a green apron out of the kitchen drawer. Goku followed her, picking her up and embracing her in a tight hug. 

"Good thinking Chi-Chi you're such a genius and thanks for cooking so much food for someone other than me" He teased a little with a smile then put her down before using instant transmission to head to capsule corporations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually hard for me not to refer to Goku as GOKU! I was waiting until someone said his name officially to do it. Tell me your thoughts on Chi-Chi and what you think or would want to see happen🙂 again thank you for your patience.


	10. Convene

_ The man looks around scanning the place. There were no blossoming flowers or radiant sunlight to tenderly gleam on the colourful petals. Even the nice wind that once filled the field caressing the petals swiftly as it passed by was nowhere in the atmosphere. The place was all but an empty room surrounded by darkness. _

_ The light that usually encircled the warrior seemed weaker than usual. It wasn't just the light that seemed different there was a change in the atmosphere too, the place was far too cold. He looks up, putting his hand out waiting for what he remembers spotting the first time he landed on Earth a white puff of snow, slowly falling down to settle on his hand. more snow was falling at a rapid pace the wind picking up creating a blizzard.  _

_ Why was he here again? Broly wondered as he stood up. Why wasn't he in that field with the cheerful saiyan. Was he never going to be rid of this place? Would he forever be enthralled by this emptiness? The warrior's ki begin to rise out of frustration building up. He didn't understand why he ended up back in the void instead of the peaceful field that replayed in his mind over and over again with a peculiar saiyan smiling wide at him. _

_ Broly's vision became a blur and the snow snaked around crawling up on his skin and trapping him in making him unable to move. Broly was strong but would always find himself to be utterly powerless when faced inside of the void. Losing his temper was as helpful as wishing to see the cheerful saiyan again. He was moving around violently trying to get free from the trapping snow then he looked up once he heard a voice. _

_ "Relax" _

_ The voice spoke too quiet to be heard over the bustling winds.  _

_ "Relax, relax, relax, relax" _

_ It started repeating like a broken record player uttering the words in a muffled voice. Getting louder as each syllable was spoken. Twisting and turning, desperate to break free Broly looked up and yelled from the top of his lungs. He yelled at the voice calling it out for help seeing there was no option left remaining.  _

* * *

"Oi just relax" 

"Control your ki or this whole place is gonna fall" 

A familiar voice spoke. With eyes still closed Broly was clenching his fist trying to break free from the snow which now felt like warm grips around both of his wrists. The temperature was still cold but this cold Broly was used to and unbothered by it. The two aliens even brought an extra jacket for Broly who refused preferring to stay shirtless like he always had during his long years on Vampa. 

"Just relax man"

The familiar voice spoke again, tightening their grip against his wrists. After hearing the voice a second time and remembering who this voice may belong to. Broly's resistance came to a halt as he opened his eyes urgently, afraid that the voice might disappear again.

"Oh finally you're awake, ya okay buddy?"

Broly's eyes widened with shock. This voice, the same one to tell him to relax in the void belonged to the cheerful man but how. How was the other opponent here in Vampa; a wasteland unknown to the rest of the planets. The opposite man loosened his grip, he was bent down with both knees trapping in the taller male around his stomach. Broly lifted up a hand to the man gently touching his cheek. 

"Your real...." Broly said short of breath panting from his pulse beating all too fast. 

"In flesh and bones, but seriously get a hold of your ki or this place really is gonna crumble down on us"

The man warned again, confusing the loftier guy. He looked around realizing his ki was flaring up shaking the ground with pieces of stone falling down. Broly immediately dropped his ki still able to control it well but thankful he still had enough sense in him to decrease his power. 

Cheelai and Lemo stood on either side of the helping opponent looking down at Broly worryingly then transitioning to relief once he calmed down. Next, the two friends ran down to the saiyan both throwing their arms around his neck. 

"Damn it son you had us all worried suddenly getting angry like that and making this cave shake like crazy" Lemo begins with Cheelai following up. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's a good thing this guy showed up when he did pinning you down. Who knows what would have happened or..." She says getting back up and pointing at the other saiyan. 

"Or Broly would have hurt you" Broly spoke sitting up right after the other man got off of him. Bringing one knee up to bend allowing one elbow to rest on it. He started to elaborate his statement. 

"Broly gets mad when he sleeps and can't control power....Father controlled it with remote using blue power" He felt guilty just remembering the first time he lost control in his sleep when he was younger. That day he woke up to his father gasping for air with hand prints around his neck. 

"Broly choke father... not meaning to but father almost died... Because of-"

"That wasn't your fault don't blame yourself for something you weren't aware of and couldn't control"

The other man said with a serious tone cutting in before Broly could finish his sentence.

"But don't worry I'll teach you how to control it in no time that's what I'm here for after all" The spiky hair saiyan said with a grin. A grin Broly thought would never see again. The taller warrior was left dumbfounded by what the other helping opponent just said and couldn't help the light blush rising on his cheeks. 

"Man with a big smile is going to teach me? Is man going to use blue power like father did?"

Broly asked crossing his legs, eyes lowering onto the floor. 

"Heheh my earthling name is Son Goku but you can just call me Kakarot that's my saiyan name" While rubbing his nose with his index finger he proceeded to ask. 

"And what's this blue power you said your dad had?"

"Shock treatment, you see that collar around his neck it's what his old man used because it sends high voltage electricity when activated. The shock waves were so visibly strong... And blue all that bastard ever did was press that cursed remote then Broly would be screami-"

Cheelai explains to the man not able to complete her phrase as she vividly remembers the bitter events while Lemo gave her a reassuring nod. For a moment Goku glanced at her carefully listening before looking back at Broly stepping closer to him and crouching down to face him placing a hand on the broad stiff shoulder shaking in fear of the sheer memory the shock treatment sealed into his being. 

"I'm here to teach you how to control that great power. Teaching doesn't require any sort of violence I would never use such cruel methods you have my honest word"

"How bout it buddy let's work together to master your power and we can both get stronger as we do"

Goku says extending a hand out to him. This was the second time the male was given such a gesture. The first time with Cheelai and Lemo and now with the other man he envisioned in his dream.

Broly was confused not knowing how to reply. Before when he did not understand something his father would always step up but this time it was his choice to make. Broly decided he shouldn't rip off the other male's hand. Maybe the other man wanted to touch him? Or could it be the other man could hear the loud beating in his chest? Yes that must be it Broly took the man's wrist with full confidence of his actions and placed them between his bare chest.

This action caught everyone in the room off guard confused at what he was doing. Broly simply gazed at the man in front of him with a smile agreeing to his terms. Goku stood there for a moment but understood what he just tried to do. Coming from the wild himself and not having any other social interaction with a person. Goku understood first hand when you are put in a situation not knowing what to do, you just do what you think it is you must do. He then used his free hand to grab the larger male's wrist and used his new freed hand to grab onto Broly's with a light squeeze. 

"This is called a handshake, people use it to greet each other or when they agree on something...you do it like this with a light squeeze" 

Goku spoke gently, shaking the other guys hand up and down. Broly's face grew a little red at the hands on hand contact. He nods at the man facing him and returns the gesture with his version of a squeeze. If the person shaking his hand had been anyone other than Goku it would have surely been crushed.

"Yeah we're gonna have to work on controlling your strength too" 

Goku teased playfully which caused Broly to release his grip afraid he unintentionally hurt the gleeful man. 

"Oh before I forget, I brought you some food my wife made and a house you might wanna stand back a lil" Goku helped Broly on his feet and waved his hand back at the group before throwing the house capsule in the air. Popping up conventionally in a small corner of the cave. The rest of the three looked mesmerized by his action. 

"Woah okay this is a very nice place but we're leaving tomorrow and don't think this means we're pals just yet after what you did to Broly back on earth" Cheelai said shoving her finger on Goku's chest. 

"Yeah sorry about that, and if I knew you two lived with him I would have told my wife she would have gladly made more food" He said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Cheelai just turned her back, crossing her arms saying. 

"Mph I guess I owe you at least a thanks, you did sort of help Broly out and all"

"Yeah thank you for all your help Son Goku was it? but how are you gonna become Broly's sensei if we're not here anymore" Lemo suggested, shaking Goku's hand. Which he replied with a small smirk.

"I'll use instantaneous movement so don't worry I'll find you guys anywhere, any ways nice meeting you two, see you later buddy"

Goku said smiling back at the group before he vanish leaving the other two stunned except Broly who simply smiled. Although one thought crossed his mind for a moment. Since Broly was still unfamiliar with speaking to others there were many words left foreign to him. Such as the one Goku just mentioned: "wife" He said "my" which meant they belonged to him that much Broly understood. It didn't necessarily bother Broly, he was simply just curious. What this "wife" was, maybe he'll ask him himself in their next encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh I just wanted to post this chapter I'll think of a title later because I suck.  
> Edit:Yikes I suck at this I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to improve as I go along. 
> 
> Also do you guys know If there is a ship name for Broly x Goku/Goku x Broly 
> 
> I'm thinking Broku or Groly what you guys think?


	11. He is not my boyfriend!!

In the interim, Goku's first choice to instantaneously transmit to, was none other than capsule corporation. He appeared in the laboratory barely five inches behind Bulma who was diligently working on a new project with her husband sitting on a chair not too far away reading a newspaper. The woman was then quickly found on the floor yelping out in shock, not having sensed the other man's presence until he spoke up greeting her from behind. 

"For fuck's sake! it's just you Son-kun you gotta start giving me a heads up before popping up like this"

Bulma says furiously, removing her safety mask while picking herself up and the tools she dropped. Having heard the scream coming from his wife Vegeta wasted no time running to her aid, then proceeded on scolding the one responsible for frightening her like this. 

"Sneaking up on people's wife will you! I should just knock you out right here and there for this Kakarotto!"

"Hehe my bad, my bad and besides Bulma how do you expect me to give you a heads up? The movement is supposed to be instantaneous plus I figure you'd be used to it by now." Goku scratched the back of his head saying half heartedly. 

"How can anyone ever get used to a monkey showing up uninvited all the time whenever and wherever! Plus whatever happened to the phone I gave you I get that you grew up as a caveman and all but you are way too grown for this now, learn to keep up with the rest of the world idiot.

Anyways you better have a good reason to be here after scaring me like this"

"A phone? you mean that black screen square....Oh, yeah I think I left it on king Kai's planet or was it the plantation field? 

And in fact I do actually, I'm here to ask for a bigger capsule home with more room. Turns out the dude lives with two other people so a one bedroom home seems a lil to small for them"

"I knew you'd forget about it. Leave it to Son-kun to refer to a simple technology device as a  _ black screen square _ . 

And of course I can give you a bigger capsule home, Vegeta will you be a dear and go fetch one downstairs get the one in the red container please those are where I keep the bigger homes"

"Tch" The prince opened his mouth to argue before shutting it back closed, eyeing the other saiyan with spite. He walked off slamming the door on his way out. To which Bulma rolled her eyes turning back to face Goku who easily made himself at home sitting down in her work chair and putting his feet up on the desk besides it. 

"Is it just me or is your grin even wider and stupider than usual what's got you in such a good mood?" Bulma questions leaning over the rail that seperated the invention she was working on. Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms looking down at the man who was indeed peppier than usual. 

"Is it? And a good mood? I guess you could say that I was just happy I got to see him again. I couldn't sleep at all last night" Goku answered truthfully, not thinking about how this phrase may come out sounding like to another person. Which in fact did leave Bulma staring at her best friend with wide eyes. 

"Did I just hear you say you couldn't sleep!? The guy sure in hell was strong but I doubt something like that would have kept you awake"

"Funny you say that because Chi Chi said the exact same thing. Are you two using telepathy or something? 

And I guess you're right of course I was excited to have met someone that strong but...On the outside he looks fine when on the inside he just seems so sad, like he's desperately crying out in pain not realizing it himself" Goku said resting his head behind his head staring up at the ceiling off in thought. 

"I see, I can understand why that might have kept you up but I have a feeling it's something else you may not be realizing yourself"

She propounded, she knew her lifelong friend all too well by now. Which is how she was able to discern what was on his mind simply by his body language and actions. Even when the saiyan showed up not too long ago this morning he seemed nervous almost as if he thought his request would have gotten denied. This is when Bulma knew there was something bothering him. Goku should have known by now that Bulma would have easily given him anything if it involves money. So there was no reason for him to have come up to her with such little confidence earlier today. 

"Something else I'm not realizing? What are you talking about Bulma if I'm the one who's not realizing what I should be realizing. Then wouldn't I know when I'm not realizing something?"

"What the hell are you going on about Kakarotto...Here's the home capsule to give to your new boyfriend I swear woman I was barely able to find this in that heap of garbage you dare call a  _ storage room _ "

Vegeta walks in the room unannounced tossing a small red box at Goku. Who thanks to the saiyan's reflexes distinctly caught the object with one hand blushing furiously. 

"B-Boy-Boyfriend how could you say something like that Vegeta! Chi Chi would deck you if she was here right now! 

Right Bulma?"

Goku looked over at her friend for confirmation waiting for her to agree with him and scold the prince. Unfortunately for him his best friend simply nudged her shoulders grateful for Vegeta saying it so bluntly since he clearly had not understood what Bulma was getting at previously. 

"Oh please Kakarotto save it, it doesn't take a genius to notice you of all people having some sort of crush just look at you, you're as red as that capsule box in your hand"

"Ve-Vegeta! Don't say that! That's not true at all I'm just looking out for my fellow saiyan and so should you by the way considering your the mighty prince of all saiyan and all"

"Don't make this about me when you're the one who couldn't sleep because you wanted to see your boyfriend so badly"

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation? And quit calling him that! He has a name for your information its Bro-" Goku tried to argue, realizing he never said the other saiyan's name out loud before. Wait why did he stop speaking mid sentence to realize such a thing in the first place. This never happened with anyone else before. The prince was just trying to get under his skin as payback for scaring his wife is all. 

"This is also my house so I do what I want and I'm sorry what was that? His name is Bro?" Vegeta interrupted Goku's thoughts by putting a hand behind his ear, unable to hear the last part of the phrase. Gathering more effort than necessary Goku finally spoke up beaming red from embarrassment thinking his reaction just now may have proven the prince correct which by no means was gonna sit well with the anxious man. 

"No his name isn't Bro it's...You know what forget it I should be heading home now anyways.

Thanks for the new capsule Bulma I know giving me this much may not seem like much to you but your help means a lot and will be helping those other three more than you think. I'll see you guys around take care."

Goku waved his hand goodbye and used I.T quickly before the prince could embarrass him any further.


	12. Running away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't to long for you guys I'm not sure if people prefer shorter or longer chapters.  
> I don't mind either way I just want to make it easier for you guys to read.  
> Tell me in the comments longer chapters or shorter chapters? I'll try to do both

The saiyan I.T'd in a place far from home somewhere in an empty forest and sat down resting onto the bark of a tree. He needed some time alone to gather his thoughts. Why had the Prince's little teasing bother him so, his usual self would have just laughed it off not thinking much of it. Yet this angered Goku causing him to get a bit too defensive. Also why couldn't he finish that one sentence specifically and ran away. Goku never ran away when he found himself in a situation he has no idea how to handle. Usually he would analyze the problem and try to find a solution.

Running away was not his style the only time he ever ran away was when his wife got mad at him and chased him with the intent to kill. Not only was Goku running away from a minor situation such as teasing, he couldn't even pronounce one guy's name properly. Afraid if he had done so he would end up a red hot mess from all the blushing. He regretted getting flustered in front of his peers who already believed he had some sort of crush. Again Goku usually could care less about other people's assumptions but this one left him feeling confused. 

_ "I have a feeling it's something else you may not be realizing yourself" _

Bulma's word played in his head like a tune he couldn't remember the title to. Was there really something he wasn't realizing here? Was this unknown something the reason why he started feeling uneasy in his stomach. The man had not eaten anything foul only his wife's exceptional cooking. All this thinking was only causing his head to throb so he decided to give up for now and return home. Goku chose to fly home this time deciding all he needed was some fresh air and a good workout beforehand to clear his mind. 

Flying home was indeed the correct decision to make seeing it put him at ease but working out beforehand at the forest may not have done so. All this did was infuriate the saiyan because he was letting his emotions disrupt him which resulted in the destruction of half of the vast plentiful trees. This was exactly why he never trained on earth, he just hadn't anticipated for his hazy mind to get the best of him. 

By the time Goku flew home the sun had set and the darkness of the night was illuminated by dazzling stars up above. He landed besides the small capsule home near their bedroom window. The man stopped to peek inside, he was thinking up some excuse to use to explain why he was out so late at night again. Training wasn't an excuse for Chi-Chi. The woman had set a rule that he should at least return home to eat dinner before going off to train. Goku crossed his fingers and prayed to the Kami for Chi-Chi to be sleeping so he could just slip in the room inside the bed unnoticed.

The saiyan backed away from the window for a moment. Sliding onto the side of the wall exterior, falling onto the grass tirelessly with his face planting into the palms of his hands. The saiyan started to doubt himself again and began to debate on whether he should go in that room and face the music or turn hightail and run to the ruined forest. Goku suddenly perched up clasping his hands together. 

"That's it! I can just go back to Bulmas, ask for the dragon raider to look for the dragon balls and wish for the forest to be restored. That way Chi-Chi won't be mad, I will have a perfect excuse and boom problem solve"

He said eagerly but silently to himself careful not be heard. Before slouching back down and whispering. 

"Who am I kidding even if I did do that Chi-Chi will still be angry with me. As she should be, there's no way she would be angrier with me as I am with myself right now. I let Vegeta's teasing saying I have some sort of boyfriend get the best of me. I even ended up taking it out on nature am I stupid or what?"

"Stupid you are indeed"

A familiar voice spoke monotonously up above. The saiyan completely stunned, stood up looking above to whom it belonged. 

"My my did I scare you? Relax, it's just me idiot. I'm only here because your wife is staying over at Gohan's place and wanted me to babysit Goten while you were gone."

Goku looked up and let out a sigh of relief after seeing the familiar green figure. It was Piccolo, the Namekian was sitting crossed legs on the roof of the capsule home. 

"Piccolo! Boy aren't I glad it's just you an-

wait a second when did you get up there? And how much did you hear?"

"I was here meditating and keeping guard since Goten went to bed a while back

I heard everything since you got here but don't worry I won't tell Chi-Chi about your boyfriend or anything that's none of my business"

"I forgot you have sensitive hearing and boyfriend!? I don't have a boyfriend and telling Chi-Chi? Quit making it sound like I'm having an affair behind her back because I am definitely, absolutely not!" He says making an X with his arms not noticing he was shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"Lower your voice or you'll end up waking up the kid. Besides I have no interest in you earthlings trivial love matters. Whatever you do is your business only Son I told you already I won't tell anyone" Piccolo says hovering down off the roof to stand next to the anxious man. 

"Yeah you won't tell anyone because there is nothing to tell! I am not trying to keep a secret here Piccolo. Just because I couldn't sleep last night and messed up my workout because I was thinking about the guy doesn't mean I-" Goku stops speaking, realizing his mistake. He just said way more than he intended to. He backed away from his friend since he unconsciously stepped forward way to close for comfort and was now actively yelling at the Namekians face. The saiyan soon fell on the ground defeated. 

"I'm sorry Piccolo I don't know what's got into me all of a sudden"

"Pause did you just say you couldn't sleep!?" Piccolo cut in, the only phrase that surprised them in Goku's outburst was. 

_ I couldn't sleep last night  _

"Here we go again. Why does everyone always act so surprise when I say I couldn't sleep isn't insomn-nomy a normal thing for people I mean look at you? You never get a wink of sleep but it's so shocking when Goku has one sleepless night"

"Okay first of all it's  _ insomnia _ dumbass and secondly If it wasn't obvious enough I am not human, a Namekian's biology completely differs from others therefore I do not require sleep and even if I did I'd be to busy babysitting for  _ your _ son" Piccolo says before sitting down next to the saiyan who wore a apologetic expression after what was said. The Namekian hadn't meant to come off as rude, it's just how he was. Sighing the Namekian looks down at the saiyan who held his head down in disappointment more so at himself because Goku knew his friend was absolutely right. 

"Listen Son I can tell there's a lot on your mind at the moment I can't promise to give you any good advice but I'm a damn good listener and from what I'm seeing you just need to get some things off your chest"

Goku looks up at his friend, thankful but still shocked. Of all the people the man would not have expected to be in a situation where he will spill his thoughts out to Piccolo. At this point Goku knew Piccolo had been as perceptible as ever and decided to take him up on his offer. 

"You're right Piccolo It was wrong of me to compare you like that. I know about your biology so sorry for acting so insensitive. Honestly, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for this family. If I had to name everything we'd be here till tomorrow night, you are constantly looking out for my sons and as much as you'd like to deny it you also look out for me. Letting me express myself without you judging me is more than enough. 

Oh boy where do I even begin? I mean I only fought the man like yesterday and couldn't wait to visit him earlier today, I keep telling myself I just want to help him; which I do of course I can't just leave someone who is hurting as much as he is alone. It's just I got all embarrassed when Vegeta called him my boyfriend. Which I shouldn't have but the thought stayed with me even when I was training."

"I know this sounds awful but is it so bad that somewhere deep down I didn't hate the sound of that... Ha! What am I even saying right now I should just stop-"

Goku shook his head, getting back up to escape somewhere else. He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Did he really not hate the sound of a guy he just met being labeled as his boyfriend? Why was he even okay with this in the first place? Sure he was a fellow saiyan but the warrior happened to be a man plus Goku was married. He should have never confess something so far fetched is he supposed to tell Chi-Chi now? Goku's mind was racing but what he wanted to do more was leave somewhere no one would ever find him as he stood up. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going running away isn't like you. Didn't I say I would listen to everything, now sit" Piccolo ordered crossing his arm. 

"I did it again, didn't i? I'm sorry you already-"

The saiyan looked down at his hands apologetically. Before Piccolo cut in, they never seen this side of Goku before they could tell the saiyan still had a lot to get off his chest. 

"Don't worry about it, so does this guy have a name?" Goku looked up at his friend not expecting to be put in this type of situation again. 

"A name? You want to know his name? Why wouldn't you, Yeah of course he has a name...I mean if someone was talking to me about a person I would want to know the name of that person who was-" He started beating around the bush and Piccolo gave him a stern look that said "cut to the case"

"Fine, fine his name is Bro... Bro... Sorry let me start over I meant his name is Bro-"

"Don't hurt yourself Son- Woah like actually stop! I don't need to know his name that badly. I'll go get you some water" The Namekian speaks seeing Goku's face beating red struggling to maintain his composure.

Piccolo quickly entered the house to get a water bottle out from the fridge. Then took a small towel from the kitchen cupboard and soaked it into the cold running sink water just to be safe. When he got back Goku was fanning himself from embarrassment face fully flushed. His peer handed him the water and threw the towel on his face. Instead of drinking the water he splashed the cold liquid onto his face then used the towel to wipe himself. Leaving it over his hair to hide his face from disappointment. 

"Thanks Piccolo I really needed that you must think I'm stupid...I can't even say his name without making a mess of myself and I just met him yesterday do people usually act like this towards someone they just met" Not sure how to answer Piccolo gave it some thought for a while he wasn't used to seeing Goku behaving in such a manner. Seeing him hiding his face with his head down.

"I don't think you're stupid...I mean in general I do think you're stupid but not now, in fact this just proves you really are Gohan's father. The kid reacted the same way as you when he talked about Videl back then, I thought he was going to have a heart attack so I guess you can say I was prepared to handle this type of situation this time around. 

And based on how you both had the same reaction I'd say yes people do act this way towards someone they just met....Or it may just be a saiyan thing" Piccolo answers truthfully teasing the man a bit towards the end. This was their way of cheering up someone and succeeded by doing so. This left Goku laughing hysterically. 

"You're killing me here Piccolo I'm glad those two worked out in the end though" Goku says wiping a tear from his eyes still giggling. To which his peer chuckled a little, grateful to have lifted the spirit of his comrade. 

"Yeah, Gohan would have not survived rejection... Would you want what he has with the Bro guy?" Piccolo insinuated, ignorant of the earthlings traditions when it comes to partnership. 

"What!? What are you suggesting here Piccolo?" The man protested feigning ignorance at his friend's question

"You know what I mean just like Gohan, get married form a family"

"Piccolo! I can't just do that!"

"Why not? Did this Bro guy already turn you down? Tough luck"

"No he doesn't even know anything about whatever this is and he doesn't need to know nor will he ever! I already have a family and a wife" Piccolo still genuinely confused as to why having a family was relevant to this specific topic continues to question on. 

"I thought reproducing was an earthling tradition why can't you do it with him? I don't see what your wife and kids have to do with your personal affairs" This level of reasoning made the saiyan blush furiously again but he understood that Piccolo just didn't understand and never bothered to ask about the earthlings ways either. 

"Man can't get pregnant! And I couldn't be with him even if I wanted to that would be considered cheating towards Chi-Chi I know you won't tell anyone, neither will I we'll just pretend this conversation never happened and move on okay"

"I see, I have no problem with pretending this conversation never happened and I think I'm starting to understand what you're saying but wouldn't it be okay to at least tell that Bro guy?" The Namekian continues throwing options, not sure if he was helping much at this point. Goku simply looked at Piccolo impressed to say the least. 

"I...I- There's no point in telling him I'm sure I'll get rejected either way..." Goku's eyes fell on the grass leaving Piccolo tongue tied. They couldn't think of anything else that may cheer up the guy. 

"I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping tonight either. Is it okay if you keep me company for a lil while until the sun comes up" The saiyan asked, stretching his body across the grass gazing up at the stars. To which Piccolo simply nodded leaning over the exterior wall of the home to gaze up at the sky then spoke playfully. 

"It's a good thing I don't do much sleeping either" They both laughed at the comment staying in a peaceful quiet before Goku spoke up one last time. 

"Hey piccolo thanks for listening and letting me ramble on today I needed that off my chest I feel better already,

I guess Bulma was right after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love our Namekian Piccolo  
> I really had fun writing these last 2 chapters even though I forgot to save my work towards the end and had to rewrite half of it  
> Stay tuned for the next chapters all I'm gonna say is....nahh I'm not gonna say anything🙈  
> I might take a couple of days to post new chapters. It won't be longer than 2-4 days I hope.


	13. A New Home

Four days passed since the three companions met the saiyan who claimed to become Broly's new sensei. Today was the day the three friends relocated to a new planet. All thanks to Lemo and Cheelai's navigational skills when it came to space, locating a safer planet to inhabit was light work. Everything was packed and ready to go including the small capsule home the jovial saiyan gave them. 

Broly took one last glance at the place this was his home after all, a wasteland that should be unfit to call home yet still contained fragments of memorable moments. Moments like meeting his first friend Vampa or practicing on getting better at drawing and...that's it. The man lived half his life on Vampa and the most memorable experience was befriending a beast who rejected him after his father harmed the creature. The second memorable moment was drawing, a hobby he enjoyed but would be bashed for, whenever caught by his father. Broly climbed on top of a cliff, eyes roaming the place and noticing one thing he wasn't sad about leaving this place at all. In fact he was excited there was so much more out there in the universe. The two friends promise Broly a new life full of wonders they could experience together.

Happy to leave, there was still something the saiyan had put off and his two friends never mentioned it either. His father's death, Broly made his mind to not dwell on it which was rather simple but the man still feared maybe Paragus would pop back up disappointed in Broly.

During those four days Broly acted like his regular self around the two but was always on guard. The man feared his father's invisible presence, it was as if Paragus was standing behind his son holding a remote finger ready to press the red button to keep the man under control. Which was the very reason Broly acted the best he could with top tier behavior on his part. The saiyan even kept the collar around his neck; that could be broken using brute force yet he believed this would make his father proud that his son wasn't trying to be defiant. 

"Broly is going to start new life with friends but will be on best behavior...father"

The saiyan said out loud to himself viewing the dry land.

* * *

The trip was tranquil, with a saiyan whose face was glued to the window, amazed at the multiple galaxies and astronomical objects he saw out in the boundless vacuum of space. Lemo was piloting the ship and Cheelai was standing next to the man who eagerly pointed each time he caught a new phenomenon habitually looking back at Cheelai who explained what they were. 

"That's actually just another spaceship they come in different models and sizes" Cheelai answered the man staring at the object intently. This was practically a game really, Broly points out different things he's never seen before and Cheelai quickly summarizes in simple terms the man would understand. He was fast when indicating something leaving the female alien to be faster when explaining. Broly continued pointing until a large planet radiating a vivid baby blue with patches of mauvish-crimson surrounding the sphere. As the ship roamed through the vacant of space, the planet evince fogged white patches resembling the clouds found on Earth. 

"That's-"Cheelai paused leaning over to get a closer look out from the window. Then typing down on her watch confirming something. "Coordinates FFF-45-1, oh it's the place alright you seeing this Lemo" She said glancing over the pilot who turned his head looking out in her direction watching the planet. "Did you just say  _ that  _ planet is FFF-45-1 it's huge!"

The saiyan sat there confused with what his friends were saying. Thankfully Cheelai chimed in standing on the side of the window holding out her hands proudly pointing to the planet. 

"Broly take a good look because you are now staring at your new home!" 

"Our space device tells us which planet is the safest, has good temperature and is uninhabited.

This place has not one single soul except for animals, trees and even flowers! I know you like flowers so I made sure this place was loaded with them" this left the awed saiyan to stutter one word. 

"flo.. flo.. Flowers" It seemed unrealistic really was the man really going to live in a place filled with something he'd ever witnessed through his dreams or seen in a picture. 

"Best believe it Broly all kinds of different flowers, your dream is now becoming a reality!

Oh get this right since no one claimed the planet you can totally name it yourself! What are you gonna call your new home?" Cheelai enthusiastically Introduced the new planet to the awed saiyan.

Naming a planet? the only thing Broly had ever named was his friend Ba was this really okay? The look Cheelai and lemo gave him said "go ahead this is all for you". The man scanned the new planet giving it some deep thought. The planet was indeed huge, the place was new and from Cheelai's analysis the planet contained flowers but most importantly this place was his new home. The saiyan finally spoke up after thinking for some time now he said. 

"You guys name it Broly doesn't know" The two friends both gave a "rest assured" smile. 

"Hey It's okay we have all this place to ourselves you can name it whenever you want ain't that right Lemo"

"Of course it is, don't worry about it son you'll think of something sooner or later

In the meantime you two best buckle up we're 10 seconds from landing" Lemo said adjusting the steering mechanism, pushing the vessel further down towards the new planet. 

Soon after the three bunch landed stepping outside their shoes were caressed with a soft field of fresh grass. The two aliens took in the invigorating scent surrounding the planet except Broly who speedily got down on all fours sniffing this new phenomenon briefly pausing looking up at Cheelai for clarification as he'd done so since the debut of the trip. This time Lemo answered instead the other partner was busy recording data on her watch. 

"That's called grass it's-

hang on you're not supposed to eat it!"

Lemo nervously inclined watching the man taking a large bite from the greenery, chewing it, staring obliviously at his panicking friend.

Swallowing the patch of grass he tried pronouncing the new term as he'd done so previously when listening to the new explanation from his friend. Who was now laughing after finalizing the data on her watch, seeing the saiyan eat the grass so casually. 

"If I didn't know you and spotted you from afar I'd confuse you with one of those animals" Cheelai joked pointing over to the side, there were a couple deer gathered around shyly to meet their new comers. Broly stood up inspecting the flock he counted eight of them with his eyes. Then hunched down ripping a piece of grass offering some to the animals.

They scattered away retrieving to the dark corners of the forest. Broly didn't understand why they did so, he didn't look back at his friends for an explanation this time. The man let his emotion handle this scenario, why did they run? did they not like grass? Or was it the man's bulkier stature that offended them. For some reason this triggered Broly's habit; getting mad when he didn't understand something regardless of how small the situation.

The saiyan's ki began to rise before dropping after feeling something wet lick the clutching hand he held the grass in. It was a small deer who'd crept up behind the man who had been too busy focusing on the herd. The man eased up leaning down to turn his hand over opening it for the youngling who hesitantly accepted the offer slowly chewing the grass. 

"Aww I think the little one likes you, don't worry about the other mob of deer running away. They do so whenever they feel threatened they probably never seen people like us so it was only to be expected. Except for this young one they seem to have taken quite a liking to you"

"Liking to Broly?"

"Yes Broly that means they are quite fond of you oh look it wants you to play with them"

"Play?" The saiyan looked at the enthusiastic youngling softly pulling on his finger with it's mouth motioning the man to follow along. 

"Broly can't play or father will get mad" He admitted turning away from the young deer who just stood there insisting, gesturing a bit more at the man. Before giving up and resting down on the grass enjoying it's new friends company. Cheelai stopped herself after a stern look Lemo gave her to avoid cursing Paragus in front of Broly. They understood it was going to take some time for Broly to start enjoying himself without fearing his dead father's backlash. This saddened them both knowing they couldn't say anything about his past without angering the man. 

"How about we find somewhere to stay I think we can all use some rest" 

"Rest? Why would we rest midway it's-" Cheelai protests before understanding what Lemo was doing.

Back in Vampa there wasn't a day or night the man just slept whenever he felt like it. Lemo suggested this because the way Broly was acting resisting now was an improbable alternative. The man was compliant doing as he was told he had been oddly obedient to them both ever since they wished him back to his planet; which they never told him finding no need to. Cheelai nodded her head understanding and chose to play along with Lemo's plan. 

"Ye-Yeah rest! we really need to find somewhere to settle down. I am exhausted I'm sure you have plenty more questions but we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, we have all the time in the world right Broly?" The man nodded with a gentle smile following his two friends who led the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more chapters instead of updating one at a time. Honestly it's just the damn revise and editing that's taking more time.


	14. Anguish

_ An eerie cold flowed through touching the saiyan's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself inside the dark void again, except this time around it wasn't snowing but the coldness around still remained. The lofty man sat down crossing his legs chuckling a little to himself. This was day four of sitting in the dark in a small bubble of light encircling him. The man long abandoned wishing to return to the flower field, he remembers the other saiyan's face all too clearly after waking up Broly and promising to train him.  _

_ During those four days on Vampa the saiyan sat in the dark void grinning to himself just thinking about the cheerful man. The void had remained calm those times around not bothering the man smiling to himself patiently waiting to get out of the place. _

_ The void left him alone all four times except now. A sharp stone the saiyan used back in Vampa to draw appeared in front of him, or has it always been there? And he is just now noticing it. Was the void trying to make peace with him as if to say "go ahead draw as you please" _

_ The man took the stone and drew the first thing that stayed on his mind, keeping his spirit up by the mere thought of them. The saiyan traced a detailed picture on the floor. This was the first time he allowed himself to draw peacefully. The man was finishing up his drawing before an unexpected foot stepped on it.  _

_ "Didn't I tell you not to waste your time on these pointless doodles and why the hell are you drawing that damn Prince's idiot accomplice! Has all my teachings been for nothing! _

_This breaks my heart, the only thing you should be tracing here is a plan to finish the job and avenge me!_ _"_

_ "Right son?" _

_ The man felt a shivering cold rolling down his spine freezing him where he sat refusing to look up. Why was he here in this place? Had the void set him up? giving him enough time to finish just to get caught. The man was furious by this set up; he felt hate towards the void, despised it even. His ki was rising exponentially fast before a familiar shock struck him. Only this time it came from above striking him like lighting. The man started pulling at his collar desperately the painful screams echoed around the void. As he spun growing ever so angry unable to strike back.  _

_ "You did this to yourself Broly I didn't even need a remote this time, guess this place saw it fit to punish you for your incompetence _

_ Now promise you'll avenge your dear father who took care of you when your own country abandoned you!" uttering a word was implausible due to the screams of the persecuted saiyan who could only shake his head no at his father's request.  _

_ "You dare become defiant! I didn't want to do this seeing the lightning got it handled but..." The older man pulled out a remote from his pouch pressing a red button. Increasing the pain leaving the tortured saiyan on his knees banging his head consistently on the floor. Furious because he was so powerless against this pain.  _

_ "You are making this harder than it should be boy, just obey me and this will all be over" The voice of the old man demanded to his son who was violently banging his head on the ground blood dripping down on his face blemishing his drawing. The man managed to open his eyes just enough to see the bloody picture but not the man shouting. Seeing his blood staining the one person who somehow made the man joyous by just thinking about them, had the lofty saiyan shaking his head vigorously no barely managing some words he yelled at the top of his lung filled with agony.  _

_ "Ca..ca..n't... Ca...n't... Wo..won..'t!" _

_ He refused to give in, holding his hands on both of his ears to block his fathers voice preferring to endure the pain rather than listen. He internally apologized to his father for disobeying again. But this was simply a task Broly could never carry out.  _

The man violently banged his head on the concrete crying out in pain. Except this concrete was warm? Has the void changed it's weather again? No, the darkness could never be this calming and comfortable? 

Broly brusquely opened his eyes putting his screaming on halt. An orange garment came to view he tried to stand up but failed because two muscular arms were wrapped around the man pushing his face down on the material refusing to let go. Broly stayed this way for a moment having never felt such warmth before this made him feel so safe. He felt like nothing could hurt him, not even the shock treatment his ki began to decrease. The hands firmly wrapped around the man loosened briefly resting around him for a second before falling down altogether. Broly alerted by the sudden loss of the safe embrace stood up a little just enough to stare down at the orange garment. Immediately mortified by what laid ahead of him. 

The bloody drawing in the void was no longer a drawing. Goku's clothes were stained with blood, a mix of Broly's and his own. Mainly Goku's blood dominating, his dark blue shirt and orange garment were ripped revealing skin covered in blood and bruises. The orange colour Broly saw was the only one that remained a small patch on the side of Goku's chest not drenched in blood. The injured saiyan's face was filled with pain but tried hiding it to force a smile slowly shutting his eyes. With shaking hands Broly reached for the man lifting him with both hands gripping their shoulders and shaking him anxiously as if he'd just broken something he knew could never be fixed. 

"ka...karot, kakarot! Kakarot!"

He desperately started whispering the name augmenting to yelling it out. No this couldn't be happening had the void been real all this time? Had Broly really killed a man without ever seeing how he executed the murder? No it couldn't be his doing someone else must have done this. Broly could never begin to fathom the idea of laying a finger on the other man. 

Silence was all the panicking saiyan received from the bleeding man. Broly's ki begins to rise again with his vision blurring from tears that threaten to escape his eyes. 

"No...no don't..you gotta control your ki I'm fine I just need to rest a little and catch my breath" Goku manage speaking his words in a murmur with his raspy voice. Broly's ki instantly dropped relief coming over him still carefully holding the man with both hands on his shoulders. 

"Kakarot! Broly thought... Broly thought he killed you! What happen! Who did this!"

Goku opens his lidded eyes, surprise the other man didn't remember the previous event, never the matter he gave a sympathetic grin. 

"No one hurt me buddy I just... I just I uhhhh got attacked by a bear that's all. I'll be fine really I'll just instant transmiss-" He tried but failed to lift his arm to his head not noticing they were broken rendering them useless. If only he could teleport back home and get a senzu bean he thought. A realization hit him he was in the middle of the woods with broken arms and shattered ribs poking his internal organs suffocating him. If he stayed like this with no senzu or medical assistant he was in fact a goner with few minutes left to spare. Goku obviously wouldn't tell this to his peer but will make the most of it with what little time he had left. Although there was so much he wants to say and so little time his voice wouldn't hold out for long, Goku figures enjoying the lofty saiyan's presence is more than enough if this is the last time they share together. The injured man gazed at him with soft eyes, never breaking eye contact. 

"A bear-!?....what is it Kakarot?" Broly thought he was hurting the man so he gently placed him down resting his head on the ground. While backing up himself giving the injured saiyan some space. 

"Come closer so I can get a better look at you" Goku whispers. His vision was blurring and he couldn't see the taller man for long. If his arms had not been broken the man would have reach up to grab Broly's face close enough to have their foreheads touching. Meanwhile Broly did as he was told and slowly approached with his hands on his knees maintaining some distance, afraid he would hurt the man. 

"Even closer I want to see your face...have it closer to mine" Goku weakly lift a broken hand barely centimeters off the ground. Which Broly did not fail to notice and caught it earning a pained flinch from the injured. Then delicately lifting the hand to rest on the taller man's cheek. At this point Broly understands the situation but refuses to cry. If this was the last time Kakarot saw him, it wouldn't be in tears instead he smiled staring fondly at the man that laid beneath him.

Time was ticking and Goku would use whatever words he had left to try pronouncing his peers name. So he thought but his voice was gone his vision giving out as well and his eyes slowly shutting down. This time Broly knew he couldn't keep the tears in he fought them hard and would have fail if it wasn't for two familiar voices running towards them shouting out his name. The two wasted no time to run to their aid taking out a small bag and forcing a senzu bean down Goku's weak pulsating throat. They all awaited impatiently as the man's wounds healed instantly and he stood checking himself then looking back at the three giving them a thumbs up. 

"Man I almost died there for a second I completely forgot I gave you guys some senzu beans before I left thanks for saving my life uuhh?"

"I'm Cheelai"

"And I'm Lemo"

"Oh great well thanks for saving my life Cheetah and lemon! I was sure I was a goner" The man said gratefully rubbing the back of his head earning an agitated Cheelai to stand up crossing her arms. 

"We just saved your sorry ass and you can't even pronounce our names correctly you did that on purpose bastard! I only came here to check on Broly not you, but since you did sorta save our lives back then... Let's just call it even!"

"She doesn't mean that when you took Broly away she was worried sick about the both of you she thought you'd surely die out there Son Goku. 

That's why she brought the magic beans just in case, see my old brain forgot you gave us those things back then I wasn't sure if they'd even work. 

We both really appreciate you for helping Broly again, in any case Cheelai would never let a person die on her watch no matter how bad they are hehe she's actually a big softie when you get to know her"

"Lemo quit spewing nonsense to this idiot! And who ya calling a big softie!?" She captures the older alien in a headlock rubbing his head down with her fist. Who was begging her to stop, and Goku let out a stentorian laughter at the two companions' antics. Everyone returns to acting to their regular self except Broly who looks down disappointed in himself after hearing Cheelai and Lemo. The alien said they'd been saved again? From what Broly could only assume to be him. 

"Kakarot said bear attack him tell Broly the truth. What happened?" Broly spoke sternly standing back on his two feet to eye the man who stopped laughing and the two aliens stopped bickering when they heard the serious bass tone from the usually calmer saiyan. 

"It's nothi- no I... Okay you deserve to know the truth you're right"

"I was searching for your ki to locate how far you were so I could come back tomorrow morning but got here as soon as I felt your ki rising dangerously fast. 

When I got here you were firing ki blasts at anything and banging your head everywhere on the walls and floors destroying the cave. Your friends refused to leave you alone even if it meant getting hurt in the process so I took you far from them and brought you here. 

You wouldn't stop yelling in pain and banging your head on the concrete, I didn't want you cracking your skull open so I locked your body against mine so you could bang your head on something....softer. My powers weren't able to hold out for to long thankfully you woke up and snapped out of it"

Time stopped for a second the revelation stunned Broly who couldn't help but break eye contact with the man turning his back around to hide his tears and the shame he felt. Broly didn't know how to apologize for nearly killing the saiyan. Broly was furious with himself for not remembering any of this how could he become so dangerous. The conflicted man started being grateful for the shock treatment at least then he wouldn't hurt anyone. It was okay to be in pain as long as no one else suffered because of him. His father was right after all punishment was the solution.

Broly threw a powerful punch in his bare face breaking his nose and continue to punch his face and body hard enough to shatter his jaw and break his ribs. The two aliens were yelling for him to stop while Goku ran to him grabbing a hold of his wrists but not strong enough to stop the taller saiyan's strength. Not wanting to hurt the man Goku did the only thing that would stop Broly and slipped between the body and the punches. Getting hit by one in the process unintentionally from Broly who finally stopped dropping on his knees. 

"Why would you? I hurt you again!? I deserve punishment... Hit me then! Hit me! Shock me! Break me! If Broly can't control own power people get hurt. I'm too dangerous Bro...Broly is useless...." He desperately cried out breaking down impuissant to hold back the tears and emotions running through him. This pain the three others watching him. Goku got on one knee lifting up Broly's face by the chin and wiping away a tear. 

"Punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault is never the answer. Don't ever talk about yourself like this again, I already told you I'm here to help you control your power we'll figure this out together I promise"

"Broly will just hurt everyone again especially Kakarot you almost die because of me-"

"Broly!! I didn't almost die because of you, you didn't hurt me I was the one who protected you from harm, the only one hurting here is you and talking down on yourself like this is making things worse. I don't ever wanna see you in pain like this again, I swear on my life I'll figure this out" The man spoke grabbing Broly's face with both hands. The taller saiyan dried his tear wiping some blood off his face which would blend in regardless due to how immensely he started blushing because of the courage Kakarot was portraying. 

"What? What's wrong can't you breathe Broly?"

Goku said to the saiyan who blush some more from this. 

"Kakarot said my name twice for the first time" Broly said shyly now Goku too was flustered not realizing he'd slip up like this to caught up in the moment. If Broly had not pointed this out Goku wouldn't have notice and all the butterflies flying in his stomach wouldn't be an issue. He removed his hands from the taller man's face standing up and looking away. 

"We-Well anyways it's suuuper late I should be letting you guys get some rest. If anything happens I'll teleport back here no problem.

Thanks again for saving me and all green bean and lime bye now! I'll see you later Br—uhhh buddy" Goku instant transmission his way out without looking back. Leaving everyone else speechless before Cheelai and Lemo broke the silence. 

"Green bean! That asshole has really done it this time"

"I gotta agree with you on this one Cheelai it was okay to butcher our names a lil bit the first time but this is just ridiculous do I look like a lime to you?"

"Actually yes more like an orange but I guess a lime works too"

"You know what, I don't want to hear this from someone who looks like a green bean"

"Call me that again and I can't guarantee your safety tonight" 

"He said my name..." The two turn around tilting their heads to the side confuse, watching the blushing man who smiled stupidly to himself. "Kakarot said Broly's name two times that makes me happy"

"Yeah you two looked like a bunch of tomatoes blushing like that I thought your heads would explode there... It wouldn't have been so bad if Goku's head had though"

"Cheelai! Don't talk like that about Broly's future husband or we can't promise you'll be invited to the wedding" Lemo teased they both burst out laughing except Broly who was looking at them confuse by the new terminology. "Husband?" "Wedding?" Whatever those terms were he'll ask later Broly was tired and took the two in his arm flying back to the cave they found to crash in for the time being. 


	15. Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with 4 new chapters I haven't abandon this story I promise!

Teleporting back to Earth may have been a decision the saiyan would come to regret the moment he arrived home. Goku was standing a few feet from the queen bed where Chi-Chi slept. Or so he thought until the wife flipped over to face him showing some concern as she slightly stood from her sleeping position wiping the restlessness from her eyes. 

"Goku-sa are you alright?"

"Ye.. Yeah Chi Chi I'm alright, why wouldn't I be hehe sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was barely half asleep before you left. Anyways where did you run off to this time?" She stretch her arms with a sleepless yawn fatigue subduing her. She arrived home at a later time today. Reason being that, she busied herself by tending to all the dull drudgery. The saiyan had already been in bed that day after he'd garnered up the crops to sell them to the merchants at the local market.

He decided to clock in when everything was done. Usually he went to bed after dinner gratifyingly snoring away after finishing up his meal and having done the dishes. A habit Chi-Chi triumphed in ingraining into their beings. Cleaning up after oneself was number one rule when it came to having a messy partner such as Goku.

The man was easy to comply considering he grew up alone, having lost his grandfather at such a young age. The discarded saiyan had no one to teach him proper manners and such, up till he met Bulma who herself didn't have the best manners but she was quick to educate the younger boy whenever he acted oblivious. The one who really was to thank for teaching him proper etiquette was Chi-Chi. He was grateful for having her even if she could be inordinately intransigent at times. He knew she did it out of altruism and benevolence for her family.

Then again, her husband's happy-go-lucky way of behaving wasn't always the best thing when it came to disciplining their child. His nonchalant attitude even put Gohan at risk when he was still a child. To put it simply, the wife's parenting style was of authoritarian and the husband's style, permissive. They both tried their hardest either way and Gohan turned out to grow into a fine young man with a family of his own now. Goten was still just a kid but well taken care of by his family members and friends. 

Goku sat down on the empty side of the bed facing away from Chi Chi trying to regain his original skin tone after getting caught flat-footed. "I-I went to go check on the strong guy I told you about earlier" He started not sure if he should tell her what went down back there. The wife stared at his back annoyed that her husband wouldn't look at her when discussing. Eye contact was important to Chi Chi the only time Goku looked away was when he was either making excuses or lying through his teeth. Something he sucked at by the way, anyone could tell when the man was lying. Which is how Chi Chi was able to discern that her hesitant husband's voice was telling the truth. 

"I figured as much but that doesn't explain why I can see the tip of your ears burning red. Seriously what happened? You sure you alright?" She said growing a bit worried. The saiyan hadn't noticed this and directly covered his ears feeling self-conscious. Turning a darker shade of red that could be seen from the back of his neck.

The saiyan briskly stood up disappointed by himself for choosing to run away again. This would be the second time he'd done so in a day even. Goku put two fingers up to his hand stopping midway when he was interrupted by a firm hand grabbing his opposite wrist.

"Goku Sa! I know you weren't just about to use instant transmission after I ask you a genuine question

Look I seem to have a pretty good understanding of what's going on here so you can either sit down and tell me yourself or I'll just tell you exactly what I think is going on here" She told the daze man, straight from the shoulder. 

Goku was confused, what was his wife talking about? She doesn't verily know the reason why he is flustered, there's no way. She couldn't possibly it's laughable even but he'll take his chances. Given that revealing actual truth is positively not a choice. She'll probably just say he got into a fight with one of his delinquent friends or something. Goku's face regains it's original colour with a sneer forming across his face.

"Please Chi Chi do tell" He hops on the bed crossing his leg when he landed, facing the woman waiting in anticipation to what she'll answer. "I don't know why you're getting cocky all of a sudden you really think I don't know what a blush looks like, not just a typical blush at that, more like a  _ I have a crush on a certain someone who I just can't get off my mind  _ type of blush, am I right?" Goku fought hard to maintain his balance and not fall off the bed. How did she–? No how was she able to tell? Wait did she just call it a crush! The man opened his mouth ready to rebuttal but his wife beat him to it, smirking because his reaction proved her correct. 

"So I was right! No wonder why you've been so restless these past few days, always sneaking out to get some  _ fresh air,  _ this Broly guy must really be something special" Chi Chi did have her doubts at first as to what could keep her husband up at night. Goku felt like he'd been caught red handed. Why did he feel like he'd broken something between him and Chi Chi. He'd been loyal throughout their marriage.

On the flip-side, it's not like he tried anything funny with someone else. There were many thoughts coursing through the Saiyan's mind. The main one being, why did he feel blameworthy? And wait did she just say  _ Broly _ . How did she know his name Goku had not once mention or even manage to say his name out loud; well until recently today but that was all but an accident. 

"Chi Chi how do you know his name? I never even said it to you" The woman gave him a smirk and teasingly responded. "Oh that, you see when you teleported back here one night and fell asleep. I presume you were dreaming of him since you kept repeating his name and all" At this point Goku didn't think he could become any more embarrassed than he already was had he really said his name in his sleep.

Taking a pillow to tightly squeeze hoping to control the nerves the man tried to deny the claim. "I must have been dreaming a very violent fight with him or something" Chuckling Chi Chi responded by teasing some more "Oh there was definitely some sort of intense wrestling going on in there but I wouldn't say it was  _ violent _ at all" Goku put his face against the pillow to hide his discomposure why was his wife like this. But more importantly why was she even teasing him shouldn't she be angry right now. Goku sneaked a glance to see the wife laughing at the man's reaction. 

"Chi Chi aren't you mad...." The wife stared at him in surprise as if it wasn't an obvious sensible question to ask. "Why would I be mad? I mean I guess that would be a normal reaction but for some reason...Oh who am I kidding I'll just give it to you straight"

"Goku Sa we've been married for how long now? I know you like the back of my hand. So would I be wrong if I say you felt like this was more of a "I gotta uphold my promise" scenario" The man sat up putting his pillow to the side. "Chi Chi I love you very much you know that right I would never do something to betray your trust... I haven't and I never-"

"Yes dear I know that you love me very much and I also love you dearly but in your case it's a different feeling from what's going on with Broly. 

You may have been my first love but I don't think I was your first.... And that's Okay! I guess the younger me was just blinded by love at the time, marrying someone who didn't even know what marriage was much less love" She smiles comfortably. Meanwhile Goku wanted to speak up but stopped when she put up her hand, lightly shaking her head no. "Listen honey I know this is confusing for you but marriage isn't about upholding a duty you set for yourself or living together. You have to genuinely love one another, a different love more intimate and be happy. I'm not angry or sad hun. You can't control what this here wants so I'll be here to clarify anything and support you like you've supported me throughout this whole time" She was referring to his heart and put a hand over the beating pulse. 

Goku was flabbergasted, support him? Chi Chi had always supported him even when she didn't agree with some things. The guilt he'd felt throughout this time had somewhat dissipate for a moment after the touching words his wife spoke. Goku slid forward from his position and leaned in to tightly embrace the woman. "I don't deserve you Chi Chi you deserve a better person other than me I'm sorry" He whispered dejectedly sinking his face on her shoulder.

The woman embraced him back for a moment before steadily pushing him back after he apologized. She sternly looked into his eyes now she was visibly angry. "Goku Sa! don't apologize you are a wonderful husband, liking someone else doesn't change that fact. I already told you I'm not mad and especially not sad so you better stop looking at me with those sad puppy eyes alright"

The man nodded regaining some spirit by his wife's usual short temper attitude. She was just like Bro...Wait did he just start comparing the two? Pull yourself together Goku you're fortunate enough to be alive don't think anymore unnecessary things. The woman gave a satisfied smile after her husband's small change in demeanor. 

"Now you must invite him over tomorrow for dinner I'd love to meet him! I hope he enjoyed my cooking" She said enthusiastically at the new suggestion. While the man anxiously put up his hands in defense. "Whoah invite him for dinner? Like with the whole family and all? Isn't that going to fast. Can we do this some other time"

The woman gave him a stubborn look "listen here I know you all too well by now you are not getting out of this one. I'll ask Videl and Piccolo to help me out with the cooking. We all know how you Saiyans eat is there anything he likes in particular?" She made up her mind, leaving no space for debate. Goku was struggling to grasp the situation. Here he was with his  _ wife  _ casually speaking of a man he met not too long ago. The saiyan wasn't used to speaking about his crus... No he's not going to start calling him that, he refused to! Broly was just a friend. This fact still saddened the saiyan, it was nice his wife didn't mind and all but Broly most likely didn't even feel the same way.

"Goku Sa! Goku Sa! Hellooo are you gonna answer my question?" The wife waved a hand across his face bringing him back to reality. Oh right what was his friends favorite food right? 

"I just met the dude so I don't know much about him but he seems like a  _ I'll eat anything whenever I'm hungry  _ type of guy"

"Perfect so just like you! Well as much as I'd love to stay up and talk about your new boyfriend. I'm completely drained let's get some rest" She covered herself with the blanket, turning her back and giggling to herself knowing her husband was blushing again. She never would have guessed the man to get overly embarrassed over such a matter. 

"He's not my-!...you did that on purpose didn't you, fine goodnight Chi Chi" He leaned over her to place a nightly kiss on her cheek as he always did. The woman smiled, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. 

"Goodnight honey I'm glad we had this conversation" Goku leaned back with his arms over his head staring up at the blank ceiling. "Yeah me too...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe  
> ヾ(＾-＾)ノ


	16. Socializing

Morning arrived, this had been one of the few nights Goku was finally able to sleep soundly he felt refresh getting ready for the day. With his wife in a particularly good mood. While they were getting ready she was going on about how she should organize a small cookout and invite all of their close friends so Broly could meet them all. Even though Goku was still uneasy with this whole situation he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited himself. He recalls the empty wasteland of planet Vampa. Broly hadn't been around many people so it'd be nice to get him some new interactions. 

After finishing his morning routine he embraced the gleeful wife who handed him the red capsule box which Goku forgot about good thing she'd remember. He Teleported to the planet Broly and his friends inhabited. As soon as he got there Goku could feel himself growing nervous. His stomach aching from a case of the jitters after sensing Broly's ki. For a second there, Goku almost forgot he was supposed to teach the man how to control his ki. He assumed the man was healed by now after eating a senzu. Surely Cheelai gave him one, the man had brought them two beans since that's all karin had left at the time. 

The saiyan searched out for Broly's ki which was oddly faint. Had Broly learned to control it in such a short time already? The man followed the energy that lead to another cave in the back of a breathtaking waterfall. When he entered through the side of the running water the spacious cave seemed boundless. He walked for a minute before spotting the one bedroom capsule home. He knocked three times growing more anxious but still excited to greet the other man. Small but heavy footsteps made their way rapidly opening the entrance revealing a disheveled Cheelai who pulled him abruptly inside of the small house.

Stumbling his way in Goku froze for a moment at the sight laying in front of him. Broly was laying on the bed aching all over and next to him Lemo was wiping away his sweat with a small white T-shirt drenched in a bucket of water. Broly had his eyes tightly shut, his injured body laying pale under the blanket. Goku never imagine the man could look so derived of colour, his darker tan was instead replaced with a pasty dry one. 

"Goku! I never thought I'd say this but thank goodness you're here! Please help Broly he's barely hanging on.... Please tell me you brought one of those magic bean things with you" The alien said frantically tugging at the orange gi shirt. The man nodded and gently removed her shaking hands he stayed calm and walked over to Broly. Leaning down to grab one of his hands

"Just hang on for two more seconds I'll be right back with a senzu okay" He said warmly at the sweating man who managed a small smile eyes remaining squeezed shut due to the overbearing pain. Goku wasted no time teleporting over to Karin's place the cat should have a new batch by now. Thankfully he did the man rushed to the basket and took a spoonful apologizing to Karin who stood there unfazed by the saiyan's sudden intrusion. The cat was used to it by now. 

Without a doubt, Goku manage to do this with seconds to spare. He dropped the rest of the senzu in the middle of the bed and took one carefully placing it over the dry lips of the injured who manage to chew even with a broken jaw. He never failed to impress Goku if it had been anyone one else with those kind of severe injuries not even Vegeta or himself could have lasted all night. 

Broly force down the dry bean swallowing it with clenched eyes. Quickly regaining his original tan with all of the bruises and injuries vanishing. He stood from his bed amaze by this new magic one second he was barely breathing the next he was good as new as if no bones had ever been shattered in the beginning. Cheelai took the beans from the bed and held onto them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Broly turned his feet to the side of the bed stretching them down on the floor. 

"Broly's healed! Thanks Kakarot" He said genuinely. Goku didn't need to speak, his huge grin said _no problem_ loud and clear. When something hit him as he glanced over Cheelai who looked away nervously fully aware at what the saiyan was going to ask. 

"What happened to the other bean?" The female just shoved all the senzu bean in the small gun pouch she had behind her waist avoiding to meet the Saiyan's eyes. The act only was incriminating her as the saiyan dumbly stared at her waiting for an answer. "That'-its not like I need to explain myself to you, but I may have dropped it on the way and lost it by accident". She said rubbing the top of her hair in shame "by the time we got back to the ruined cave it was gone. Broly had just enough strength to bring us here I'm sorry Broly please forgive me!" She bowed her head apologetically towards the healed man who gave her a little smile. Still surprised by the action, a first for Broly he was always the one to do the apologizing not the other way around. 

"Don't say sorry Cheelai Broly is fine because you guys took care of him" He said walking up to his friends who were standing side by side to one another holding back tears touched by the taller man's words. They spent all night taking care of Broly and telling him that if anyone could endure such pain and injury it was him so he mustn't give up. He smiled gratefully at them their encouragement truly meant a lot and somehow dimmed the pain.

Returning his attention back to the man who'd brought the senzu. 

"Thank you Kakarot...let's go train Broly doesn't want to hurt anyone without knowing again" He said without hesitation the man really wanted to control his power if it meant avoiding an event like yesterday. Goku nodded fully understanding what his peer seek; control over his own power. 

"Oh but before we do that I brought you guys a larger place to live follow me" Goku said pulling out the small red capsule box from his navy blue belt. Leading the way out to a few feet further into the cave stopping in a dryer corner away from the water dripping down the stalactites. He threw open the small capsule revealing a much larger home than he'd anticipated. The round home was of a light green colour. The place was a three story home with five bedrooms and bathrooms. Then again a bigger home was exactly what a man over seven feet needed. The three followed watching the process in disbelief. Lemo and Cheelai walked around inspecting the tall building than Cheelai shoved Goku out of the way rushing her way to the front door to explore everything with Lemo who apologize for her rudeness while following her indoor. 

Goku giggled at the two he too was going to follow inside the home but paused himself turning around to check on Broly. The taller man was standing there waiting, not sure if he was allowed to enter or not. Broly was used to proceeding to do something after an order was given. So the man was still adjusting to this whole doing things on your own free will business. Seeing this Goku went behind him to push Broly on the back who took hesitant steps towards the door. 

"No reason to be shy buddy this is your new home now! It's much bigger too. Now go join your friends and see what's inside!" 

Broly advance inside the house after a encouraging push from Goku who gave him a thumbs up when he looked back at the cheerful saiyan before getting dragged by the two aliens urging him to come check the place out. Goku waved him goodbye as he walked outside giving them time to tour the house together. 

Goku flew off further to wonder around the new planet which was incredibly beautiful. He came to a stop once he spotted a young deer. Odd enough the youngling was alone laying down boredom reigning over them. Goku landed on the grass next to the deer who immediately sparked up to the new company. The two automatically hit it off Goku played with the youngling chasing them around unaware of time passing by. He stopped once the young friend became tired than rested their head on top of the Saiyans lap. The man had his arm casually stretched over his head leaning on the bark of a tree feeling himself drifting off to sleep. 

Once he woke up to his surprise Broly was sitting next to him gently caressing the young deer who'd long left Goku's lap to find comfort in Broly's thighs. Goku's eyes opened halfway admiring the man's feature and his gentle nature towards the youngling. For a second Goku thought this may have been a dream up until the man sitting next to him spoke snapping him out of his daydream. Goku stood up apologizing to his peer who gently smiled at him letting go of the deer who skipped away somewhere in the deep ends of the forest. 

Once the deer was far enough, away from harm Goku started with the lesson. 

"Alright buddy one way ya can control your power is by clearing the mind. Just let all your thoughts float away. Once you do that you'll become more aware of your own body." Broly stared at his new sensei clearly lost by everything that's been said. Seeing that Goku cleared his throat and explain further. 

"What I mean is your goal is to focus on the inner part of your body. Here let's both start with simple meditation" He sat down crossing his legs telling Broly to do the same which he did. 

"I'm not really a huge fan of meditating myself, but I think this might help you. Alright now close your eyes take a big breathe in and out... exactly just like that now relax your muscles and just focus on your breathing clear all thoughts or questions away" Broly did as he was told loosening up and closing his eyes.

Although he was confused on this whole clearing mind lesson. He usually didn't overthink anything and brushed them to the side but for whatever reason now. His head was crowded by thoughts and memories, unpleasant ones at that. He'd almost kill a whole person back then, the man hated to doubt Kakarot but what was sitting down and breathing going to do. Ever since the shock treatment was gone the man had repeatedly lost control. Other times he found his ki rising unable to stop unless a heaven-sent distraction came up. This wasn't going to do at all the more he thought the angrier he grew. Were these the type of thoughts Kakarot wanted him to get rid of?

Broly focused and tried to shake them away but closing his eyes only made it easier for them to appear so clearly a picture of his father holding that remote came to view. That's when it hit him the void. This was all the void's fault in the first place striking down on him like that after letting him finish up his drawing. The man knew he'd be a fool to ever think the void as an ally so he never did. So why did Broly feel betrayed like he'd been deeply stabbed in the back. 

Broly was now pulling at his collar reflexively. This was a habit of his whenever his ki sparked up. The man pulled on his collar knowing the action to be futile when the electricity poured out. Still Broly was tugging shaking his head no as he recalled all those events ever so clearly with his closed eyes. Once Goku felt the rising ki he stood up urging Broly to calm down. His ki was rising and he had not heard Kakarot's voice. Goku knew this wouldn't be an easy task more importantly he had to act quickly if words didn't get through the angry man. 

Broly stood up growling as his ki continued to grow. The man quickly forgot his surrounding or what situation he was in. Until he felt two hands firmly placed on top of his while he was gripping onto his own collar. Broly finally opened his eyes they glowed a bright yellow slowy fading away to return to their original dark shade. Gaining his eyesight back to focus on the man grabbing both of his hands with unwavering eyes. 

"Even back then you were tugging at this, this thing has caused you a lot of pain." Goku said gently moving the larger hands away and breaking the collar with his own hands using a fast ki impact. Broly agape at the action he grabbed his neck feeling the bare skin. Before panicking from the sudden loss; what was Kakarot saying? No he shouldn't have done that! This was the only hope to keep Broly sain, his father would be furious. Broly collapsed on both knees sinking his fingers deep into the grass digging at dirt and squeezing his palms around it. 

"No... Kakarot... This is bad very bad, father is gonna be mad...Broly will lose control again with no collar to stop him... Urghh" He looked down preparing to bang his head hard on the ground. It was making it's way down ready to strike but was stopped midway by the hand of Kakarot who removed both of his implanted hand off out of the dirt. Wiping the dirt off the larger hands he began to speak. 

"No one is gonna hurt you anymore I'm here to help you control your power. So no collar or self punishment! Also you don't have to bare all this pain by yourself. Your friends are here for you and so am I" He finished wiping Broly's hand looking up to greet him with a comforting grin. The taller Saiyan looked down at the man in wonder was this an oder he was allowed to follow? 

"I don't?" He questioned the grinning man for clarification. "Of course ya don't buddy you're not alone here okay. Oh speaking of, my wife wants you to come back to Earth so she and the rest of my family and friends can meet you. You'll be surrounded by good people and lots of food!" Goku said eagerly to a now calm Broly who returned to a slightly wondering state from that same terminology he'd heard a couple days back. 

"Wife?" The Saiyan asked undefiled and Goku nodded reddening for no apparent reason. How was he supposed to explain this, no the question is why was he nervous about explaining this. What are the odds back then a younger Goku who didn't know any better would answer him with a " _beats me maybe it's some sort of food"_. How time has change now he was the one who was supposed to explain this to his peer. 

"Hehe yeah a wife that's my significant other her name is Chi Chi I live with her"

"Like how Broly lives with Cheelai and Lemo now?"

"Ye-Yes exactly! Except we're closer we are a couple and all" 

"A Couple?"

"Yes you know like ummm partners! I'm the husband and she's the wife" There it was that other terminology his friends used husband? Broly could only assume they meant the same thing and simply nodded at the vague Saiyan's explanation. Goku didn't think he'd struggle so hard to explain something so simple in a non confusing way. He'll just have Chi Chi tell him more when they get there. 

"Can Lemo and Cheelai come?" Broly asks politely obtaining a wider grin from the cheerful man who walked over patting the muscular man's back. "Of course they can! I'm glad you're coming or Chi Chi would have my head if you didn't. Now let's continue practicing some more beforehand" Broly flinched a little at the sudden contact but agreed all the same.

They continued on with the lesson and Goku suggested different methods that would make it easier for his peer. After a couple hours Broly picked up on a particular method the Saiyan mention to help him. Half the day had gone by so the two headed back and sought out the other two friends. Who promptly agree to tag along with their friend. Goku teleported everyone back to Earth before the sun set.

* * *

Goku and Chi Chi made previous arrangements to meet before the sunset in their backyard. So that's where the four landed. Everyone was waiting, the long tables were set neatly with plates and silverware on each one. On one table Chi Chi, Piccolo, videl and Gohan sat down casually chatting together with Pan resting in the arms of her father. On the second table; Master roshie, Chiaotzu, kuririn, Android 18 carrying Marron, Yamucha and Tien who both agreed to come to have a look at the colossal man after hearing how strong he was. Of course they brought Puar and Oolong who'd been bickering with one another. Bulma sat on the end of the table with an annoyed Vegeta who'd been forced to tag along. Trunks and Goten were running around due to their excitement to see a foe who was able to overpower both of their dads. 

Once Goku arrived everyone turn their attention to him. The martial artists who could sense the powerful ki radiating from Broly instinctively stayed alert and dumbfounded by such a immensely powerful ki. Chi Chi was the first one to happily greet them walking towards them. 

"Goku Sa! You guys are finally here and oh my aren't you quite the handsome fellow you're as tall as Piccolo" She said sweetly at Broly who gave a shy smile at the compliment. "Oh please excuse my manners you two must be this dashing Lad's friend allow me to introduce myself I am Chi Chi this idiot's wife" She said pointing over at Goku who smiled stupidly at them. On the other hand Cheelai and Lemo looked up at Broly to see his reaction when the wife introduce herself but it seems like the man still didn't get it.

He just gave a approving nod maintaining his usual expression. He could hear his two friends introducing themselves but his eyes traveled elsewhere and landed on Piccolo. Broly perked up seeing another green alien. In Broly's perspective Cheelai was a good person that he liked and respected very much so since Piccolo is green just like his green friend it'll only be fair to respect the green Namekian. 

Broly acknowledge the Namekian giving them a respectable nod. Piccolo nodded back thinking to himself "S _o this is the Bro guy Son was going on about. You can tell he's insanely strong no doubt."_ The rest of the friends introduce themselves to the man and his two friends. Everything was going well so Goku thought, until Vegeta stood up walking over to the group. 

"It's about time you and your boyfriend show up and who the hell are these two?" He nodded at Broly respectively as a fellow saiyan but looked down on the other two severely. Which Cheelai did not approve of this man's blatant disrespect. 

"Listen ass hole we are Broly's friends we just tagged along to make sure none of you here tries anything funny got that!" She said advancing to the Prince who stared at her appalled by her answer. He moved forward as well to face her eye to eye too stubborn to let her remark fly by. 

"Huh!? Try anything funny what kind of people do you take us for and even if we did there isn't jack shit you could do about it woman!"

"What was that shorty!? You better not try anything funny or I swear to G-"

"-Oh you got some nerves calling me short when you are literally just a sprout!"

"A sprout! Well best believe this _sprout_ won't hesitate to-" The two were now butting heads pushing their foreheads at one another to make the other one feel shorter everytime a new insult was thrown. That's when Bulma interrupted smacking Vegeta on the back of his head who turned around furiously ready to yell at her. But she beat him to it overpowering him with her scolding. 

"Vegeta! Is that how you talk infront of Son kun's boyfriend-..I mean in front of our guest and his friends. As a prince can't you have the decency to show some manners for once" Goku looked at her the same way he's been looking at Vegeta when he called him his boyfriend again; dumbfounded. The man looked back and forth at the yelling wife telling Vegeta to apologize which he spitefully refused. While Lemo bowed down at the two telling them to excuse Cheelai's impudence as well. The rest of his friends giggled at the boyfriend remark and teased Goku as well. Who desperately tried to defend himself. 

"Guys quit saying that I told you he's not my boyfriend!" Everyone just laughed hysterically with Vegeta pushing on further not passing up the chance to ridicule his rival. 

"Yeah sure he isn't that red face of yours definitely has me convince" The prince sarcastically said with a malicious smirk. While Goku just shook his head no, repeating himself. The flurried man hadn't notice Broly's tall frame approaching him from behind with a frown on his face. 

"Kakarot is not Broly's friends?" He question the man, he knew what friends were having had three of them throughout his life so he just thought boyfriend to be the same thing. 

"What no no no of course we're friends buddy, just not _boyfriends_ " he turned around explaining to the taller man who disregarded his confusion and brightened up after kakarot confirmed their friendship. That's when Goten and Trunks interrupted pushing Goku out the way to throw a challenge.

"Hey big guy! Broly was it? I heard you beat up our papa's pretty good so we wanna challenge you to a fight" Trunks said confidently crossing his arms up his chest with Goten besides him with the same expression backing him up. The two best friends were floating to meet the tall man face to face. Everyone paused for a second before bursting out in laughter by the younger two's antics. Vegeta face palm his head shaking it no. Everyone was laughing while Broly appear to be disoriented trying to keep up with Goku's entourage. He looked over at Kakarot then back at the shorter one with spiky hair. The younger one was just like a mini version of the older one. They had the exact same hair, face and similar orange outfits. 

Goku noticed the addled man and went up to pat his son on the back introducing him. 

"This one here is Trunks, Bulmas and Vegeta's son and this little guy here is my son Goten" Broly looked back at the blue haired woman and the grouchy prince. Then back at his son who waved hello he then looked over at Chi Chi spotting the similarities on the two. It was then Broly understood who Chi Chi really was she was the mother of Kakarot's child. Broly's eyes drop to the grinning man. 

"I didn't know Kakarot was a father" He said calmly revealing no emotions on his face. To which Goku rubbed the back of his head adding. 

"Ah yes I never mentioned that and I'm not just a father I'm also a grandpa Gohan come here for a second" He motion over at Gohan who was carrying Pan in his arms next to Videl who followed him. 

"This is my eldest son, Gohan and his wife Videl and this little one here is my granddaughter Pan" He said to Broly who nodded at the couple. The two respectfully exchange bows with a big smile. Broly looked down at Pan curiously. 

"That's a small creature" He said with no ill will intended. This was the first time he'd seen such a small person after all. Goku explained to him that this was Gohan's baby. This fact left Gohan to stare at the loftier man in surprise and asked him if this was the first time he'd seen a baby. Broly nodded while Videl gave him a gentle smile and suggested he carries Pan. Broly looked down at the fragile child and turned down the offer saying he didn't want to break it. The two simply laughed and complimented the taller man saying how kind he was. 

The day went on and everyone became familiar with Broly and his new friends. They all were amazed by the man. They never met someone who knew absolutely nothing of everything. He didn't know any of the food or drinks they served but happily scarfed it down with minimal inspection from them. At this point none of the friends were suprised by Broly's big appetite and messy eating they just chatted with each other peacefully. 

Everyone was too busy focusing on the new guests and their antics that no one notice Goku had not eaten one bite and sneaked away a while back. The man went off to a cliff and hung out with the birds instead. Once night time came around he went to take the three guests back to their planet. Everyone waved goodbye and urged them to come back anytime. When they arrived back to the uninhabited planet Goku left the three to rest in their new home. 


	17. The Spectator

Back in the peaceful planet Goku found himself a comfortable place to stay in the empty forest. With the stars shinning brightly lighting up the planet. Walking further into the woods Goku found a small lake and bathed in for a moment relaxing at the cool water temperature. He stayed in the water for some time enjoying the breeze before getting out drying himself rapidly and putting his clothes back on.

The man sat back down to a near tree so he could throw pebbles that bounce down the clear lake. This was exactly what he needed some time alone. Goku didn't mind large gatherings as long as they were his friends and food was involved. But a certain someone made him feel uneasy about himself. Also, his friends and wife's teasing had not been any help. Vegeta had really been pushing it with the boyfriend dilemma to annoy him on purpose. Good thing Broly didn't understand half the thing being said. 

For the time being Goku spent he couldn't help but be nervous about the whole situation. Of course he was excited to have Broly meet his friends but everything seemed so different even if his his wife was completely okay with whatever growing feelings he felt towards the other male. He wasn't sure of himself completely what was it that he felt anyways? Chi Chi said something about it being a first love thing but Goku always loved people. He loved his wife and his sons deeply but that connection was different then the one he felt towards Broly.

The man was usually care free with a clear head but ever since the day he met the strong warrior. Everything was different he couldn't sleep, he ran away from situations and he always felt like some butterflies were messing around in his stomach. All these scenarios were due to the same thing, Broly. Just saying his name was difficult Goku often struggle with names but this one in particular was the hardest. He found it unmanageable to say the man's name without a certain protuberance occurring. This was perhaps as good of a time to practice saying the man's name while he was alone.

All of this seemed ridiculous but Goku could no longer keep referring to him as "buddy". What if the man in question start to wonder why he never called him by his actual name. That was a discussion he'd like to avoid at any cost. Goku sat on the grass leaning towards the tree. 

"Br-Bro... Br-bro...Bro. Ah dang it! can't I really not say this guy's name without.." He looked down at what he'd been ignoring and avoiding to acknowledge. Sure saying the warriors name gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Yet the real problem was the uneasiness it gave him inside his pants. Goku wasn't one to acknowledge sexual needs because he never had them. Sure he had two kids but back then he was more seeing it as full filing a promise to raising a kid and building a family with his wife.

This time it was different it happened a couple of nights when he woke with a hard disturbance in his pants but the man had ignore it instead he would do as many sit ups and push ups then take a dip somewhere in the coldest lakes he could find. This sounds ridiculous but he even went as far as to teleport to the artic and swim in the freezing water one time it was uncomfortable but it did help. 

Goku knew those methods weren't going to be effective for long. This was a big planet after all and the other were most likely already sleeping by now. The chances of him getting caught was impossible at this point. Especially since he lower his ki completely so Broly wouldn't be able to detect him if he was still up. 

The man knew very little about what he was doing but one thing he was sure of is; he wants to learn and explore his own body. He place one hand on top of his erection and gently palmed it. His mind wander off to the image of the muscular warrior. The way the man never wore a shirt and held himself so confidentally, he only ever wore those tight violet pants that stuck to his skin and shaped every aspect of his brawniness with a green fur wrapped around him and two black arm bands.

Goku undid his belt and slipped his hands inside his orange pants and started to gently palm his hardening crotch still covered by his underwear. The man let out an unexpected gasp and begin to palm it even harder from the new sensation. "Mmmh Bro...ly" He manage to say the name in a husky voice. He could feel his underwear getting wet from the heat caused by the new friction. He seeked for more and decided to slip his hand to fully embrace his erection. 

The man began to stroke it slowly "Bro...ly" He said again the name coming out as a sensual moan. The more he said his name the more uncomfortable he became with his own body heat. He wanted to go back in the cold water to cool himself off but he was to busy tending to his needs at the moment.

Goku picked up the pace and stroke away at his cock steadily. It grew ever so damp from the heat repressed by his boxers and from the accumulating precum leaking down. The man lean further back into the tree to get in a more comfortable position. As he did so Goku froze feeling a sudden ki approaching. He cursed to himself why now? And of all the inconvenient time, right when he was starting to enjoy himself. The approaching ki belong to Broly no doubt. Goku's mind began to race thinking of what would happen next. Good thing he was covered by the bushes and trees or else he would have been done for. 

The man must have been to busy working on his erection that he failed to notice the other saiyan's ki. There was no way Broly felt his ki this was just a coincidence the man probably knew of this side of the forest and came out for some fresh air. As a matter of fact Goku's estimation turned out to be correct. Broly's tall stature walked right past Goku not noticing the man behind the bushes.

That was a close call the saiyan should be feeling relieve but somehow he was disappointed. For some reason he wanted to be seen by the other man. Goku knew Broly would be disgusted by the actions but he was ready to leap before looking and run the risk. Goku took his chances and moan loudly enough for the other man to hear. This action caused the peer to stop in his track looking back to see where the noise came from. Goku moaned again continuing to rubdown his cock with more action. 

He couldn't see Broly but he knew the man had stopped somewhere behind the tall bushes and trees. Goku could feel the other man was staring at him, he must have definitely been confused or sicken by what he was witnessing but Goku didn't care at this point. Just feeling the other man's ki was enough to make him want to cum right there on the spot. Goku wants Broly to see this clearly no matter how uncomfortable the other man would be. So he turned around to the right side of the tree were he could feel Broly's ki radiating from and proceeded to give the man a show he won't forget. 

Goku took the lower end of both of his garments using one hand to lift them up to bite down the ends with his mouth revealing his bare chest and abs to the spectator. He then used one hand to trail his abdominal and circle around his hard nipples. He didn't know what he was doing but he felt the need to act as sexually as he could to impress the warrior who was watching.He went on to place both hands on his waist running them upwards slowly but surely to play with his pectoral. Taking two fingers on each hand he tenderly twisted his nipples "Ahhh~ Broly" He moaned, loud enough for his peer to hear. He continued this action with lidded eyes, heavily breathing out during the act. He could feel his heart rate resoundingly beating he wondered if his audience could hear it too. 

Natheless, Goku's soughing became desperate as he pulled the front of his shirt dipping his head down to pull the shirts over his head so he can rest the garments behind his neck while his arms remained inside of the short sleeves. He lowered his pants to pull out his fully erect cock, dripping with more precum from stimulating his nipples. He continued to twist his right nipple while his left hand eased it's way onto the shaft kneading it with care. One fact remain that surprise him for a moment the other man's ki had not falter which meant he was still around and watching Goku. 

"Y-You like that Broly? I can go faster if you want" He whispered seductively while increasing the rhythm on his cock. He placed his other hand in the back of his head arching his back against the tree. His other hand remained on his dick jerking away vigorously for a while longer. The clapping sound his dick made as it was being continually jerked upward and downward was becoming audibly loud in the silent night. 

"Broly~ I'm about to ahhh~ I think I'm about to cum soon do you wanna see me use both hands to finish the job?" The hedonistic man question with pleasure overflowing him. He placed his free hand on the top of his length wiping down the liquid along the way. He entrapped his lubricated cock with both hands and began rocking his hips to get more friction while twisting and turning his hands together squeezing tightly onto his penis. This action enkindle his climax moaning out Broly's name in the process. 

He rested his head on the back of the tree heavily panting from the shameless deed he just committed. To Goku's dismay the other warrior's ki did not budge, those eyes must have been on Goku the entire time. This earned a pleased smile from the panting saiyan, as an idea came to view. There were still other places that has yet to be explored. Even though Goku was an idiot when it came to sexual desire. Based on his experience, he hadn't fully grasp the situation of what he and his wife did at the time to conceive two kids. He knew the process brought pleasure to the wife. Goku didn't care much for the experience but wanted to make his woman happy so he'd done so. He remembers Chi Chi teasing him about trying anal with her if it'd satisfy him. At the time he was horrified by the explanation his wife told him but now he was curious and now's a good of a time as ever to try it out; with himself of course. 

"Broly do you want me to continue? I've never tried this before but I'll-... I'll do it just for you

So watch me closely alright"

Even though he wasn't getting a respond. The man behind the bush chose to say which was good enough for the aroused saiyan. Goku scoot away from the tree to approach even closer to the opposing ki, unseen by the cluster of tall bushes. He sat up to remove both of his Navy boots placing it to the side. With them now out the way he proceeded to pull down the orange pants with his black boxers following along and throwing them onto the side. The only piece of fabric left on him were the two navy wristbands he kept on his wrist. The man then pulled the shirts off completely and leaned down with his back laying bare on the grass. He opened his legs spreading them wide apart from each other to expose his hole for the attending ki to see. He lowered one hand to make it's way down to caress the hole and used one finger to motion around the ring. Goku licked his lips wiping some sweat from his forehead using the back of his free hand. 

The man let his intuition take over and placed his index and middle finger to busy themselves into his mouth. While the opposite hand remained on the tight hole twitching impatiently. He salavated over the two fingers occupying his mouth spiraling them inside and sucking hard he was looking over at the hidden guest hoping they got the message. He purposely let some drool escape his mouth to percipatate down his chin. After the two fingers were fully emerged in the saliva he pushed one middle finger into his anus flinching at the brand new contact. His long finger roamed deeper inside exploring the hole. Goku let out a small whimper once his finger made contact with it's prostate. The saiyan repeated the motion rubbing further down constantly colliding with his prostate. 

"Ughhh~ Broly I feel so good right now" He groaned out rocking his hips onto the finger to get more action. He then added his pointer finger shuddering at the new sensation of his hole being stretched out. With two fingers now prodding down inside his hole. The man fucked himself ramming them all the way down to repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Goku moaned with rapture this experience was a first for him. "Yes right there mmmh~ Right there Brol–y Yes! It's so tight down there" He panted out stretching his anus even more while pretending that his two fingers were actually Broly's fucking him hard and good. 

The delectation over thrilled him as he craved for more. He used the hand that had been occupying itself by massaging one of his thigh to latch on to his neglected cock. The man strenously stroked the shaft at full tilt. Goku was fucking himself vigorously and at the same time he was jerking off aggressively fast, like a bat out of hell. His moaning grew louder with his body quivering with pleasure at the activity and the unrevealed man's eyes seeing this. 

"Kami I can't take it anymore! Broly I know you're out there you've been- ahh~... You've been watching me all this time right? Come out here and give me a hand for a sec-" He requested to solicit a reaction from Broly at the same time he reached his climax as the cum burst up a couple centimeters into the air falling back on his abs. He then gradually stopped fucking his anus to stretch out his hole opening it with his two fingers for the concealed man to get a better view of the inside. His voice was frisky when he spoke again seeking a response other than silence from the other man. 

"Br-Broly? I can feel you watching me why don't you come and help me out already I promise I'll make you feel reeaal good" He begged this time waiting for a response. He stood on all fours crawling towards the man with pleading eyes. Then stopped when he felt the opposing ki dissipating away. "Broly You still there?" He questioned growing anxious when the ki completely vanished.

Broly hadn't learn to conceal his ki yet so this could only mean the man left. Goku got up to check behind the bushes looking back and forth at the empty forrest. Broly was no where to be seen. Leaving the naked man by himself, with shaking knees Goku made his way on the edge of the lake, his legs slumping down on both knees. His hands clutched the grass while he stared at his reflexion from the water. Awareness hit him as he came down from his high. 

"Heh why am I even suprise; seriously what was I thinking? Have I gone mad? Of course you'd be disgusted, I just wasn't expecting this to hurt so much" He gripped the side of his chest clenching at the tightness he felt within. Goku was to busy satisfying himself and only perceived what he wanted from the situation.

He was hoping the other man's gaze meant that he was intrigued and would come out of the bushes when summoned. Broly was always the curious one even if he didn't know what Goku was doing he would have question him at least. Him leaving without a word was not a option Goku had prepared for. At the worst he wouldn't mind if Broly came out yelling at him appalled by his actions. At least then Goku would have seen him even if it would still hurt. But the sudden disappearance was a clear answer "I'm to revolted to even talk to you right now" Is what ranged in his head.

Shame overwhelmed the man staring at his reflection. He was to embarrass to move he just willingly fuck himself in front of his friend. The other witness it all, this saddened Goku and he started regretting his own actions. He felt a growing pain overcoming him. Is this what rejection felt like? Well it was going to happen at some point right. The man just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. The shriveling ounce of hope he had, had just been proven futile. Goku splashed some water onto his face rubbing away angrily and dipping into the lake to wash the mess he made of himself. 

Goku wasn't a cryer and always withheld his emotion no matter the situation. He got out the water not bothering to dry himself to discourage to do so. It took him a great deal of effort to put his clothes back on then teleported to King Kai's world with the intention of training to derive his sadness away.

* * *

In the meantime, Broly fled back to his home flying at full speed his face steaming red by what he just seen. Kakarot had just done something very similar to Broly. The man remembers the event so clearly back on Vampa. Except now Kakarot was the one doing it and constantly calling out his name he even asked for some help? Broly panicked and escaped on a whim not knowing how else to handle the situation. So he went home hoping to get answers from his two friends.

He hadn't expected the other man to be at his favorite star gazing spot. Broly usually went there to admire the stars finding it easier to sleep under the night sky and being surrounded by nature. He wasn't used to the big house yet, he didn't mind it at all either but having spent his whole life sleeping outside this was just a habit that stayed with him. 

Broly arrived back home walking in on the two friends who were still up this late at night. The two often spent their time playing video games on the large television screen the house offered. They were competitively screaming at one another and stopped at the sudden intrusion. Broly never came home this late, he usually stayed out until morning with Cheelai hassling him around urging him to wash up. Which again Broly hadn't been raised to do. The wasteland did not contain an ounce of water on it, that's why he was astounded the first time he tasted water. In fact the man enjoyed showering he saw it more as a hobby than a task. He remained clean thanks to Lemo or Cheelai having taught him and reminded him to scrub and brush his teeth. 

When he walked in the two friends turned around pausing the game as the panting red face man stood in front of the doorway. He was only able to murmur one word "Kakarot". Lemo asked for Broly to repeat himself not having heard the first time but was interrupted by the green female who joined Broly to guide him into the living room as he sat on the couch. Lemo went to fetch a glass of cold water handing it to the man. Meanwhile, the murmur must have been loud enough for Cheelai to make out as she stood up furious. 

"Kakarot you say!? What the hell did that bastard do he better not have tried anything funny" She said worryingly to the man who gulped down the glass and shook his face no to Cheelai's statement. Broly ran his hands through his long hair and answered as bluntly as he could hoping the two would understand and provide some help. 

"Broly went to sleeping spot and found Kakarot there doing what Broly done back in Vampa" He said as if the two were supposed to know excactly what he was talking about. The two stared at him completely lost. "Son we have no idea what you're referring to what was Goku doing that you did back on Vampa?" Lemo asked nicely with Cheelai relaxing a bit more agreeing to the question. 

"Kakarot was touching himself down there...and in places Broly didn't know could be used like that" He said pointing down at his own crotch so they understood what he meant. The two stared at him in disbelievement. Then back down to where his pointing Lemo simply chuckled and let Cheelai answer this one. 

"You mean you caught him jacking off! Oh that is rich and what do you mean by _places you didn't know could be used like that_?"

"Inside here" Broly pointed on the inside of his pants at his anus. The two stopped laughing and looked at each other with a small smirk Lemo spoke up sitting down next to the taller man. 

"Son I'm assuming your old man never had the _talk_ with you" Broly shook his head no questioning "The _talk_ " To which Cheelai replied "yes Broly the _talk_ he means the birds and the bees don't worry Lemo will tell you all about it right Lemo?" She looked over at the older man whose eyes went wide by Cheelai suddenly throwing the responsibility at him. 

"Why do I have to-... Oh fine, listen Broly based on your reaction. You basically caught the dude jerking off which is something someone does to make themselves feel good _sexually._ If he was... Playing with- or umm using his anus that's also something people do for sexual pleasure more importantly uhhh in the future when you get a boner you might want to hide it" He said pointing down, which Broly hadn't notice and immediately covered his erection with his hands. While Cheelai burst in laughter by Lemo's explanation. Broly flushed from embarrassment thankfully understanding his friend's explanation. 

"Kakarot also ask Broly to help out but I left to come ask you guys" He said honestly leaving the two agaping friends to stare in amazement. It was Cheelai's turn to speak up. 

"He what!? Broly that means he wanted you to... You know join him in the act that's why you came back? well now that you know what are you going to do?" She knew the man was married but didn't bring it up because the way his wife was acting completely okay with the whole scenario. Proved the woman wasn't jealous or that the marriage wasn't working out perhaps. Whatever the reason Cheelai didn't want to see Broly hurt but the decision was his to make. All Cheelai and Lemo could do was support their friend and providing him with as much information to help him. Broly stared back at Cheelai realization hitting him and turned back at the door to fly back to where he'd left kakarot. 

"Atta boy!" "Go get him tiger!" The two friends cheered in sync. When Broly arrived to the forrest he made his way past the bushes then stood there looking around. He search the empty forrest sniffing around for the any traces of the other man's lingering scent. Which was long gone by now, Broly slumped down back in his sleeping spot. The man was a bit disappointed at himself for his lack of knowledge. If he'd known what Kakarot meant he wouldn't have hesitated to "help" him out of course.

Broly rested his hands behind his arms and smiled up to the stars. The thought of Kakarot wanting him to help in him in such an act flattered Broly. He'll just apologize for unintentionally running away when he sees the man for their training session tomorrow. 


	18. Get the hell off my planet!

When morning arrived the saiyan got up optimistically and flew back home. Lemo had set up the breakfast after Cheelai returned from hunting some meat and picked up a couple of fresh fruits enough to last all three of them. When Broly came home the two welcome him at the table serving up his food.

"Look who woke up in a good mood today, so tell us man had did it all go?" Cheelai winked at him nudging an elbow at his shoulder. Broly almost forgot what she was talking about there for a moment but easily remembered and gave the two a small smile in return. Then looked back down focusing on peeling an orange. 

"When I got there Kakarot was gone, It's okay tho Broly will meet him again today" The two looked at him suspiciously even though the man smiled a bit it seemed force. 

"Don't let it get to you son it's not your fault that you didn't know. You two can just talk it out this afternoon" Lemo said to cheer the man up a bit who nodded and finished his food. When everyone was done and ready they went down to explore the planet until sundown. The day went by and the three went back home, Broly stayed for a bit to hang out but had to turn down his friends when they challenged him to play video games with them for who knows how long.

Instead he headed out to his sleeping spot and gazed at the stars. If you asked Broly his favorite time of the day he'll tell you night time. Since it's when all the beautiful stars shine brightly above the sky. Goku hadn't showed up all day maybe he'll come at night so Broly thought. He waited and waited until he fell asleep. The same thing happened the next day and the next until a whole month passed Broly waited but Kakarot never showed up. 

* * *

"For fuck's sake Goku watch where you aim that thing are you trying to kill me!" King Kai yelled hiding with Gregory and bubbles behind a stack of cut wood. They barely dodge that strong Kamehameha Goku threw to travel around the small planet and catching it at the right time to push it back using his brute strength. He wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, tossing it down next to the stack of wood and sat down on one of the Kai's chair. 

"Oops sorry about that guys but Kai I can't kill you, your already dead anyways" Goku said jokingly which was a dumb move on his behalf knowing how sensitive Kai was on this topic. Which he had every right to be, who wouldn't be mad if someone popped out of nowhere to drop off an overblown artificial life form capable of destroying Earth itself. Whenever Goku brought up something relating to Kai's death he'd completely lose it furiously yelling at the man. 

"Oh yeah and who do we have to blame for that!? I swear Goku hurry up and go home already it's been almost two months now and I'm sick and tired of you destroying my damn planet. I don't see why you won't go to Whis and Beerus' place"

"I told you already I don't want to meet Vegeta there. Plus can I just stay here I missed you guys a lo-"

"Don't give me that shit Goku you're just avoiding your problems. You gotta go back at some point and face the music" He reprimanded at the saiyan. He remembers Goku showing up out of the blue drenched in water without saying a word not even so much as a hello. Which was odd for the man who always happily greeted everyone.

This time he didn't and went right in to do thousands of push ups and sit ups repeating the movements for hours. The Kai liked Goku and considered the saiyan as a dear friend to him, Gregory and Bubbles. He'd been lenient and let Goku stay for a while but his planet and food supply suffered greatly. A couple days after Goku's arrival he entrusted the Kai with everything that was going in his personal life. The Kai stopped him when he went into to much details he understood the matter well enough without having the saiyan spouting on carelessly about such unnecessary graphic details. 

"Listen Goku you told me Chi Chi was okay with whatever feelings you have towards Broly right? You should at least visit her she must be worried sick" The Kai said lying a little he knew Chi Chi was used to the saiyans absence whenever he disappeared off to train. The Kai just wished for Goku to leave. A month and a half was more then enough for the man to get his shit together. 

"Chi-Chi'll be fine and come on Kai can't I just stay here for a year or so..just like old times" The saiyan pleaded but Kai could only scream at the top of his lungs from the nerves Goku had to even suggest such a thing. 

"A Year!? You wouldn't even gather the dragon balls to bring us back to life if we gave you that much time!

But here you are asking to stay for a year this planet will disappear and I sure can't count on you to wish me back a new one now can I!" The Kai calmed himself letting out a exhausting sigh after seeing the man's face turn into a sad pout. 

"Look Goku I'm in no place to talk about love but what I will say is haven't you been going about this all wrong?" The saiyan perked up at this new insinuation. 

"Just think about it you told me he rejected you after catching you... doing whatever scandalous act right? but here's the thing he never rejected you in the first place! You just decided to assume everything thinking of the worst possible outcome." the Kai hadn't spoken up before because the times he did the saiyan became desolate and resorted to a harder workout routine. So Kai had given him some time to regain his spirit before bringing the topic into discussion. The saiyan put his hand on his chin considering what the Kai had told him for a moment. 

"Isn't silence as good as rejection?" He asked gloomingly looking up at king Kai who sighed some more wiping the sweat of his face with a towel. Then quickly throwing it back at Goku's face cursing him for leaving his sweaty towel just lying around. He calmed down once the man apologize and started wiping his face with a clean towel. 

"Listen Goku silence can mean a lot of things but not knowing the other persons side is the whole reason why you should be going back and figuring it out. _Running away_ isn't the solution here" This was enough to convince the saiyan who hated to hear that he ran away; again at that. 

"Alright Kaio-sama I'll head on back"

"You will! Finally it's about damn time-... I mean *clears throat* yes Goku that would be a wise decision to make" The saiyan nods "I'll head back right after a couple more sets then I'll be off your tail" he said dismissively returning to his training while the Kai cursed at him screaming "Damn it Goku just get the hell of my plantet already!" While running back to take cover under the stack of wood with his two friends.

* * *

Back on Earth Broly was cooking ready to serve his two friends and Chi Chi. The three stayed on Earth for fourteen days now. They crashed over in the saiyan's home because the wife happily insisted they stay.

The three decided to come searching for Goku after a full month of his absence. It took them two days to fly back to Earth using the space vessel. When they arrived Piccolo spotted them thanks to Broly's powerful ki and dropped them off where the man they were searching for lived. They were then greeted by the jovial wife who told them the idiot does that all the time and he'll eventually show back up one of these days. 

Over the course of their stay Chi Chi taught Broly how to cook which he surprisingly picked the skill up pretty fast. The wife had spent the days teaching him about the ingredients and types of vegetables. Broly was a fast learner he memorized all the recipes and ingredients she taught him.

She also introduced him to different types of drawing utensils and encourage him to draw more after hearing the two friends bragging about his artistic talent. Broly and Chi Chi easily bonded over the course of time and became good friends. Chi Chi enjoyed the company and having someone take over the kitchen for her. 

The three sat down around the dinner table casually chatting to one another while Broly served them. That's when a familiar saiyan appeared in the living room carrying his everyday clothes in a bag. The man was wearing a white tank top tucked inside of black fitting sweats and red running shoes with two six inch cerise coloured long arm wristbands. The man still had some clothes he left in the Kai's world whenever he trained over there.

He threw his bag on the floor than slumped down on the couch extending his legs open on either side and threw back his head to rest on the top of the couch, relaxing his tense muscles, closing his eyes and easing himself to sleep. Not noticing the bewildered guests sitting behind him. Cheelai was about to complain at the man but she sat back down seeing the determined Earthling standing up furiously stomping her way in front of the man who was drifting off to sleep. 

"Goku Sa! Have some manners will you, you've got a lot of explaining to do Mister! Leaving with no explanation like that your friends were so worried they went through all that trouble to come all the way here just for you! 

I should have warned them in advance back at the gathering about your idiot tendency disappearing without notice. That way they wouldn't have waisted two whole days traveling here!" She scolded the man who abruptly woke up at the yelling. Rubbing his head at the headache the screaming brought upon him. 

"Calm down Chi Chi it's only been a couple days and friends?"

"Couple of Days!?- You mean a whole month and some! And yes friends I assume you were off in the Kai's world again. All that training you do but yet here you are sitting on your ass not even able to pick up on their ki" She said mockingly astounded the man really hadn't notice the others. This left Goku debating on whether he should turn around and face the three or just teleport back to the Kai's world right here and then. He stopped his pondering when he heard a familiar voice say his name. Goku turned around and saw the three friends wearing different outfits.

Lemo was wearing a yellow polo with white slacks paired with a white bucket hat and white shoes. Cheelai wore a black strapless crop top with purple skinny jeans, a pair of brown flat strap sandals and her gloves were replaced with four colorful bead bracelets. Broly was wearing a black mock turtle neck long sleeved apparel that stuck to his skin defining his muscularity, the black long arm wristbands remained over the long sleeve matched with a pair of skinny dark teal jeans paired with black ankle laced up combat boots and Ba's furry ear wrapped around his hips. The wife was able to convince him to let her hand wash it to get rid of the smell and stains.

Cheelai was satisfied at the sight of the other saiyan getting severely scolded. Broly beamed up when the other man stood up from the couch to face him. Broly made his way next to the muddled thinking man.

The taller saiyan easily lifted Goku with both hands on his slimmer waist holding him out and spinning him around elated from finally seeing the man. He stopped spinning the saiyan once he saw how dizzy he was getting and stilled the man holding him upwards to stare fondly into Goku's dark eyes giving him a warm smile. 

"Kakarot, Broly's happy to see you again...finally" He said softly. Everyone else in the room awed at the two and Goku's cheek turned into a rosy pink from the taller man's unforseen action and caused him to forget how to use his own words when speaking to the tan man.

"Uhh- Y-Yuh me too Br— Bu-Buddy, but can you put me down please this is a bit umm embarrassing" He whispered the last part. When the truth was he didn't want to be put down he wish the man had given him a massive hug instead. Tightly wrapping his bulky arms around him. Broly complied never taking his eyes off the man and staring dearly at the anxious man avoiding eye contact. Chi Chi and Lemo chuckled to how obvious Goku was. Except Cheelai who rolled her eyes at him walking up to the saiyan. 

"Nice of you to finally show up after disappearing like that you could have at least gave Broly a heads up he was so down beca–" She stopped speaking when Broly shook his head no giving her a look that said _he doesn't need to know that_. She nodded in return, eyeing down Goku who rubbed his nose sheepishly. 

"Sorry green bean it slipped my mind" He lied looking to the opposite side. "I'll talk to you guys later I need to take a shower right now and change out of these clothes" The man made up another excuse to make a quick escape again. 

"I told you my name is Cheelai! Weren't you just getting ready to take a nap and now you wanna shower? What's the rush come sit down and eat with us Broly's a great cook" Cheelai accusingly suggested to get the man to stay he owed that much to her friend.

"Actually I would eat but I already-

Wait you said Broly cook?" He paused halfway making an excuse and looked back at the taller saiyan who gently nodded making Goku's stomach knot up.

"Oh yes unlike _you_ Goku Sa, Broly was kind enough to take the time to learn everything from scratch just to help me out here; of course you wouldn't know since you weren't around" 

Chi Chi added guilt tripping the man who nodded obeying the ladies orders and sat down on a chair next to everyone else at the dinner table. Broly added more food on the table and Goku gave thanks to the meal and dug in. "Wow this is delicious! you really put your foot in this" He complimented the man and finished up rapidly thanking Broly for the meal. Then rushing to the bathroom after cleaning his dishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to leave the story off here but I already made you guys wait long enough thxs for being so patient you beautiful souls. I'll be working on the next chapters now.


	19. Qualm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Took you long enough to update!" I know but I got six chapters for you guys hot and ready fresh out the oven and everything enjoy.

Goku hurriedly made his way over to the bathroom without a second glance at the others who he knew were staring right at his back. When he enter the room Goku slumped down on the toilet seat letting out a huge sigh he didn't realize he was holding in his breath since he showed up. The man threw his hands on his face with a case of the blues subduing him. Over the course of the month and a half he spent in Kai's planet he couldn't help but think of scenarios about how the other man would react when he sees Goku again after having seen the saiyan completely exposed himself. 

That being the case, it's no wonder why Goku was taken back when the man had so eagerly welcomed him. Yet somewhere deep inside he couldn't help but think the other warrior had only done so because he chose to pay no heed to the performance or maybe he was to repulsed by what he'd seen and decided to never address it, he probably only came to Earth as a mean to continue his daily lessons with his sensei. Broly was a determine man and wouldn't stop contacting his teacher just because of a little incidental "mistake" that occurred.

Based on all of this Goku knew he should be glad but all the hurt he felt back when the other decided to leave without so much as revealing himself from those bushes, was suddenly rushing back. Everything Kai said seem to have gone through one ear and out the other. He came back to Earth to figure out what this silence meant right? But how could he do that when his peer did not show a slight hint of discomfort or disgust. All this meant to Goku was he chose to forget about the event and would rather never want to speak of it. 

Goku stood up to walk up to the sink, he put his hands on each side of the white oval porcelain taking a good look at himself in the mirror. His visage was contorted in a sharp pang of shame thinking back on the concupiscent act he perform. This was all new to the man the disappointment he felt towards himself was greater than how he felt back when he let Gohan fend for himself against cell. Even though everything worked out in the end he didn't take the child's feeling into consideration and only realize this after he was chastise by an incandescent Piccolo.

The more Goku thought of his lewd actions the more displease and crummier he grew. How could he just willingly indulge in such an autoerotic session knowing his friend was observing; after he was summon by the libidinous moans of Goku. He was suppose to be the one who set a good example for his student instead of acting so indecently. What's worse; he actually liked it. He liked every single bit of the licentious conclave, he relish being watched while he executed those horrendous act. He was so lost in the moment he so much had the nerve to urge Broly to _"help"_ him out.

What the hell was he expecting anyways? For Broly to actually reveal himself and to join in? Or to take the erotic man and make a mess of him right there in the open? Is that really the type of person Goku was? Absolutely not, he was better than that and he knew when he was in the wrong. In that situation Goku was definitely in the wrong whatever he did, he knew exactly masturbating was an act that should be done privately. Yet he completely disregarded that fact when his friend showed up as if he just forgot about his morals and toss them out a window. He needs to apologize to Broly but how? How could he bring up such a subject to his student it's not really an ideal conversation what is he suppose to say anyways; "Oh by the way sorry for jerking off right in front of your face and repeatedly moaning out your name"? On top of that, what if Broly rejects the apology or made some sort of retort expressing his repugnance. That was certainly something Goku could not deal with, if a inaudible rejection left him to drown in his sorrow for two months. An audible rejection would very likely scar him for who knows how long. He needs more time, that's right all he has to do is go back to Kai's planet. That wasn't _technically_ going to be consider running away since he was just coming up with some sort of plan right? 

Goku begin to undress and hopped in the shower letting the cold water pour on his skin and the sore muscles he earned from the vigorous workout. He scrubbed his body with soap using a exfoliating grey glove. Once finish he got out of the shower. Only to realize he forgot to bring a towel and some clothes. He face palmed himself and growled "how dumber can you get idiot!" Flopping down on the toilet seat defeatedly.

What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't walk around butt-ass naked in the comfort of his own home to retrieve his belongings since the other three were here. He could just yell to ask Chichi but he knew that would only frustrate her because that is considered bad manners. Guess he'll just have to wait it out until the other three hopefully leave for the day. Goku decided not to dry himself using his own ki he was to sore and lazy to do any of that, he'll eventually dry up after a couple of minutes or so.

He sat there staring at the floor with his forearms resting on his thighs listening to the water droplets hit the tiles as they drip down his hair and skin until he heard a knock. 

"Come in" He said dismissively, this was a habit his wife despised the most. Goku never locks a door when he's using the bathroom because he thought if someone else wants to use it they could easily just share. It was a nice gesture on his part but not everyone wants to share a bathroom when someone else is around. Unless you're like Goku who completely disregards personal space and stays unbothered walking around naked as he pleases. Chichi would beg to differ about his habit he once so casually said _"we are all family here no big deal if you guys see me naked then and there"_ That day Chichi really hit the roof with a hysteric Goten holding his sides unable to control his laughter from his father's logic. Even at his age Goten understood you weren't supposed to be walking around the house naked without a care in the world when people are around regardless if they're family. The wife continued to scold him since he never dropped the bad habit.

Whoever was knocking did as they were told and cautiously opened the door. 

"Kakarot your wife ask me to bring these to you"

Goku looked up flinching when his eye laid on Broly who stood imposingly tall handing over a small stack of neat folded clothes and a towel. The clothes weren't his usual gi training outfit, they were the one's he used whenever he worked in the field. Goku knew his wife did this on purpose he understood her message loud and clear _"hurry up and put your damn clothes on and get to work! Tch after missing a whole month and a half of it!"._ Broly was looking away obviously avoiding eye contact. How could Goku forget he of all people was in the house the thought that Broly would come knocking on the door never occurred to him. If it was anyone else he wouldn't care. If he knew Broly would come to give him his clothes he would have definitely lock the door for once. 

Goku tried to remain as calm as he could manage and not show any signs of compunction to the other man refusing to look at him. He reach for the clothes and thank Broly keeping his head down. Just looking at the man caused him a great amount of tribulation and self-condemnation. He wanted to grab his clothes and teleport back to King Kai's but was unable to do so because Broly was hanging on to the clothes stopping the naked man from getting them which would force him to look up. Even after this Goku could feel the man's lingering gaze but refuses to look at him and just stood there spacing out continuing to look down at the clothes, patiently waiting for them to be release. That's when Broly used one hand to gently cup the dejected man's face which so happen to be surprisingly warm and damp from the water. He continued to lightly slide the hand down onto the warm chin, lifting it up to look Broly dead in the eyes. 

"Kakarot what's wrong? Your not smiling today" He asked politely. Goku kept his eyes shut firmly closed for whatever reason he panic he wasn't ready to look at the man in such a vulnerable state. The feeling Broly's hand gave Goku was something else entirely. Not just seconds ago was he contemplating about owing Broly an apology for his shameful behavior. Yet here he is becoming arouse just from being touched? what was wrong with him. Goku kept his eyes shut and held in his breath biting his lower lip to avoid letting out a shriek from the man gently squeezing his face the second Goku closed his eyes.

"Kakarot open your eyes...please" Broly said more quietly in a tone Goku never heard him speak before: sadness. There should be no reason why his student was sounding so dishearten. Goku couldn't stand this tone so he finally open his eyes for him finally eyeing the man he became a bit skeptical when he saw his friend's face filled with genuine concern and what could only be seen as hurt in those innocent eyes.

That pained expression quickly disappear and was replace with a smile showing signs of relief. Goku instantly went red his stomach was uneasy and he could feel a growing sensation occurring in his lower region. He cursed himself for getting hard at such a small gesture. He couldn't let the other man see this so he snatch his clothes from Broly's other hand and turned him around so he was facing the door then pushed him out. Broly was confuse and took hesitant steps outside the bathroom. When he looked back he was face with a hard slaming door. The taller man wasn't sure what he did wrong, but from the loud bang of the door he could feel the other man's radiating anger. 

Had Broly done something wrong? Was touching him to much? All he did was copy Kakarot from the times he wanted Broly to look at him. Perhaps he did it wrong was cupping the man's cheeks to much? Was this something Broly was not allowed to do? He should have ask for permission of course he never did something without being ordered to, so what pushed him to do that just now. Broly put one hand to the door leaning his head forward. He was going to apologize, yes just like his father taught him; when you mess up and upset someone else you should always say you're sorry. 

"Kakarot... I'm sorry" He whisper loud enough so only the person inside the bathroom could hear. Then spoke again after receiving no response. 

"Kakarot? Don't be angry at Broly I didn't mean to get you mad" He wants to continue but stop because the silence seems off. Broly hadn't trained much when he spent his time on Earth. Even though Piccolo and Gohan gladly offered their services he turn them down because his sensei already promised him he'd be the one to help. Just like Goku Broly had a keen sense of smell when Goku arrived his scent was overriding everyone else. Broly patiently waited for as long as his short temper would allow him, even if he couldn't sense ki all to well just yet he could smell the scent of his sensei strongly when he entered and now it was gone. Broly open the door and as he thought Kakarot was indeed gone. But where? Did Broly scare him by his action? Was that why Kakakot refuse to look him in the eyes at the beginning? He should have never done something so bold as to even lay a hand on the other man without asking first. 

Maybe Broly was wrong about their last encounter Cheelai and Lemo explained that whatever his sensei did and called for him, was actually permission for him to join but now he just walked in on the man who was first of all naked and dared to even lay a hand on him his father would be disappointed. That's not how he was raised, just because the people of Earth gave him an easier time didn't mean he ought to forgot everything he was taught and do as he wish. His father made it crystal clear that Broly was different even having never met another person at the time Paragus still said he wasn't like everyone else so he should act accordingly and only do as he was told. Broly started to get upset at himself he was pissed from neglecting his discipline. He was raised strictly, just because his father wasn't around didn't mean he could forget about his parenting. Could he really not function without his dad around to remind or scold him whenever he messed up.

Broly's ki begin to grow. Since he still failed to control it he knew he must get out of this house to not put anyone in danger. He did his best to calmly walk back to the living room and assure his friends he'll be right back he lied to Chichi that Goku went off to work. He knew it was for the best the wife was better off not knowing the man vanish again or she would be furious he didn't want his friend to suffer from being left in that sort of situation. He'll apologize later because right now Broly had too many irons in the fire. 

He flew off far in the sky trying to maintain his composure. Once he was far enough in a deserted hill he sat down crossing his leg and attempt to meditate. He had no clue how he should control his ki and desperately wish his sensei was here to help him out. He tried to think as hard as he could in his current state but nothing came to mind he grew ever so frustrated that he couldn't control his own power. If meditating didn't work he needed to get physical he flew down on the near road and crashed his head hard on the sturdy platform. He lifted his head out the broken street only to continue to carry out his plan and banged his head over and over again on the concrete. Yelling to himself to stop. 

"Broly calm down! Control power or people get hurt!"

He was fully aware a planet like Earth could easily be destroyed if he went on another rampage. That's when he heard a loud honk he stopped his self-flagellation to locate the noise and was faced by a long white trunk with a woman inside yelling at him to get off the road before she _"ran him_ _over"._ That's when an idea came to mind. Broly stood from the destroyed road walking to the truck standing equally as tall as the vehicle. Ignoring the lady inside telling him to get the hell out of her way. He remembers one day Chichi was driving home with him and the car broke down in the middle of the road but thankfully Broly lifted the car to set it onto the side away from the driving cars. He remembers her talking him through the process on how to jump start a car. They luckily found a person who gladly helped them out Chichi said every vehicle contained batteries and she gave a clear warning about how dangerous the cables were. 

From that piece of knowledge Broly tried asking as respectfully as he could remain to the young lady about letting him do a jump start. She was confused and refused seeing he had no car she thought he was going to rob her but she rapidly changed her mind. Once Broly looked up with glowing flickering eyes and was huffing out like a bull. She rummage inside the truck after finding what she was searching for she made haste to give the stranger her jumper cables. Broly wasted no time to plug them on the battery placing both cables on each side of his neck which immediately sent over 75,000 volts coursing through his body. He screamed from the crippling affliction but endured it until his ki decrease completely. The woman stood there in terror much to her consternation and begged for him to stop. A normal person can die from just 110 volts alone, and here Broly was absorbing 75,000 volts for more than a minute just to get him to calm down. 

This method was not practical but got the job done. He stumbled, his knees dropping on the floor painfully gasping for air. He then thanked the woman handing her back the cables as if what he just did was supposed to be something typical. He waved goodbye and tottered along the path. The truck driver quickly followed the staggering man pleading him to get in the truck so she could drive him to a near hospital. He respectably decline weakly shaking his bloodied neck and stopped moving the muscles because of the ache piercing his skin. He managed a smile before flying away. The woman stood there lost for words she believed she just met a psychopath the man was mad as a March Hare "What in the actual blazing hell just happened! Crazy bastard this isn't good for the heart. I could go to jail for this!" She took off her baseball hat to scratch her head while regulating her breathing. 

When Broly got back to Chichi's and Goku's place he checked the windows to see if anyone was there. Lucky for him everyone was gone so he cleaned up wiping the dirt from his face and blood away. Good thing the small cuts on his forehead could he hidden with his bangs. He does have tougher skin compared to the average person so destroying the road normally shouldn't have left anything but he'd banged his head ceaselessly.

He cleaned the deep marks the two cables left on each side of his neck using water the blood pouring down was unending. Yet Broly just ignored it and covered up changing his long sleeve cropped turtle neck to a similar black long sleeve with a slightly longer turtle neck to hide the scars. He dipped his hair into the sink water and dried it with his ki. As he did so he held on to the sink feeling like he'd lost consciousness for a second but snapped out of it blinking hard a couple times.

Borrowing Cheelai's hair comb to straighten down his hair. Broly surprisingly stayed under control for these past month or so, which is why him almost losing control left him disappointed. He felt tired and decided to go outside to find himself a nice tree to rest under and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fr down to write short or longer stories of different scenarios you guys would like to see for either this pairing or any other rare pairs I post on my tumbler I'm cool with writing any DBZ/DBS gay ships as long as it's not on some pedophile shit or abusive relationship type thing DM me on the Twitter account I just made @Solo_Broku or tumbler it's the same username I use for here. Or if you don't have those just leave a comment down below.


	20. Degradation

On the flip side, when Goku stood there in front of the naturally striking man that he accidentally let in the bathroom. He lamented acting so carelessly and grew ever so nervous. At first the other saiyan was facing away which was respectable on his part the man was naked after all. So why was Goku so disappointed by this action did he really want Broly to see him naked again that badly? Goku wondered why he would want such a thing for starters he wasn't some sort of pervert with some bizarre kink of getting turned on if a person (precisely Broly) observed him while being naked right? He tried to focus solely on his clothes even if Broly was clinging onto them for whatever purpose. Until the man used his sizeable hand to tenderly cup Goku's face. The man's hand trailed down on Goku's chin with care before lifting it up to face him. Goku couldn't help his body reacting the way it did so he refused to look up.

Everything was happening too fast. Broly entering the bathroom and grabbing him by the face. Goku getting all stirred up just from the touch alone of all the inconvenient time. After Goku heard the man pleading for him to look at them he finally gave in and was gobsmacked by the notable sight. He tried his best to play it off and not voice a squeal his student would surely question. The way Broly was watching so very closely and leaning in closer disoriented Goku. The naked man was easily starting to get lost in those eyes he couldn't control himself once he saw the saiyan giving him a small smile. How could such an intimidating figure manage to look so cute. 

The current issue Goku was facing would soon become apparent he would not live if the other man saw it. Broly's strong energy was feeling up the room and suffocating him. Goku was thrown in a swivet and snatched his clothes from the other man pushing him out the bathroom before instant transmissioning off somewhere else. He left before the other man could question him and was long gone before Broly could have the chance to apologize. 

Goku transmission to Kami's lookout startling both Mr. Popo and Dende when he arrive. They both covered their eyes telling him to put some clothes on. The saiyan titter giving them a half-ass apology and efficiently put on his light colour outfit and boots. 

"Goku!? What's going on, is everything alright?" Dende asked after the man was dress. It was no surprise to see Goku appear out the blue what concerned Dende was seeing the man appear naked people usually remembered to put on their clothes before going out in public. This must mean something so urgent came up that Goku couldn't waste any time to dress up. "Sorry about that I was sorta in a rush to-..is it cool if I stay here for a while?" He asked the owner. 

"Of-Of course you can, did something happen?" Dende was now on tenterhooks, the man just asked to stay over for a while. Did he have some sort of lovers quarrel with Chichi and been given the boot? Dende was kami but he didn't pry into people's personal lives they respected everyone's privacy. Plus they all knew what Goku's definition of _"a while"_ meant. Goku was instructed to follow Mr. Popo who lead him to the room he'll be using during his stay a couple of hours pass before his attention turned to Piccolo when they landed. "Yo Son, What are you doing here?" They ask the man who answered that he would be staying over for a while. Piccolo had no objection and didn't ask any further questions but wasn't sure why Goku was still here after the growing ki he felt coming from his friend. 

"That's fine and all but how is the Bro guy doing? Not to long ago I felt his ki rising alarmingly fast for a moment" Goku gawk after hearing this news he didn't feel anything since he was to busy freaking out and finding a way to escape the awkward situation he was in about a while back. 

"His ki what!? But I didn't sense anything I'll go check on him." He said not hesitating to verify the safety of his friend. He'd put his feelings aside to check on the other anytime. He felt out Broly's ki and teleported to a forest where the energy was radiating the most. Under a tree laid a sleeping Broly with his back turned. He seemed fine but Goku couldn't stop thinking about how much he let down his student. He was supposed to help him control his ki instead he neglected his duty and selfishly hid in the Kai's planet. 

He sat down next to his student and patiently waited. Keeping the other company in case something happens while he was asleep. More thoughts went through his mind, had Broly lost control this last past month? Even if he did, the other martial arts practitioners would stop him. Except Goku had his own doubts whether they could handle it and make the other man pipe down. 

"Kakarot..." Broly awoke a couple seconds ago and found the other spacing out. Goku snapped out of it and scooted closer to his pupil. "You're awake! Piccolo said he felt your ki rise alarmingly fast for a moment so I came to see if you were okay did something happen?" Broly looks overjoy to see him again for a while there Broly thought Goku just disappear for a second time and wouldn't return. He smiles softly and uses one hand to stretch out his neck. It was stiff from the position he slept in, when he took his hand off the turtle neck. He felt it was soak and looks at the hand which was covered in blood. Good thing the attire was black or Goku would have notice. He played it off and hid his hand behind as if he were just using it for support when he slightly leaned back while he wiped the blood off in the grass. He was lucky Goku was to busy focusing on Broly's face impatiently waiting for him to answer failing to notice the swift action. 

"Broly's fine nothing happen uhh thank you for coming to check" He said gratefully he felt bad for lying a little but was he fully wrong in a way? He was use to getting shock although this new method he used, he wasn't expecting for it to scar him and cause all this bleeding. He was still feeling a bit light headed after taking a whole nap. Goku eyed him with concern and a hard feeling of guilt punching him right where it hurts when Broly thanked him. His mind was racing but he couldn't gather the courage to let it all out _"no please don't thank me for anything._ _I should be apologizing to you right now but I don't know how to. I feel so weak not being able to own up to my mistakes. Was my mind really so preoccupied that I couldn't even feel your ki when Piccolo did. Did something really happen that you're not telling? Honestly I wouldn't hold it against you if you kept any secrets from me. I wouldn't trust someone who can't even uphold their promises either. I shouldn't be treating you like this you are way to good of a guy. Yet here you are speaking to me so nicely as if I didn't leave you all by yourself for almost two months. I acted like a coward, but if I told you the reason why I did what I did, I'm afraid you wouldn't be smiling at me like that anymore. I know It's selfish on my part for wanting to keep seeing you smile at me like that. If only you knew the truth... Broly I am so sorry"_ So much he had to say and so much more he wants to say but left everything unspoken afraid to let Broly down anymore then he already had. 

"I know it's late but would like to get some training in?" This is where the saiyan knew he messed up he said the wrong thing he should have at least gave a short apology if he couldn't verbalize his thoughts but he decided to ignore the subject altogether. He felt terrible this fear of rejection was really not like him, he should get over himself instead of beating around the bush. 

"I-I ye-.. Actually, Broly feels you need sleep and are tired let's practice tomorrow" He told the man trying to hold in his excitement. He wanted to spend time with the other but couldn't because of his bleeding neck he could feel the blood leaking down inside his clothes and needed to wash it up. Plus, Goku did seem a little restless he wondered what happened over the course of a month that made him change his smile.

This wasn't like him, Kakarot was always a cheerful smiling man. Even when he didn't smile his eyes would beam brightly as if they held a smile of their own. Broly didn't know what was wrong but he felt the need to comfort the other man he wanted the other saiyan to talk to him and tell him what was bothering him. Broly wasn't going to do something without permission again since the last time he did resulted in him getting pushed away. So he'll just talk to his friends about it. Goku stood up and looked back at the still man. 

"Aren't you coming?" He held his hand down so he could transmission his way back to their place. Goku wasn't planning on sleeping in the same roof with the other he knew Chichi would come up with some sort of devious plan to let the two sleep in the same room. While she stayed in Goten's bedroom and he presume the other two alien were staying in Gohan's former room. He wouldn't fall for that one although the thought of sharing the same room and sleeping in the same bed with his friend was tempting he didn't trust himself to not do something stupid. Like placing his lips on the other man's lips while he slept, Goku wasn't a creep but apparently so much of himself changed over the time after meeting Broly. So he'll just stay at Kami's place for the time being to protect the other from himself. 

"No I stay, Broly sleeps outside, the Earth dark sky is nice" He said gazing up at the stars. Goku wasn't expecting the man to turn him down but he felt jittery that his pupil enjoys such simplicities just like him. Goku hesitated whether he should leave he wanted to stay and keep the other man company. If he was his old self he wouldn't think twice to chose to stay outside but right now he felt a bit different and couldn't trust himself to not act on his impulse and do something he'll regret if he was left alone with the saiyan. Especially after wimping out and not apologizing Broly deserved more respect than this. Instead he simply nodded and waved his friend goodbye. 

He was going to head to Kami's palace but changed his mind remembering the other man admitting he slept outside. Goku flew back home taking his time. When he got there the door was left open on purpose for the two saiyans to enter whenever they came back. To his surprise Cheelai, Lemo and Goten were all gather around the couch playing video games on the T.V. Chichi was sitting on the table reading a book and having a cup of tea. The saiyan was confused it was already past 10pm/22:00 normally the wife would have everyone in bed she must be in a really good mood. He walked up to her and was stopped by Goten who dropped his controller to embrace his father. 

"Otosan! Your back! Where did you go? Did you battle some cool robots on your way?" He said punching his fists in the air. The game he was playing with the two friends was a survival game where robots had taken over and the player must battle them in order to survive. The youngin was very much invested into the game and his mind was still in game mode. He thought it'd be cool since his father always had the craziest stories to tell.

"Haha it's good to see you to Goten and no I haven't battle any robots yet. That would be awesome though!" He said eagerly holding up his son with two hands and throwing him up and down. The kids laugh was filled with joy and thrilled to be playing with his father for a moment. After a while he was put down then Goten looked around confused by the other guest's absence. 

"Is Broly not coming? We were going to do a 2 vs 2 player match he promised we'd play some more today" Goku scratched the back of his neck his stomach turning for a second when his son mentioned that name. He was also somewhat happy his friend had already been accustom to his family. "Uh yeah I met him a while back he already clocked in for the day he's sleeping outside. Don't worry about it I'm sure he didn't forget he just needed some rest you guys can always play next time, But Goten not that I mind or anything but shouldn't you be sleeping as well?" He ask the question hoping his son would clear things up. He didn't care what time his child went to bed yet another thing Chichi couldn't stand. If it all depended on Goku, Goten would constantly be up playing around with his father leading a bad example. Normally he'd be in bed or the only time he stayed up was when he failed to finish up his homework. 

"Okasan said it was okay! She said this was my reward for behaving well and said I could play with everyone else until I get tired on the condition if I finished all my work first, which I did" The son bragged about it proudly with a cheeky smile. Goku looked back at Chichi who merely smiled sipping her ginseng green tea. He ruffled his son's hair and walked up to the unusually calm woman. Goten returned to the living area to resume his video game. Goku sat down next to the unbothered wife. "Your actually letting him stay up late until he gets tired too I thought you wouldn't want him to stay with the others...Thought you'd think they're delinquents or something. What else did I miss when I was gone" He said with a teasing smirk. The wife closed her book and turned her attention to the man. 

"Those three are anything but delinquents I like them a lot and Goten has become really good friends with them. Especially Broly him and Trunks wouldn't stop following the poor man around and kept pestering him to play or fight them every single day. Good thing I was around because Broly didn't know what to do half the time and just did whatever our son wanted" She giggled recalling some events when she found Broly overwhelmed with whatever trouble her son put him in. 

"Sounds just like them I'm glad everything worked out" He spoke forcing a smile to hide the guilt he felt from the lewd acts he perform back on Broly's planet. Chichi noticed his odd behavior ever since he arrived and grabbed Goku by the arm to lead him outside they sat down on the two rocking chairs outside the front porch. 

"Goku sa we're always honest with each other ever since you got home you've been kinda distant and acting weird. So spill it, what really caused you to leave without telling anyone for over a month?" She asked maintaining her cool as she eyed the man who was slowly rocking back and forth in his chair. He was avoiding to meet her stare and chose to stay silent for a while before she pressed on the issue further understanding something was clearly bothering the saiyan. 

"Honey did something happen between you and Broly? Don't tell me you two had a fight already" She sighs she had been optimistic about the two and wanted them to be happy, not for them to be fighting. Her husband stop rocking to turn his head and face her with squinting eyes. She never seen the man so deprived of emotions this was her first time seeing her husband look so miserable; an expression she thought would be impossible for the man considering he was always so optimistic. Goku thought for a second thinking of how to form the words to answer her question. 

"Chi Chi I messed up.... I messed up Chi Chi- like really bad I don't know what to do" He says putting his hands over his head in an attempt to cover his shame all he could do was look down at the floor. "I see, tell me how you messed up?" She asks warmly. The saiyan shook his head no refusing to look at her before she said his name again more sternly this time. 

"Wel-... Chi Chi I don't even know where to start you know I don't get embarrass ever right but what I did is unacceptable just thinking about it makes me feel so embarrass and stupid I seriously believe this is one thing I can't be forgiven for. I don't want you to hate me if I tell you..."

"Goku sa whatever is troubling you right now you can tell me I could never think less of you. I'm listening honey take your time" She assured him rubbing his back gently with her hand. The man was grateful for her comfort he took a couple of minutes to gather his courage and let the cat out the bag. "It was the day I brought them back home after the gathering. I thought the three were sleeping so I chose to stay and go some place else in the planet. I found myself a good spot... He'd been on my mind all day, this sounds absolutely ridiculous when I say it out loud but I really tried to practice saying his name" He kept his head down with his arm over his head knowing what he was about to reveal would possibly terrify the woman. She said she wouldn't think less of him but that was only because she didn't know. 

"Ughrr! I'll just say it! my dick got hard and I jerked off!" He said a bit louder then he would like, good thing they were outside and the friend's game volume was turned to the max. Chichi paused for a quick second she was expecting something more dramatic the way he was making it sound. She was thinking the worst she wasn't expecting the man to talk about his sexual drive. Which by the way, she thought was nonexistent before his confession. 

"Is that it? Honey if you've been feeling bad because you jerked off thinking about your crush then don't be it is perfectly normal-" She began but was interrupted by the other man who didn't want to hear what he was doing was " _perfectly normal"._ Clearly it wasn't since it caused him to run away and hide in the Kai's planet.

"No Chi Chi you don't understand! Maybe it would have been less weird if I did it when no one was around bu-but he was there! He was right there! I knew he was since I was the one to summon him in the first place. I did more then just _jerk off_ , I over did it! I knew I could stop I knew I should stop but I didn't! I really exposed every inch of my naked body to him I even tried that anal thing you told me about I did that to myself. I feel terrible about it now you don't understand how much this shame has been eating me up. I wanted him to see everything, every single part of my body I wanted him to see that and pay close attention to it why would I want that? Who knows beats me. I was desperate I even begged for him to help me at the end. The worst part is I actually enjoyed it... Every second of it I liked it, _really_ liked it and maybe somewhere deep inside I hoped I— I'd hope he would have liked it too" He admits completely defeated. It hurt the wife to see the man so heartbroken because she knew this was all new to him. It wasn't his fault for feeling this way and wanting to experience a little. She always thought he wasn't one to be sexually active but was pleased to hear he at least liked what he did. Chichi would feel awful if he tried anal and come to hate it. She'd feel like she was responsible and the one to blame since she brought up the topic in the first place. 

"And then what happened?" She put a hand on his thigh lightly squeezing it to calm him down. She knew there was more to the story he had a hard time mentioning. 

"He saw I could feel his ki from behind some tall bushes and just... Left, after I asked him to help me out or whatever I don't know what I was thinking. I'm ashamed Chi Chi he must take me for some pervert and think I'm seriously gross and I don't know how to apologize... What should I do?" He asks with a shaky voice full of despair, clutching his fist tightly together. Chichi stood up to give Goku a hug from the side caressing his head letting him know she was right there for him. "There there don't be so hard on yourself honey I know these feelings are all knew to you but you gotta be patient with yourself. From the sound of it you're assuming how Broly felt about the whole situation which isn't fair to do on his part or fair to you. I don't have the answers to everything but what I will say is. Just talk to him this is a conversation you _need_ to have with him. Don't over think about the negative outcomes on how he may react just find a time to sit down and talk to him privately. Tell him how you feel then he'll tell you his point of view." Goku wrapped his arms around her petit waist and dug his head inside her stomach muffling his words. 

"You really think so? What if it doesn't work or something goes wrong? I don't know I just don't want to get rejected... Again" The wife sighed then hardly plucked a finger on his forehead. He slightly flinch looking up at her with a pout. 

"Goku sa! Did you not just hear me say do not think about some negative outcomes! More importantly are you saying you're scared! Since when do you not deal with a situation because you're _scared_ of the possible outcomes? Come on honey cheer up I know you can do it! just think of this as another challenge that the universe wants you to face." She lively cheered on the man helping his slumped body out the chair to stand up. She fix his posture and stood tall herself to sample how her husband should look like right now. He hesitates a little but forms a genuine smile and copies her movement he grabs her hands and looks eagerly into her eyes. "You're right Chi Chi just like Kaio-sama said I have to face the music one way or another. You're amazing! I really don't know someone else who could have helped me as much as you. I feel better already...maybe I can actually do this"

"Of course I am! That's what I'm here for I said I'll stick around to clear up anything you'd be confused about right and not _actually_ do this you _can_ do this and you will. Oh and one more thing, I can't tell you what to tell him; just be honest like you always are and you better apologize for leaving him for two months like this. Honestly you're lucky he's so patient, such a loyal student you got there Mr.Sensei _Kakarot_ " She teased a bit at the end because Broly only called him Kakarot and not Goku. She was also referring to the fact that Broly refused to train with anyone else until he returned but she wasn't going to tell Goku that. That was something Broly needs to say himself only if he wants to, it was not her place to speak of his matters. Her husband looks a bit confuse by that- loyal? 

"Yeah I definitely will, please don't start calling me that and you said he's loyal? Whadaya mean by that?"

"Mph I don't know Goku _what do I mean by that_? Guess you'll just have to ask him yourself when you see him tomorrow" She answers his question with a question putting emphasis on the last part knowing if she left it up to Goku to pick a date he would take who knows how long. 

"Tomorrow!? What's the rush I'mma need a couple days to at least—" He started making excuses irritating the wife who interrupted his blunder. 

"Listen here Goku! One thing you are not going to do is make Broly wait any more then he already has. Do I make myself clear" Her finger points stubbornly on his chest. He held his hands up in defense. 

"Wari wari I hear you loud and clear I'll talk to him tomorrow" 

"Good" Her face turns into a smile please the man was going to follow through. 


	21. Avowal of guilt

The next morning Goku woke up determined and dressed into his everyday gi. Wasting no time to meet the other man he did a couple thousand push ups and pull ups to get him energize. He sensed Broly's ki and teleported to where it was more relevant. The man switched locations and went somewhere in a far forest he was near a lake catching some fish with his sleeves and jeans rolled up. He already caught a couple of average size fish and threw them to the side in a pile on the grass. He was making provisions for Chichi so he could cook them later on. He wiped the sweat off of his face produce from the soaring sun. Broly was still feeling tired even though he received plenty of sleep. He was going to take off his shirt but stopped halfway when he saw the other saiyan land on the grass in front of him. Goku gave him one of his classical grin, putting one hand up in a salute. 

Broly rolled down his shirt afraid Goku would see his wounds and brighten up as soon as he recognized that wide smile filled with the positive energy he so missed. "Yo, need a hand?" Goku asked removing his boots when Broly shook his head yes. He removed his clothes all except his boxers and dumped them on the side. Joining the other in the water diving in deeper. Broly was staying where the water was more shallow and went up to his ankles because he felt way to light headed to swim further down and catch a bigger fish. All this was caused from the blood loss but Broly ignored it and thought he would just tough it out like any other injury he faced back on planet Vampa. It wasn't that big of a deal to him this wasn't the first serious injury he received that would most likely leave some scars. The one that ran along his chest was much bigger then that of his neck. 

After some time Goku swam up holding up a humongous fish flapping around. Broly was mesmerized at the site of the shirtless man drenched in water but manage to congratulate him. They dried themselves, Goku put his clothes back on while Broly fought hard not to stare so much. When the two were done they sat on the grass enjoying the morning air. A peaceful silence surface between them before Goku spoke up. He decided regardless of what may happen he'll follow through and not back out.

"Listen man, I really owe you an apology... I shouldn't have left without saying anything like that" Broly looked over at Goku he wasn't expecting this topic to be brought up. He wanted to tell the other it was okay and he shouldn't apologize but didn't speak because he could feel the other saiyan had more to say. 

"I've been avoiding to have this discussion for to long. I don't know how I should say this really... " Goku was looking down and twiddling with his thumbs. He was tempted to make an excuse once he started thinking of the negative outcomes but shook his head no. "I'll just out with it, about a month or so ago what I did...Was- **is** improper and unacceptable I knew you were watching and I should have never expose myself doing all those... Lustful acts and for that I am deeply, truly, immensely so sorry. I knew you were disgusted when you left so I ran off to Kaio-sama's planet I was trying to put everything aside and forget it all happened but by doing so I neglected my duty to train you. I understand if you chose not to forgive me I don't think you should either...but at least let me stick around to help you control your power I failed you as a friend and a teacher" He pondered his words full of remorse. Broly was confounded, this was the second time someone ever apologize to him after Cheelai. He didn't understand why the man was apologizing there must have been some sort misunderstanding. His friends told him whenever he met Goku again he should clear things up and let him know his side of the story. 

"Kakarot don't look so sad. Broly is the one who's sorry. Back then I did not know what was happening, I flew to friends and they explained. They said Kakarot was doing sexual activity. Broly understood only after. He flew back but Kakarot was gone. Broly thought he did bad and mess up I'm not disgusted at all why would I? I thought you look very pretty" He said the last part with a slight blush. That's when Goku looked up back at his peer sitting on the side and scratching his cheek, did he just hear that correctly? Broly thinks I'm pretty! And he's not grossed out by me? 

"Is-is that so.. Your not just saying that to make me feel better? And pretty!? I'm not pretty I'm a man!" Goku denied with rosy cheeks Broly stare at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Can man not be pretty? Because I think you are. Broly liked what he saw back then you look really pretty" He said clearing his throat, Goku could feel his face getting warmer. He understood Broly's vocabulary wasn't all that great. Goku was in the same boat when he was younger, he couldn't even tell genders apart until he got older. An education was not something he had the luxury to receive and had to learn everything as he grew up. So he knew exactly what Broly meant but was still stupefy and at a lost for words he was far from even imaging something like this would ever come out of Broly's mouth. 

"No no no man can be pretty it's just... You really think I'm pretty?" He covered his face putting one hand to the side Broly was sitting on so he could hide his embarrassment. Goku wasn't the shy type at all. In fact Broly was more timid compared to him but there was something about the way the taller saiyan always focus his eyes only on Goku as if he had the intent to do something. This made the jittery man unable to think or act accordingly. Broly moved closer to grab Goku's hand out of his face and lower them so he can make eye contact. 

"Yes veryyy pretty" Broly said looking endearingly in the other man's eyes. Who was a blazing red mess Broly was a bit to close for his comfort and kept on inching his face closer before he asked. 

"Broly wants to kiss you is that okay?" He remembers other things Cheelai and Lemo told him when he continued questioning them. Goku was to dumbstruck to form a word his mind was internally squealing _"He wants to kiss me! Me! Is this really happening I'm not ready for this just play it cool Goku and don't do anything stupid to blow this up"_ If Broly was a mind reader he would be covering his ears from how loud Goku's thoughts were resonating.

Without saying a word Goku gave one slow nod putting his hand up on Broly's neck to bring him in closer for the kiss. But stopped once he saw the man flinch at the contact with shut eyes. Goku took a look at his hand and became lapidified when he saw the blood. He immediately reach for Broly's turtle neck and pull it down horrified by what he saw. "How? What happened!?" He asked turning anxious. Broly tried to stop the man from pulling down his collar but failed instead he averted his eyes in disappointment and chose to fess up. After all there was no reason for him to keep secrets from Goku but he would have rather kept it on the low and not let the other one know. He didn't like making a big deal of trivial matters. 

"Broly lost control yesterday so I use jump start wires to stop it... And It worked" Goku felt a gush guilt saturate him. This was all his fault if only he didn't act like a wuss and ran off Broly would surely have some control over his power considering he's a fast learner and picks up on things rather quickly if he understands it correctly. Goku would have liked to press on the issue, there was so many questions like how? Why? Where? And when? but chose not to he understood Broly was already ashamed to admit it. Goku never thought he would go this far though, actual jumper cables? those release a crazy amount of electricity. It explains why Broly went after them. Goku wrapped one arm around Broly's waist securing his body in a comforting way "it's okay bud everything is going to be alright let's patch you up first" He reassure Broly then used I.T to go to Bulma's who he knew had medical equipments. Never mind the fishes they caught he'll gather those later. Right now he has bigger fishes to fry. 

Back in capsule Corp Goku popped up in front of Bulma who was enjoying her free time and reading a magazine on a balcony. "Hey Bulma we need some medical assistance please" She stood up a bit from her low textilene chair lounger lowering her shades for a better view but saw nothing wrong with either one of them. Goku rolled down Broly's turtleneck to help her find what she was looking for. When she saw the deep wounds on Broly's neck she spit out her lemonade right on Goku's face. 

"Oh shit! What the hell happened to you Broly! That definitely requires urgent medical care now! I'll summon the bots" She said pressing some buttons on her watch. In a matter of seconds four small A.I appeared with a stretcher large enough for the tall man. She had a couple of automated machines to carry out some tasks around the big enterprise and help her out. The machines help Broly lay down and took him to Bulma's lab. She has a special place to use whenever she ran some experiments or when she were to inspect different types of cells and microorganisms, if any complications were to occur she had all the necessary medical equipments. Bulma followed the bots and told Goku to wait outside. The process took longer than Goku thought. After about an hour the scientist finally came out with one of the reporting A.I who recorded Broly's data. 

"PATIENT-VITALS-ARE-STABLE 

RADIOGRAPHY-CONDUCTED-TO-CHECK FOR-STRUCTURAL-DAMAGE-AND ANOMALY-RESULTS-ARE-NEGATIVE--

SEVERE-FORM-OF-TRAUMA-WAS-FOUND IN-PATIENT"

The bot release the information in a computerized setting. Goku was lost he looked over at Bulma who tried her best to explain the whole situation in words Goku would understand.

"Since there was so much bleeding I did some scanning to see if any surgery was needed. By some miracle everything was fine the two jugalar veins weren't severed... I'm no doctor but based on what I saw I could of sworn there must be some type of neck injury. I was thinking it must have been some form of penetrating neck trauma since those volts are as piercing as bullets. He's lucky it didn't hit any vital veins or carotid arteries or else he would have been a goner for sure... And of course you have no idea what those are. So basically what I mean is I ran some test to see if anything important was damage. The neck is super sensitive because of all the important veins in there. The neck has important blood vessels that carry oxygenated blood to the brain which we need in order to live and not die. I don't know what his body is made of, any regular person would have died on the spot or from all the blood loss. At first I thought he only made it because he is a saiyan, but after hearing him out I believe that him undergoing through similar treatment his entire life which was stopped barely a couple months ago. Is surely a reason why his body was so how do I put this-...familiar to the type of energy release from the cables. When I spoke with him and asked why he did that. He explained as if he didn't know himself why what he was doing was so bad. The guy clearly is suffering from trauma but isn't aware of it himself. It's sad really and he doesn't realize how bad it is for him to continue this sort of behavior. I can't gaurantee he won't pull another stunt like this again if he hasn't control his ki yet." 

Goku listen intently he mostly understood what she was speaking of except for all those complicated medical terms. He was thankful Bulma tried to dumb it down for him. He wasn't all that surprised he knew all along Broly was traumatized and the current patient didn't notice himself. Therefore he resorted to behaviors such as self punishment because that's all he knew. He knew this type of psychological trauma couldn't be fixed by a senzu bean but he has much faith in Broly the man was strong he can manage this issue and figure it out with Goku's help. "I understand thanks a lot Bulma for treating him and letting me know what's up I mean it. Can I see him now? "

"Anytime, of course you can see him" She led him upstairs to the laboratory. Broly was sitting up on the operating table chewing down one of the robots curious to what it was. Bulma and him became good acquaintances during Goku's absence. She would often visit the three friends with her son. She was a very easy going person and Broly was a fan of her funny personality she reminded him of a ruder version of Cheelai he grew comfortable around her. This was his first time inside of the lab. In his defense he wouldn't be behaving like this if Bulma didn't give him the okay and tell him "to go ahead and have a look at whatever he wants since it wasn't a big deal if he broke a thing or two" because she could get it replaced. She should have chosen her words more carefully. 

Bulma ran up to him and placed it away from his mouth. "Damn it Broly this is the third bot you broke today what are your teeth made out of steel" She sighed, the man struggled to stay focus because of all the new technology he saw around when she was interviewing him previously while jotting down some notes. Everytime she looked up from her notebook he already had another medical tool and bit it to see if it was edible or not. The poor A.I's had fallen victim to the rummaging man.

Bulma wasn't mad at him of course at first she was mostly worried about him getting hurt because of the sharp objects. But the only thing that was getting any type of damage were the devices and tools she had laying around. The bots had served their purpose and disinfected the wounds, patching him up rather quickly they wrapped a white gauze around his neck to secure the gauze pads underneath and prevent any further bleeding. 

Broly brighten up as soon as he saw Goku and was waving at the man excitedly. "Kakarot! Bulma fixed Broly, look bleeding stop" Goku walked over close to the man and rested his arms on the edge of the utility steel medical table giving Broly a toothy smile happy to see the stronger man in good shape. 

"I told him he should get at least five hours of rest here so I can keep track of him but he's as hyper as it gets and is breaking all my tools. I did my part here so if you'll do me the biggest favor; no Offense Broly- and get this man out of my lab. Make sure to keep a constant watch over him he can't be left unsupervised. Who knows what else he'll do if he loses control of his ki again" She warned Goku in advance who gave a affirmative nod. "Will do, now let's get you out of here" He gave out his hand for Broly to grab who got down from the medical exam bed and spoke. 

"Let's go back to river Broly forgot something" Goku nodded thinking the man was referring to the fishes they left. Goku knew first hand not to waste any food. 


	22. Immure

When they arrived back at the lake Goku went to pick up the fish but was stop by Broly's hand grabbing his arm to turn him around placing a soft kiss on his lips. Goku froze for a second struggling to get a fix on the situation was this really happening? Broly was kissing him _voluntarily_ _! S_ ure he was the one to ask in the first place before they went to Bulma's. Wait, was Broly not referring to the fishes when he said he forgot something? The thought of that please Goku the man kept him in mind after all.

Goku was admiring the mans pucker lips on his for a quick second then closed his eyes just like Broly had done so. He put both his hands on Broly's cheeks careful not to touch the mend up neck this time. The taller man didn't really know what to do from there or where to touch. He didn't think things through, he was looking forward to kissing Goku ever since the man gave him the "go ahead" Nod to do so.

At first he wrapped his hands around Goku's neck then lowered them down in front of Goku's chest. Broly switch again and remove his hands entirely leaving them to loiter awkwardly on the side. Thankfully Goku notice him hesitating and guided Broly's arm down to wrap around his waist. Broly embraced him bringing them closer. Pressing the kiss even harder to which Goku giggle. The man was clumsy and has no idea to what he is doing, it was kind of cute. 

Goku gently backs his head away from Broly a little to stare at the clumsy man who slightly open his eyes from the missing lips. Goku leans back in returning to kiss the man gently slipping in his tongue on the way. Broly wasn't sure what was going on but has absolutely zero objection to it. He began to understand why Goku briefly pause for a moment. Broly untense his lips easing up into Goku's. They started tasting the inside of each other's mouthes using their tongues. Broly caress the back of the man he was tightly embracing he moved his hand up to the back of Kakarot's neck so he can bend down his head and deepen his tongue further in. Goku almost moaned from Broly's bold gesture, never breaking the kiss he led the taller man to sit down on the grass while Goku sat on top of the sturdier thighs. Goku couldn't help himself he placed his hands on Broly's chest and started grinding his crotch against Broly's, desperately clinging onto the mouth and swirling his tongue inside he slurped every bit of Broly's drool enjoying the feeling of the warm mouth. They broke the kiss to get some air precariously heaving an euphoric sigh, not even trying to hold back their heavy breathing. 

"Broly you taste so good" Goku whispered still rubbing his growing hardness painfully trap inside the pants against his peers own who flush by both his name being pronounce and from the other saiyan rubbing himself hard against Broly's pants. He wondered why the man rarely said his name except that one night back on his new home planet.

"You taste better Kakarot" He hush out in a puff, even though Broly's vision was starting to blur he tried to fight it off ever since he got out the lab not thinking to much of it but now he was seeing two Kakarots. Broly didn't want to stop now and put both his arms on the other man's slimmer waist and tried to rock his hips upwards but felt dizzy like his eyes were spinning. The world around him was spinning forming into a closing spiral. All he could hear was an echo of his name being called out before everything went dark.

_Broly opened his eyes... Not this place again. This time he was lying down in a thin level of water. His eyes roam around the empty darkness nothing came to view. He laid there wondering why was he always ending up in this place? Is there a way for him to get out? Before he would often get entrap by the envading shadows of the void. Trying to run away inside the vacant gloom hoping to find an exit somewhere but all it did was bring him back to where he all begin; That same dim light that only shine in a small bubble and no place else. Weirdly but not unexpectedly the bit of light he usually remain in was gone this didn't usually happen. Except for now, he was laying down in some gelid water isolated in the dark; the isolation part was the only thing normal about this whole situation._

_The saiyan turn his head on the left side then on the right confuse by the shinning silver he saw on each end. He tried to stand but was stop by his neck, arms and legs refusing to move. All he heard was the sound of metals crickling. He pushed and pull harder and paused his resistance once he saw a small light flying around. It was a firefly he remembers seeing those back on his new home planet. It was odd, for some random individual bug with a so convenient light to just be flying around. it's as if this place was the one to implant the firefly for the conflicted man to see what was restraining him._

_The light was just enough for the man to have a look at what was holding him down. There was heavy iron shackles around his wrists, ankles and neck. Broly was even more pissed off after seeing this; the void had done it now. First they set him up to be caught by his dad and now they were chaining him down. He began to tug aggressively but was failing to break free, the restraints were firmly keeping him down. That's when he heard a voice..._

_"You can pull as hard as you like but it's useless these shackles aren't meant for someone like you to break" A voice said in a eldritch manner Broly opened his eyes flaring with rage._

_"What! who's there!?" He yell loudly at the person's uncanny voice echoing through the boundless space._

_"It's me Broly I'm surprise you still don't know... And after all we've been through" The voice could be heard all around the place so pin pointing an exact location to where the sound was reverberating from was useless. Broly stop struggling to get free staying bitter after hearing this foreign voice. He never met or heard of it but it had the audacity to say it knew him. They've been through nothing together so what is going on?_

_"Broly doesn't know, what are you?" He ask gritting his teeth, all he could guess was whatever or whomever this voice may be it must have been the one to imprison him._

_"Who am I? Aww don't say that it hurts my feelings I'm fragile you know. Perhaps I need to shake things up to remind you a little" The voice re-echo condescendingly. Before Broly had time to question what they meant he was interrupted by his own yelling. The shackles around him were just like his previous collar device, sending electric waves to torture the man. Not this again he wasn't able to muster any words to question. The voice was the one to answer instead._

_"Why you ask? Isn't this what you want you've missed it so much you went as far as shocking yourself. Now do you remember me? Or do I have to up the power some more to trigger some memory on that empty head of yours" The voice spoutted_ _viciously. Who was this person and how could they read his mind. Most importantly why did this voice sound exactly like Broly. That's when it hit him the man got a better idea of who the intruder was. It was more of a feeling like he knew that voice belongs in the void but he never heard of it until now. He doesn't know how it came to be, why he knew them or why it would even hurt him._

_"You finally figured it out, took you long enough, that's right I'm part of you. Or should I say I was created by you. Don't worry I won't be leaving anytime soon seems like you need me more then ever now. I saw that stunt you pull earlier actual jumper wires though? Wow that was real creative of you, even I was a bit surprised at first. You should have just told me I'd give you what you want" A milacious laugh rang through the darkness. The electricity shocking the man finally stop. The voice did this to let Broly verbally phrase his words. Broly was more than confuse it didn't make any sense, why would he create something that would harm him on purpose._

_"Broly didn't create you, why hurt me if your me" It's as if Broly could feel the voice smile milaciously when he ask that question even though it didn't have a face._

_"You just answered your own question I'm only hurting you because you are hurting yourself. Aren't you wondering how I was able to read your mind just now? That's because this whole place is yours whatever is in here and happens in here is a reflection of your emotions." The voice explain aware of the man's complete puzzlement. They could sense Broly still didn't get it and that was really starting to irritate the voice._

_"Oh come on its seriously not that hard to understand. Haven't you ever wondered why back on planet Vampa this place was a whole stinking flower field after you met that happy-go-lucky idiot. You were real happy at the time I didn't see a need to interfere because you didn't give me a chance or reason to but now... I'm only here to guide you and lead you to the right path you're straying away from how we've been raised Broly. Doing things without being ordered to. I can't believe you actually kiss that guy he's not right for you, can't you see all he wants is to change you and I'm not gonna sit here and let that happen" After hearing the voice out for some reason Broly wasn't surprised at what they were saying. Which was wrong because he should be- surprise in fact he should be raging but along the lines there was some truth to what they just said. Not the part about Kakarot, Broly completely disagrees with that._

_"No your wrong about Kakarot but if you are me why are you so negative? I never ask for this or thought of this"_

_"Oh Broly, but you have I'm just saying everything you've been thinking about but keep pushing it aside. All those worries and concerns you have I'm just voicing them out for ya. Quit running away from the truth and listening to those people. If punishment is what you want then punishment is what I'll give you. I'm only here to help after all, you're changing Broly if you throw away everything you were taught then you won't be you anymore. How about it let's work together from now on." Broly wasn't sure whether to trust the person because he agrees with everything they were saying but he had this feeling he shouldn't be agreeing. The voice could feel Broly's uncertainty and begin to grow impatient, angry that Broly would even think of disobeying him._

_"Perhaps I should just use actions since words aren't getting to you. I'll ask again **let's work together Broly** " As the voice spoke sternly they turn back on the electric shackles. While Broly's anger grew with his ki augmenting through the loud screaming he curse the voice knowing fully well they could feel and hear his thoughts by now._

The man was in full rage not aware of the buildings and vehicles he's been destroying. Ki blasts were shot from above. He flew up higher into the sky creating an enormous green ball of energy that only enlargen as his anger grew. His eyes were blinded by the amount of power encircling him. He shook vigorously trying to break the shackles he was furious by what the voice was doing. He continued to scream in pain until he felt some sense coming back to him. Broly could feel he wasn't laying down anymore and the shackles were gone? There was something warm pressed against him an all to familiar warmth, the same one he felt back on his new home planet. Broly could feel himself regaining control and becoming more aware of a supplicating voice. Broly froze realizing what this meant and started to panic.

Has he hurt Kakarot again? 

He could feel a pair of arms holding him tightly from behind and a face pressed against his upperback. 

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you, you are not alone remember I'm here, I am right here for you. Just calm down for me please, I'm not letting you go until you're back Broly!" The voice begged from behind loud enough for Broly to hear. His eyes flicker back to their original colour with his hair falling back down. His aura return to normal and the muscles went back to their original form after becoming thrice the size so did his height which went from a ridiculous ten foot back down to a seven foot and some inches. Broly hastily turned his head, horrified by what atrocities he may have laid upon the man. 

"Kakarot! Did Broly hurt you?" He asked desperately searching for any injuries on the man. Goku gave him a warm smile once he saw he return back to his regular self. He put one hand on Broly's cheek to reassure him. 

"You don't gotta worry about me I'm fine but are you okay?" Goku asked staring intently at the man he was worried that Broly wouldn't regain his senses and would end up hurting himself in the process of him banging his head on a hard surface again. Before he could answer they both turned around after hearing a loud voice approach them throwing a fit of pique.

"I swear Kakarotto! You said you would keep your boyfriend under control now look what he's done!" Vegeta flew over in rage pointing towards capsule corporation; a completely demolish building unrecognizable for the eyes to see. Broly saw this mortified by what he's done and search with his eyes for Bulma who was thankfully safe with her parents and her daughter resting on her arms. Trunks and Goten were rummaging for something they must have pray wasn't destroyed inside the ruins of the home. 

He could see Goku's entourage and his two friends staring up at him. 

He then look back hoping he didn't destroy something else, his eyes trail on the damage cars on the smash up road with scare citizens running away from the blunder. The land on the side of the road was covered with deep holes about twenty feet deep with burnt grass around. Goku saw the man's concern and guided him to float back down to deal with a furious prince. 

"Listen, I know you're mad Vegeta but-" Goku started trying to calm the man who wasn't trying to hear none of it. The prince wasn't having it and he'll let them feel his wrath.

"Oh mad? No I am furious! There's no buts Kakarotto. My family could have been seriously hurt, I know first thing what a saiyan who can't control his power is capable of. But this is just to much he's to damn strong for his own good you can't keep that dog on a leash. That's why he has to go back to his own fucking planet now!" Vegeta was yelling viciously pointing over at Broly who just stood there with his head down in shame. He knew Vegeta was right in fact if only he gone back earlier this would have never happen in the first place. 

"Vegeta just relax for a moment it's not his fault he can't help it, no need for you to insult him. I swear I'll help him get his power under control just give me-" 

"Don't tell me to relax imbecile! You know what you might actually be right for once in your miserable life. Maybe it's not entirely his fault I should be blaming you instead! I heard your dumbass high tail it and went M.I.A for two months. You could have use- no you _should_ have use that time to train this idiot so he could get his shit together and we wouldn't be dealing with his madness to begin with! Your lucky my family didn't get hurt or I swear down to every inch of my being I'd rip both of your stupid heads right off right here for everyone to bare witness!!-" Vegeta went off he was going to continue letting his anger out on Goku but was stop by Bulma's hand. She asked Trunks to fly her over were the three were once she saw her husband losing it. 

"Listen son-kun we know it's not Broly's fault and we're not mad at him for that but... Somewhere I have to agree with Vegeta, Broly needs to go back to his planet. I heard it's uninhabited so there will be no lives at risk. As soon as you help him maintain his power he's welcome to come back anytime but for now he is... Unstable. Don't worry about the mess I'll handle all the repairing cost good thing no one is hurt or we would have to use the dragon balls" She said camly placing a hand on Goku's shoulder.

She tried to be as optimistic as she could seeing how down the two were Bulma wished she could help out Broly herself. She fully trust her best friend could handle that instead and will stick to getting the small part of the city that's been damage fixed. Goku didn't know what to say they were both right, he was the one to blame after all. He should have never ran away from the start. He glance at Cheelai and Lemo who followed Bulma and were patiently waiting the whole time until the women was done speaking. They took a few steps towards him. 

"Don't worry about it Goku she's right it's time for us to go home anyways, right Broly? I know you've missed it over there too" Cheelai said placing her hand on Goku's shoulder who stare at her appreciative of her gentle tone. She then turn to the side over at Broly rubbing his lower back to comfort him. 

"Thanks for all your help Son Goku and thank you all for letting us stay here I'm sorry things turned out this way but please don't be mad at Broly he's genuinely a good guy. Like Goku said he can't help it" Lemo adds apologizing to the group that were all gather around by now. Lemo turn back to Broly copying Cheelai to comfort the man. 

"Well said Lemo thank you all for putting up with us for the past month or so we are forever in your debt. Now Goku how about you use that handy teleporting trick to get us home" Cheelai mention cordially. Everyone else had their eyes on them sad about them announcing their departure except Vegeta who was looking away spitefully. That's when Chi Chi and Goten approach the three. 

"No need to thank us it was so nice to have some new company around you guys were great. Don't look so down Broly we have many great workers here that will fix this place up in no time you just focus on yourself when you get back okay dear" Chi Chi said warmly Goten on the other hand was pouting upset by the news. 

"Aw man you guys are leaving already come on you guys, can't you just stay for a while longer before you-Ow!" He said rubbing his head the kid wasn't as shock when his mother smack his head he knew they couldn't stay but still chose to shoot his shot.

"Well hurry up and come back soon it's funner when you guys are around oh Otosan! Tell me whenever you go train Broly so I can tag along too!" The son beam cheerfully and Trunks high five him telling him how great of an idea it was so they can both get stronger. Chi Chi gave Goten a stern look telling him he could go only when he was done studying first. Goku gave them a nod. 

"Alright I'll be taking these three back now everyone grab on. I'll be back later" He put two fingers on his forehead but was stopped by Broly who advance towards the group much to his chagrin and bow his head down. 

"Broly's very very very sorry. You people are so nice but I destroy your home... I deserve punishment" He left his head down turning slightly to the prince who wasn't having it. Vegeta roll his eyes turning around ready to fly away not willing to hear whatever Broly had to say. To the prince dismay he was force to stay when his wife caught his wrist leaving a tight grip on him. 

"Vegeta is absolutely right about Broly but not Kakarot don't blame him or be angry at him. Broly's to blame I did all destroying. Nothing justify my actions it's all my fault you don't need to forgive me you should not...Broly doesn't deserve it." Everyone was staring at the man they could all feel the pure sincerity and regret coming from him.

This was one apology Vegeta was willing to possibly consider making an exception for and accept a pint-size of it. He agrees with the man. Nothing he did or say could justify his actions that much was enough for Vegeta to leave things as it is and fly back to the ruin home to sit down on one of the debris by himself. He couldn't stand all the the sappy goodbyes that were being exchange anymore but was still vigilant on what the rest of the group and Broly would do next. 

The two friends and Goku were hurt by the apology they all felt it was somewhat their fault as well. They should have done a better job to look after the saiyan who always put others before him. They were wrong to assume that he was okay for the last month and failed to realize there was so much more still eating away at the man. He just never showed it and barely knew of it himself. They all bit their tongues knowing not to say anything else after Broly's apology no matter how much they all wanted to. Broly straighten his posture turning back towards the group putting his hand on top of Goku's shoulder and Goku transmission back to the other planet. 


	23. Through no fault of yours

Goku transfer the three friends inside their bigger home. Once they were inside the living area they all stood there taking in a deep breath, this was really their home and they all missed it. Broly was to focus with his own thoughts to acknowledge those type sentiments. The time back on Earth and their own did not differ greatly it was by five hours. Back on Earth the time was 10:00pm/22:00 and on the vast planet the time was 2:00am/02:00. Lemo and Cheelai broke the silence when they simultaneously stretch out their arms with an over-the-top yawn. 

"I didn't realize how much I missed this place until I got here, having a room all to myself again sure is nice, I definitely took that for granted. Its still hard to believe this place is ours wai— I don't think I ever thank you Goku, honestly it's made life so much easier for us I never really had a place to call home... So I appreciate this more than you may think thanks a lot man seriously" Cheelai spoke earnestly giving Goku's back a light pat. He wasn't used to the sudden change in character but respects the alien nonetheless she was only looking out for her friend who's been through a lot so it made sense if she didn't trust him at first it hadn't bother the man at all. He was only interested in Broly to begin with. This was her way of giving Goku an easier time even though she was still bitter about him leaving for almost two months she appreciates him for standing up on Broly's behalf and treating him with respect after that prince she dislike even more now started freaking out. 

"You can say that again Cheelai we are bless to have a place to call home I never thought an old man like me would be so invested in those video games you brought us. You spoil us to much, Son Goku" Lemo chimes in equally as grateful giving Goku a warm smile he's always been fond of the mirtful man since the beginning. He's never met someone who could just pop up and vanish out of the blue however they please.

Goku also held his respects towards Lemo he appreciates the way he treats Broly as if it were his own son. Especially after Broly lost his dad, positive reinforcement was definitely one of the many things Broly lacked in while growing up. Which is why Goku felt as if he were the one who was in the dept of the two. They remain by Broly's side no matter how dangerous a situation may be. They didn't ditch and abandon Broly like he had. Even if the man did forgive Goku, Goku will never forgive himself for his own self cowardice. The truth abide if only he stayed and kept his end of the promise Broly wouldn't have lash out like this at least. He let all three of them down and didn't feel worthy of any sort of gratitude.

"No need to thank me guys really I didn't do much, this was all Bulma's stuff I just delivered them hehe" Goku politely repudiate the thanks with a force chuckle. The two simply nodded with Lemo moving closer to Broly to gently pat him on the back after seeing how quiet he was and spacing out. 

"Right son home sweet home it's pretty late here how about you go get yourself some rest for now. Bulma said you need it, that way tomorrow you'll have plenty of energy" He tried to convince the desolate man. Lemo remembers how Broly was taken into the laboratory again after passing out next to lake. Cheelai and Lemo just so happen to be there with Chichi hanging out with Bulma. The scientists told the other three about her analysis on Broly, no one was expecting for Broly to pop off like he had in the middle of his slumber.

Broly gave one measly nod walking away past everyone without a word slowly closing the door on his way out. Once he was gone Cheelai pulled out a chair from the dinning room table flopping down on the light green jack metal frame chair rubbing her temple. 

"I know you already help us out _A lot,_ but could you do us another favor and follow him... You heard what he said earlier right? The whole " _I deserve punishment"_ speech. I got this bad feeling who knows what he'll try to-... We can't leave him alone like this" She clutch her fist recalling the event. Lemo went to the kitchen and grab three water bottles. He gave one to Cheelai who chugged it down in one stroke and gave the remaining two to Goku. 

"Here one for you and Broly, as simple as it may be he really likes water it's his favourite drink so far I don't know what else the two of us can do to cheer him up...but I know you can. He's been missing you a lot you see and just staying by his side would be more than enough. Plus if anything happens while he's sleeping you are the only one we can count on to stop it." Goku took the bottles looking at them interested by this new fact he grind a little by how much of a simple man Broly was. 

"No problem, I was planning on staying with him either way. You two can count on me I'll keep him safe" He wave the two goodbye on his way out and flew towards the prominent ki. He was flying for a moment and came to a stop when he recognized the spot Broly chose to go to, the same spot Goku masturb–...Well let's just leave it at Broly's favourite sleeping spot.

The man was sitting down with one knee up and his chin resting on it. He pluck the grass with his unremitting attention and vacant stare. Goku observed his position noticing how lonely he appear to be. This was exactly how Broly must have lived his life up until a couple of months ago. Goku understood that feeling all to well since he too were in a similar situation after losing his grandpa. He walks up next to the man gently placing the cool water on his scarred cheek. Broly looks up nonplussed that he failed to notice Goku's presence. He took the bottle from the grinning saiyan and held it with his two hands blankly staring at the dark blue cap. 

"I heard you really like water" He said settling down to sit cross leg besides the slumping man, prying open the head of his bottle Goku gulped it down on-the-spot heaving out a sigh of relief. 

"I like it too it's so refreshing!" His eyes turn towards Broly who was still focused on the bottle but manage a small smile at himself. He decided to drink some of his own water after seeing the other man do so in a cinch. 

"Water is nice... Vampa didn't have water" He said quietly after drinking one sip of the water. Then crushed it with one hand from the unfaltering anger he felt towards himself after destroying the foreign city. 

"Broly is really sorry Kakarot I mess up...again" He said through gritting teeth. Goku watch him carefully then took the compress bottle from his hands placing it away on his empty side. 

"Don't apologize it really isn't your fault ok-" He was cut off by Broly growing more frustrated at the calmer man. Kakarot should be mad at him for this, why did he always act like everything was okay when it really was not. How was he able to not flip out or want to at least teach Broly a lesson; at least that's what his father would do. Broly doesn't get it, he almost murdered the guy after banging his head over again on Goku's chest but even then all Goku could say was such unworried things like _"I'm fine" ,"you didn't hurt me"_ Or _"I didn't almost die because of you"._

"It is my fault Kakarot! Broly destroy everything with own power! I almost hurt innocent people... I almost- no I already hurt you! What if Cheelai and Lemo had not magic bean you be- you be dead! All because of Broly!" He said raising his voice loud enough for the small forest animals to scatter away in fear. Goku was listening to the man's outburst waiting for him to finish. Then stood up and stepped in front to face Broly he knelt down on one knee placing a hand on Broly's aggravated shoulder intently looking at him. 

"Broly were you aware of what your body was doing back then?" He question calmly to which Broly shook his head no.

"Did you know what type of ki blasts you were generating? And did you know where you were firing them?" Again Broly shook his head no confused by the sudden interrogation. 

"Did you want to hurt the people or destroy the city?" That's when Broly perked up aghast the man would even ask this. Did Kakarot doubt him? Could that be the reason why he was asking all those questions? No, Broly needs the man to believe him he must justify himself so Kakarot isn't skeptical anymore. 

"Of course not! Kakarot I promise Broly didn't know. He was in a dark place with heavy shackles trapping him. Electricity was shocking Broly I try to fight it off but woke up and eyes saw buildings destroy" Goku was fascinated at the man's declaration. He now understood better to what caused Broly's sudden outburst. 

"I believe you buddy all those questions I ask, you answered no. Which means you didn't want none of this to happen. How do I put this... It's like when someone loses their temper they do things they wouldn't normally do because something triggered it, like someone really pissed them off. In your case whatever sort of nightmare you were having caused you to lose control. Meaning you weren't conscious at the time so you couldn't control or put a stop to your power. Do you get what I'm saying?" Goku was picking his words carefully so the other saiyan would understand. 

"Uhh? not really. Broly's body still did all damage either way" He answers truthfully Goku looked up at the dark sky and luminous stars putting his free hand over his chin to come up with something simple for the man to understand. That's when an idea popped up he stood up snapping his fingers together and acting out his new idea. 

"I got it! Okay so let's say you and Green bean are in the kitchen having a casual ol' conversation while enjoying a nice cold glass of water. Then out of nowhere Lime comes rushing in and bumps into green bean! she loses control of her balance and falls in front of you knocking out your own glass of water as well which breaks on the floor. While she was falling she let go of her glass which flew foward and the water spills on you. Now would you be mad at her because she spilled her water on you and broke your glass as well?" He used his hands to give the man a visual of the situation. Which must have help because Broly shook his head no defensively. 

"Of course not" He answered without hesitation earning a knowing smile from Goku. 

"And why would you not be mad?" He press on satisfied his example was working. 

"Because Lemo bump Cheelai it's not her fault if she fell because of that" Broly straighten out his posture his eyes remaining on the standing man, finally understanding what he was getting at. 

"Exactly! you wouldn't get mad because Lime was the one who caused Green bean to fall over and accidentally knock over yours and her drink. It's the same thing that happened to you let's say you were green bean and that nightmare you had was Lime; not saying Lime is a bad guy or anything this is just an example so you understand. So it's like this, Green bean didn't know Lime was going to bump into her so how was she suppose to know she was going to spill the drinks? unless she's like fortuneteller Baba who can see in the future; but she isn't. I'm sure she didn't want to spill the drinks but ended up any ways. You can't blame her for that right? Now do you understand why I keep saying this isn't your fault? You can't control the type of dreams you have and you sure can't control what those dreams are going to make you do" Goku explained thoroughly seeing the other man lighten up after getting it. He shook his head yes then slumped back down a bit at the realization. 

"That means Broly's dream won't stop?" He ask discouragingly looking down at the grass. Goku didn't like seeing Broly so dispirited. He sat back down crossing his feet to face him again. 

"Not necessarily see I think your dreams are cause because of the constant punishment your body went through. You're so used to getting electrocuted, you thought it was normal for you to use those cables to stop your ki from rising anymore right? Well I'll tell you this, it's not normal for a person to have to endure that type of severe punishment that is known as abuse. These dreams you're having are one of the side effects those many years of serious abuse caused. It's okay if you don't fully understand what I'm saying right now, I'm going to show you how a person should be treated" Goku stood on both knees grabbing Broly's face and staring deeply into his eyes continuing to speak more gently. 

"With care and respect" He said lifting the bangs of Broly's black hair to place a tender kiss on his forehead. Broly closed his eyes not sure what was coming but loosen up once he felt a pair soft lips on his many small scars he tried to hide with his hair. He felt Kakarot continue and started to kiss all of the fresh scars on his forehead. Broly wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and brought him closer once Goku was done he looked indulgently into the dark shades of Broly's eyes. 

"Kakarot can Broly kiss you?" Goku chuckled a bit smooching one more longer kiss on his bruised forehead. 

"I told you already no need to ask just do it" Broly simper eagerly bringing his lips closer to Goku's giving him a small peck hesitating whether he should continue on so he pulled back meekly with his cheeks tinted red looking down on the side gaining a sudden interest at the boring grass. Goku was smiling at the man for his respectable gesture and turned Broly's head bringing him in for another kiss. This time Goku licked the man's lips letting him know he was going to slip in his tongue. Broly reciprocated by opening up his mouth moving and slidding in his tongue as well to meet Gokus. They savored each others mouth. Goku was feverishly sucking Broly's lips and tongue. Broly let the other man guide him and clung tightly onto the slimmer waist. They stayed like this for a while enjoying each other's flavor not wanting to pull back. Until Goku gather all the little will power he still possess and pull back. He felt himself wanting more than just to savor Broly's mouth but stopped himself not wanting to be greedy. 

They breathe heavily staring at each other's wet cherry red lips. "I should be letting you get some rest by now you've had a long day after all. Does your neck still hurt? It should be healing soon" Goku whispers pressing a small kiss on the man's bandages. He found himself wanting to kiss every little part of Broly but held himself back. He was grateful Broly was a saiyan and had fast regenerating genetics that way he won't have to look at those wounds for to long. They just reminded him of his incompetence when he ran away.

"Kakarot don't go home yet please stay" Broly begged feeling a little selfish by his request. He wasn't ready to let the man go, he was afraid Goku would leave him again for another month or so. In all his life this was a first for Broly he noticed he didn't want to be by himself. Before since he's always been alone he didn't think much of it and decided to get used to it even after Ba's death. He wasn't sure why during those days of Goku's disappearance he felt more lonely than he ever had even if he did have Cheelai and Lemo.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you let's both go to sleep it's a beautiful night out here" He stared up and wiggle out of the other mans arms to lay on the grass. Broly follow his lead and laid next to him they both gazed up at the sky.

"The night is beautiful like you Kakarot" Broly said glancing over at the man whose face was crimson after hearing the compliment. Goku highly doubts he could ever get used to this he then wrapped his hand with Broly's own and brought it up to kiss the back of the tan skin. 

"I'm glad I can do this" He said aloud mainly to himself. Broly was eyeing this new movement and thought of the many different places Kakarot kissed him already. They all felt nice, now Broly's face was the one to redden, his redness could be seen thanks to the stars enlightening the dark of night. 

"Night...Broly"

"Goodnight Kakarot"


	24. In the interim

The sun arise waking Goku up first, he looked back down at the man who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled. Goku has always been the optimistic one but today he woke up in the happiest of moods he's ever been. His face would start hurting by the end of the day if he kept on smiling stupidly like that. He was just happy the other man accepted him, he wouldn't know what to do if he were rejected. Goku brush the side of Broly's hair and thought of placing a kiss but chose not to. He thought he already went overboard with last night so instead he transmission back home to get ready for the day. He was determine to help Broly control his power no matter how tough it may be. 

When he arrive home he found the house empty, since the time zones were different his family must have already start their day a while ago. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once he finish he decided to change his clothes so he could be more comfortable for the day. He put on the lighter coloured tangerine gi Whis gave him without a shirt under. He slipped on his longer blue wristbands matched with the blue boots. While he was tying his blue belt he heard the sound of a door opening and Chichi telling Goten to wash his hands before he touches any groceries. Goku walked outside their bedroom and was welcome by Chichi she was elated to see him placing the groceries down to bring him in for a hug. 

"Goku Sa! Oh thank goodness you're here I just came back from Bulma's I ask her to make more suitable and durable clothes for your friends" She lifted the strap of a black duffle bag she was carrying and handed it over to Goku. 

"Here they are it's similar to their own clothes the ones they had before" She grin and Goku thank her putting the strap over his head. He was glad to see her again it felt like so much went down that he didn't get the chance to tell her about. He wants to thank her for talking him in to gather the courage to have a conversation with Broly. Knowing her, Goku knew she would be exhilarated and make a mountain out of a molehill if she heard they actually kiss. He was itching to tell her, but his train of thought was interrupted when he almost lost balance from Goten tackling the side of his stomach. 

"Otosan! Can I come with you to play with Broly today!" The son asked, his eyes glistening with anticipation Goku held his son up and placed him on his right shoulder he was about to answer "I don't see why not" But was interrupted before he could breathe a word by a furious Chichi. 

"Goten! We already talk about this, Broly needs to focus on controlling his ki and you need to hurry up and do your homework isn't that right Goku?" She turned to the man who put up one hand up in defense. 

"We-Well I mean it would be nice to have Goten visit and all it'll be fu-" He swallowed hard once he saw the piercing gaze challenging him he knew his wife all to well to know precisely what she was saying without her having to emit a word; _"Go on I dare you to finish that sentence. I'll give you less than a second to rephrase that"_ Goku cleared his throat. "-What I meant to say is you should finish your school work son. Next time do it beforehand that way you won't have to worry about it, we'll go another time alright" He ruffled Goten's hair who shook his head yes with a frown but easily lit up once he jumped down to reach for something inside of a grocery bad. 

"Here I brought Broly a gift! Last time we were talking about candy and would you believe it when I tell ya he said he's never had any! That's why I got him some jelly beans they are so sweet and yummy. He'll definitely love these." He handed a plastic container to his dad who thank his son then thanked Chichi for buying them. It weighed about 4lb/1.814kg the transparent container was about 21cm/8in in length and 5in/12.7cm wide. The wife stare happily at the two then gasp when she saw what time it was on the clock hanging on a wall she quickly started to get busy. 

"Oh no I totally forgot I have a nail appointment in like 40 minutes now!" She put her hands on her face getting into a tizzy. She did live quite far from the city. 

"No problem Chi Chi I'll just teleport you there, same place right?" Goku suggests pleased as a punch to provide some assistant but was unexpectedly turned down. 

"Thanks honey but you should be getting back to Broly. Did you leave without telling him first?" She said accusingly the man rubbed his hair giving a cheeky laugh "he was sleeping but I barely came in here about thirty minutes ago or so"

"Thirty minutes! Goku sa! you're supposed to keep an eye on him who knows what could happen during those thirty minutes while you were gone! hurry up and go back there don't forget to send him my regards too alright" She said with genuine concern after what she witness yesterday she knew Goku should stick by his side. She had a hard time sleeping herself after hearing what Broly said. Goku agreed and hurried back to the other planet.

* * *

In the vast planet Broly was still asleep when Goku landed on the grass thankful the man wasn't awake yet. He put the black leather duffle bag on the ground and awaited until the other woke up. Goku was never the patient one but notice he could stare at the sleeping saiyan all day without getting bored. He snap out of his reverie deciding to find a distraction for himself.

He looked around then at the jelly beans his son bought for Broly and couldn't help his growling stomach. He untwist the red lid and started popping some beans in his mouth contendly. He flick them high in the air and caught them with his mouth. He was down to jelly bean number ten when he heard the other man calling his name. He missed jelly bean number eleven a green lime sour flavour that ended up blending well with the grass when it hit Goku's eye and fell down. 

"Kakarot what are you doing? And your clothes?" Broly sat up stretching his sore neck and giggling a little at the mans clumsiness but mostly intrigued by the saiyans new outfit. 

"Whoops, oh you're awake. My son brought you a gift and yeah I just switch it up a bit... Sorry I was hungry and ate a couple of them there's still plenty more though" Goku said handing over the weighty container to Broly who stared at them weirdly. Then spoke up checking out the other man longingly. His eyes inspected up and down the way this new get up was worn without a shirt under completely exposing his muscles "they look really good on you Kakarot" He smiled to the blushing man who felt so much smaller under Broly's intense gaze. He didn't know why such a simple compliment from Broly made the inside of his stomach tighten up. Broly held the beans up high into the sun then brought them up to his nose sniffing the sweet scent. Goku regain his composure and went up to grab one out of the container. 

"These are called jelly beans Goten couldn't believe you never had any candy and wants you to try these those are just one kind of candy out of many" Broly looked down at the bean in his hand then back at Goku and opened his mouth. Goku almost mistook his actions for something else but remembers he has a bean in his hand. He placed the strawberry flavour candy inside the open mouth. Broly chewed delighted by the taste and shoved a handful of the beans in his mouth. 

"Woah take it easy there buddy or ya gonna get a sugar rush" He said teasingly. Broly raise one brow looking at Goku and chewing the different mix of candy. The saiyan explained what he meant. Then Goku transmission back to Broly's house after he was done devouring some of the beans but left a plentiful amount for Lemo and Cheelai.

When they arrived in the living area Cheelai and Lemo were already up and setting up breakfast on the table. They welcome each other and Goku handed them their clothes, the two gratefully took them. He then gave Broly his black long sleeve and purple pants with the saiyan white boots.

He sat down at the dinner table and drank his tea in the meantime while they all waited for Broly to finish up. When Broly was done getting ready he came out all dressed except for the shirt. Goku almost spit out his drink, the man had been shirtless the entire time since the shirt was ripped during his rampage but Goku had tried his hardest not stare to much. He was looking forward to finally get Broly to cover up his bare body. 

"Uhhh I think you forgot to put on your shirt bud-" Broly went up to the fidgety man he lean down a bit to grab a hold of Goku's hand placing a soft kiss on it. Hoping he would like this gesture as well since he was just copying what Goku did last night. "Broly didn't forget, it's more comfortable like this" He said with a wink.

Goku had a hard time gulping down his drink he was not only thrown off by the chilvarous gesture and that wink, did Broly just wink? Where did he learn that from? Oh right he lives with Cheelai after all. Lemo served the cut fruits on the table while Cheelai place the main dish. They both stop to look over at Broly like two proud parents. Lemo nudge Broly's shoulder when he sat down and whispered. "Smooth son real smooth" Goku sat there with his face heating up and a fast pounding heart Cheelai started to make fun of him fully enjoying the what seemed to be the always confident man now sitting there self-conscious for acting so out of character and letting such a simple trick get the best of him. 

"What's wrong Goku? You seem a lil red today is everything alright? Or perhaps we should get you some ice to cool off that burning face of yours" She said teasingly with a devilish smirk "shut up Green bean! I'm fine!" Goku spat defensively while the two friends laughed it off and continue chatting with everyone.

Goku tried to focus on the conversation but was struggling because Broly was staring deeply at him the entire time never taking his eyes off. This look reminded him of how Chichi would always look at him in the beginning of their marriage. Back then Goku used to get annoyed at how she took to long to reply because she was to lost in her daze to hear anything. Except now he wasn't getting annoyed at all but fluster instead. Goku was glad he didn't wear a shirt under since he could feel himself getting hotter by the second. Once they were done Broly did the dishes and wave the other two goodbye who wished him luck on his lesson today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this time I'm not going to guess how long it'll take me to finish the upcoming chapters just know I'm working on them and will update whenever I'm done until next time  
> (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	25. Aptitude For Artistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to write all this i'm now writing on google docs so my work is sure to be saved automatically no more forgetting to save my work and having to retype all of it. let me stop talking before I jinx myself my dumbass accidentally deleted a whole chapter tho, good thing it was on docs so I was able to restore it. 
> 
> If I wasn't I was really about to piss everyone off and write a note summarizing the deleted chapter i'm jp I would definitely retype it with the life slowly being drained out of me.

Goku and Broly were heading out to find a place to train on their way over Goku just now noticed something was missing on Broly. He inspected him briefly then it hit him Broly wasn't wearing any bandages. Which by the way, the house definitely had a medical kit for replacements. The wounds on Broly's neck were already healing and there was just some light scar that would eventually fade over time.

"What a relief" Goku sighs putting one hand on Broly's neck. The taller saiyan simply smiles and leans his head on the hand resting on his scar. This sweet moment didn't last long when Goku's smile turned upside down.

"This is all my fault" Goku says way too quietly, not loud enough for Broly to hear but the frown on his face was enough for the man to know whatever he said wasn't something positive.

"Kakarot, Broly wants to show you something" Goku intrigued at this suggestion let Broly lead him to wherever he had in mind. They flew over the animals wandering around the planet appreciating the outlook. From their point of view above, lakes and healthy grass could be seen everywhere.

Once they arrived Broly led the other on the more rocky side of the planet. The place had huge round stones around and from the path the two saiyans chose there were all types of different sizes of stones positioned neatly on the area on top of the floor covered in smaller grits of pebbles. The types of smooth stone residing in the realm couldn't be found on a modern planet such as Earth. Goku wondered what it was that Broly wanted him to see but continued to follow him without asking questions. 

Goku looked around the place and much closer to the stones he stopped to look at a peculiar one that had drawings on them then looked around squinting his eyes and saw that most of them were covered in drawings.

The pictures were simple things such as animals, beds, clothes, glasses of water, even a refrigerator and so on. Yet these delineated sketches were so detailed and well drawn they made every boring item seem way more astir. 

Goku only figured out who the artist may be once he saw a drawing of Lemo and Cheelai the two were standing side by side with their arms over each other's shoulder. They were both holding up a peace sign with a vibrant smile on their faces.

"Woah did you actually draw all this stuff!?"

Broly nods courteously he was feeling a bit inhibited because he revealed such a place to someone else. The only ones who knew of his drawing hobby were his two friends and Chi-Chi back on Earth. They all told him how great it was and how he should be proud of what he does yet he had his own doubt whether Goku would like them as well.

Broly stops walking and motions for the one spectating the pictures to follow him.

"I want you to see this," Broly says, stepping on the side so Goku could see what laid ahead. There were at least twenty different rocks all covered with intricate carvings of Goku's face. Each one of them held Goku's signature classic grin.

They weren't some random made up drawings too. Goku remembers some parts like the one where they first met back on Earth: in that drawing Goku was wearing his blue jacket and the snow was drawn all around the watermelon size like stone. Another one was when they were training: the teacher was showing Broly how to meditate even though Goku rarely if ever did it himself the student was glancing way more than he should at the calm figure sitting beside him.

Therefore that one drawing was of Goku sitting arms on each side with his eyes close appearing relaxed and stray from any thoughts. Then there was the one at the gathering back on Earth for the little time Goku had remained there; the picture was of him drawn from Broly’s point of view he was sitting across the table smiling when making conversation.

"Broly, how do you even remember these well enough to draw? These are incredible!" Goku motions at the stones agape by the site.

"Broly has good memory you like them?" Broly asks carefully he heard the word incredible but still was surprised. This whole time he was thinking it was weird for him to constantly draw the same person over and over he didn’t know if that was something that was okay for him to do.

"Do I _like_ them? Please I absolutely _love_ them. These are seriously amazing! I wouldn't have guessed you were hiding such a talent under your belt plus you're not even doing this on paper. Did you use a stone knife or something that seems way too hard to do. But seriously I look good in these, It's as if I'm looking at a mirror with a handsomer version of myself" Goku puts up a hand on his chin feeling himself. He was looking at the rocks as if they really were an actual physical mirror.

Broly was overjoyed to hear the man hype up his work like this and just sat on the side on a bigger rock for anyone who's of average height but served as a comfortable stool for him. He picked up one of his stone knives resting on the floor and sharpened it using a rock, letting Goku admire himself through his art. He smiled to himself as he sharpened the knife, everything was going way more smoothly than he perceived. Until he heard a loud gasp and stood up dropping the items he held and quickly made his way over to the sound.

"What's wrong Kakarot?" Broly spoke urgently looking at the stone in which Goku was pointing at as if he’s just seen some sort of ghost. The pointed stone was one Broly took the most time when tracing. He worked on it for three days straight constantly making changes and getting new stones when he messed up he drew it after he found Goku in the woods taking care of "business". The drawing was just like Broly remembered seeing: Goku was sucking on two of his fingers as he eyed Broly, both of his legs spread apart and he held onto his shaft with the other hand moving it in a way Broly had trouble controlling his own breathing so to not make a sound.

As if that would have mattered in the end, he thought he was being stealthy but apparently Goku knew he was there the entire time and called for him. That especially caught Broly completely off guard but he was also impressed at how Goku was so aware of his surroundings. Little did he know that sly Goku was the one to purposely summon him by moaning louder, trying to make it seem like he didn’t just see Broly pass by him.

"Why am I naked here! How is it you got everything about me so on point too. Is this like a not finished sketch and you plan on adding clothes later?" Goku was red faced, unable to look at Broly once he recalled the events of that night. This reaction discouraged Broly; he didn't understand why the man was so worried about some damn clothes. Couldn't he see how much Broly tried his hardest to try and capture every aspect of the man's natural beauty.

"It's finish drawing, do you not like?" Goku turned around fastly to look at Broly after hearing the tone in the voice much to Broly’s chagrin.

"What no no no don't take it like that- I didn't mean it in that way it's just I never had anyone draw me much less naked and doing um—. I-I just… Don't think a weird old guy like me looks all that good without any clothes on is all'' Goku was scratching the back of his neck. He was starting to hate himself for sounding so soft since when did he ever give a rats ass about how he looks like naked? Maybe it was due to the fact that he kept repeating in his head and assumed that Broly would be repulsed after witnessing what he witnessed back on that one particular night. He still was doubting there was anything attractive about the scandalous act he carried out.

While Goku did all that thinking about how he thought he was unattractive and weird, Broly was looking for the right words to persuade him after hearing that statement.

"You not weird, you very funny, very nice and very pretty. Broly is old too, my age is fifty two I think" Hearing this made Goku think Broly is as he always thought way too good for him and that he didn't deserve all this praise.

"You're 52 I wouldn't have guessed you're older than me since it's hard to tell how old a saiyan is based on their appearance and I'm 47. Honestly you flatter me too much you're way um- cooler than I am" Goku cursed himself for saying something so lame really Goku _"cooler"_ you don't have anything better than that? He was thinking something more across the lines of " _Broly you're way more handsome and cuter than me and just a better person altogether I'm really not as sweet as you"_ Words like that coming out of Goku’s mouth sound a bit no very foreign yet still better than saying _cooler_. He could have said that but nooo he still gets nervous even though they already shared some pretty intimate moments so why is it so hard for him to express how he feels.

Goku found it a lame compliment but Broly seemed to think otherwise seeing how exultant he was by it. This was the first time Goku said anything remotely close to his attraction to Broly. After all, all Goku did was apologize for his behavior and things just went smoothly from there after hearing Broly’s side of the story. At this instance Broly thought he'd test the waters and aim further.

"Kakarot thinks I'm cool!" The ecstatic saiyan cheers picking up Goku and hugging him tightly.

"Broly wants to see you naked again and do stuff" He asks not sure how he should say it in polite terms. He put Goku down once he heard him say he was running out of oxygen because Broly still had trouble controlling his strength at times. Once Goku caught his breath Broly stepped closer and held both of Goku's hands as he moved his face slowly forward for a kiss.

"Kakarot will you have sex with me?" His face leans down to kiss Goku but misses because Goku dodges the kiss and retracts his hands to put some distance between them. Broly opened his eyes seemingly lost by the action. Why did Goku flee like that? Is it because he didn't ask for permission? Or does Goku really not want to have sex with him at all? Too many questions were crowding Broly's head.

He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling when he saw the shock expression on Goku's face. Was it shame he's feeling? Was Broly feeling ashamed for acting out of line again. Or was this feeling more of disappointment? He really was hoping to make out with Goku again so it was only natural that he was feeling a bit let down. Broly decides not to ask why Goku avoided that kiss and just rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at the stones. Seeing the stone with Goku's smile brought a soft grin on Broly's face.

"I brought you here because you look sad when you blame yourself. Kakarot looks better with smile... Sorry for trying to kiss again Broly will ask next time. Let's go find spot to train." With that he hesitated whether he should pat Goku's shoulder so he just kept his hand to himself when he walked past Goku.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait you guys didn't actually think I would have 20+ chapters and not talk about Mr.Yng Broly Picasso over here. It was about time I write a chapter about his artistic self. Sure I could have been more descriptive but for now this'll have to do i'll talk more about his talent in upcoming chapters.
> 
> What if I title this chapter "Young Broly Picasso" instead or "Michelangelo could never" I-


	26. Sensei Kakarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do ya like the title? All i'm gonna say is I'll let Goku be my sensei anytime.

"Kakarot thinks I'm cool!" Goku wasn't expecting to be suddenly picked up like this and get the life squeezed out of him. If such a half ass compliment made Broly this ecstatic imagine if Goku said what he really thought on the spot. Seeing Broly get all excited brought a warm feeling over Goku.

"I want to see you naked again and do stuff" Wait Wait Wait - Say what!? Let's just pause for a minute and take a couple of steps back here okay. Did Goku hear that correctly _do stuff_ ? And to see him naked _again_? This can only mean one thing.

"Kakarot will you have sex with me?" and there it is that one oh so very short word that is only composed of three letters yet holds such a deeper context to it. Goku's heart was pounding and Broly kept getting closer the nerves overcame the saiyan and he pulled back before Broly could rest his lips on his. Even Goku himself didn't know why he did that he drew back his hands that Broly had been kindly holding onto as if he'd been burnt. They've already kissed right fully made out even more than once too.

So why did Goku pull back so fast? There was something that told him if he were to kiss Broly at the moment it would mean yes. As in yes I want to have sex wih you right here right now (the way Broly said it sounded like he wanted to do it at the moment or maybe he meant it as in later and Goku’s mind told him otherwise) - which of course the answer that rang in his head was yes he wants to badly even. But this request came out before you can say knife and the butterflies messing with his stomach were overpowering and made the decision for him.

How odd is it that it’s now Goku chose to back out when he’s been holding himself back to not get too carried away especially during their make out sessions. Let’s not forget he was the one to have begged Broly back on Vampa to basically “give it to him” in the first place. That's when Goku thought back, would he have wuss out at the last moment even there? The answer to that is _hell no,_ he wouldn't have because he wanted Broly so desperately and needed the man. 

But now that Goku is in his right state of mind and compose he realizes he can barely act right around Broly. Anything he does makes Goku blush. He always gets nervous when he’s around Broly and has been dealing with some troubling feelings that he’s never had before like being insecure, self conscious and he tends to get more embarrassed which if you know Goku that’s a big deal since he couldn’t care less about what other people think or view him as. Is this what having a as Chi-Chi called it "crush" feels like?

After pulling back the regret Goku was feeling weighed ten times more than any equipment he's used for training. He wanted to grab a hold of Broly's hands again to bring him in for a kiss and tell him yes but he froze, as if his body decided to shut down and turn into a statue. The pain expression on Broly's face made Goku feel awful and what’s worse Broly was still being nice and respectful after getting pushed away like this. If the roles were switched and Goku was the one being turned down without a doubt he would have instant transmission on the spot.

"I brought you here because you look sad when you blame yourself. Kakarot looks better with smile... Sorry for trying to kiss again. Broly will ask next time." This was too much for Goku to handle if he were in Broly's shoes he would just assume there would be no next time (also another trait he’s develop since being around Broly; he was more pessimistic and assume the worst when put in a situation that caused him to fret) By Broly saying this, this is like another chance he's giving Goku and a chance he doesn't think he deserves. Silent words spoke inside Goku's mind. _Don't apologize for that please I still want to kiss you I would grab your face if only my body would let me move._

There weren't any words exchange after that Goku followed Broly to whichever training spot he had in mind. When they arrived at the empty location Broly led him to. The wind was blowing peacefully throughout the empty terrain with no animals in sight away from harm. Broly broke the silence when he bowed his head.

"Broly keeps losing control. I want it to stop. Broly doesn't want to hurt others please help me and teach way to stop it"

There he goes again, being ever so respectful, making Goku feel guiltier for what he’s done. The only thing the saiyan could do was put his hand up with a nervous laughter. Putting all feelings aside he understood Broly’s determination to want to learn.

"No need to be so formal and of course I'll help but like I said before we're not here to _"stop_ _it"_ We're gonna control it. The goal here is for you to be able to control that overflowing ki and be able to willingly use it whenever you like"

"How we do that? Meditate?" Broly questions with a raise brow.

"Forget about meditating that didn't work but I know what else will." Broly was very much interested to hear there was an actual solution to his problem.

"You have to use as much as your power when we fight. I’m guessing you've never done that before?"

"Yeah father used blue power to stop me" Goku bit his tongue to not say anything insulting about the dead father.

"You're free to go all out here with nothing to stop you. The more you fight to your maximum strength you'll see it'll become easier to control your power. I'm not so sure how to explain it it's more of a feeling once you get to know your body you realize this power has always belonged to you... Now come at me" Goku said, getting into a stance and motioning for Broly to swing first. Broly wasn't sure what he meant by the whole power belongs to you and he doubted using his full power was a good idea. 

So Broly swung first, throwing a simple punch at Goku. The two went back and forth for some time. Goku was paying attention to Broly's fighting style; it was different compared to the one he had back on Earth. The first time Goku fought him it was like fighting a beast who couldn’t be tamed each one of Broly’s hits back then were meant to kill. He was relentless and adapted to the other two saiyans fighting style by doing his own thing. 

He continued to study his movements and would make corrections to Broly’s attacks who easily made the correction. Goku could tell Broly wasn’t seriously fighting; he was doubting his movements and would check every so often to make sure he hadn’t punched or kicked his sensei too hard. Goku seeing how troubling this was all for his student stopped and asked for a time out. 

"Are you scared?" Broly stared at his sensei who ask this unforeseen question. Why would Broly be scared? Of what even?

"No" Broly replied flatly. Goku was looking at him, he knew his student wasn’t telling the full truth and that there was more to be said.

"Let me rephrase that: are you scared of fighting at your best? I can tell you've only been using not even a third of what you're capable of. I didn't say anything because I thought you would slowly be adding more power when we fought so tell me what's troubling you?" They both flew down landing on the ground, Goku was patiently waiting for an answer he wasn't sure what his student was thinking exactly. Perhaps it was because of what happened earlier? Broly had been acting like he was fine and didn't mind but Goku knew better than that. Now was a time as good as ever to apologize for pulling back from his touch so rudely.

"If it's because of what I-" Goku began the words but was cut by his student who seem like they've been debating on whether they should speak up or not.

"Broly can't use full power or Kakarot will get hurt. That's what scary… I don't want to hurt you again like back in Vampa. Never does Broly want to see you injure like that"

He was able to let out the words but his hands were clenching from the frustration he felt towards himself and the fear he still had from seeing his sensei laying down covered in blood, barely able to breathe.

Goku was evidently shocked he knew Broly still burdened himself with guilt for destroying the city back on Earth but wasn't expecting his almost death to be brought up. That happened months ago and Goku didn't think much about almost dying since then. He's been too distracted by all those wild emotions he felt towards Broly. Even now after Goku acted like a milksop and dodge not only a kiss but a distinctly straightforward question that could have been the next step to their relationship. Even after Goku’s mistake Broly was still putting the well being of Goku before his own he cared immensely for his sensei and most of all treated him with the utmost respect.

"That happened when you weren't in control but now you're perfectly stable and calm you won't hurt me I'm not so fragile you know. Plus I brought some senzu with me just in case see" Goku took out a small brown bag he tucked away earlier inside his blue sash and showed it so Broly could see. Broly looked at the senzu considering the option for a moment but was still unsure.

"I know you not fragile you strong man bu- Is there something else Broly can do?" Goku puts back the senzu in his stash seeing he can’t convince Broly to go all out for now but starts to think about other options. If Broly wasn't ready to go all out yet then by means, Goku wasn’t about to force him he was here to help and that means figuring out ways that Broly can be comfortable when releasing his power. An idea popped up in Goku’s head as he snapped his fingers.

"Actually there is! We could just practice on letting out your ki by powering up. Maybe we should have started doing that in the first place- it's fine let's do it!" Goku flew up higher into the sky to avoid damaging the land. He starts to demonstrate by powering up a bit while still at base form then to super saiyan he moves on to super saiyan 2 and last he goes on to ssj3. Broly was mesmerized by the transformations. He doesn't vividly remember much of the fight; it felt like one of those foggy dreams he would have and wake up forgetting what he dreamt about. However he does recall the saiyan being able to change hair colours other than gold and increase his power exponentially.

“You still hiding more power?” Broly says, he couldn’t sense the hidden ki all too well but he knew from that hazy memory Goku still had more in store. Goku powered down and smiled at the fact Broly was able to tell that this wasn’t all the forms his sensei possessed, Broly may yet to realize but this was a good start at becoming better when sensing ki and a necessary skill to have to be able to tell when your opponent is hiding their true power. 

He flew up to higher skies and Broly followed along. Once high enough the saiyan did it on purpose to show off a bit. He gathered all the ki possible and the far ground began to tremble, the light blue sky turned into a dark one with grey clouds covering it and lighting striking down. Broly looked up at the ominous view and stepped back when he saw the one causing it yelling and ascending to super saiyan god red. It was as if fire had envelope the man who appeared thinner in size but physically stronger Goku smiled and stared at Broly gawking.

“How pretty” Broly says with his eyes sparkling in anticipation, clutching his fists and getting excited.

“If you think that’s pretty, wait until you see this” The sensei says pridefully.

A power up wasn’t the only thing that changed when transforming, he gained more confidence as he felt so sure of himself and a bit cocky too. He gathered up more energy to change causing a bright light to form hiding his figure as the light pierced the sky separating the dark clouds. Completing the transformation he turned to super saiyan god blue. There was a blue aura enrapturing him all over and dissipated when he looked up at Broly with those light blue eyes of his. 

This triggered Broly’s memory, he recalls the events more clearly when Goku had tried to stop him from doing further damage. Broly was actually feeling intimidated by those serious blue eyes; it was like the man standing before him was a completely different person. Goku felt his uneasiness and changed his menacing aura into a more welcoming one easing the crease in his brows and smiling to show Broly that he was still the same good guy he knows.

“How did you get so strong?” Broly questions now burning with curiosity on how it was that Goku was this strong and able to control such power.

“I train everyday and I always push myself to surpass my own limits” The sensei said so poised Broly was impress by the answer. All his life he’s been forced to train but it eventually became a habit and something he liked to do only when he was by himself plus it was a good way to pass time. He loathed every minute of the training his dad put him through all the man did was yell nonstop and pressing that cursed remote.

He never once thought in his life he would ever want to get any powerful. Unlike Goku here Broly has always wished that he didn’t possess as much power, what was the point of having so much strength if it was to be stopped by a press of a remote and a former collar encircling his neck. As he thought more about it, power was meddlesome and something he could do without. Instead of gaining more power Broly tried to stop it and now he was the one inflicting the damage on himself to stop this power that only grew stronger over the years.

“Do you like being strong?” he wanted to hear from another point of view on how it was like to be able to control such strength. Goku considered the question and thought of a good answer, he understood whatever he was to say would change Broly's viewpoint.

“Do I like being strong? That’s a good question. I gotta say yes I do like being strong because without my strength I wouldn’t be able to battle strong opponents - strong opponents like you let’s say I didn’t have the power to defend myself. I would have never been able to face you or be here to teach you right now.” The man responds genuinely.

This brought a warm feeling somewhere inside Broly’s chest, a feeling he only experiences when he’s around Goku. Broly wants to ask something else. The question was; is Goku glad he met Broly? It would be obvious to anyone else that from Goku’s response the answer to that unspoken question is yes. 

But Broly wanted to make sure there was always a voice speaking inside his head telling him maybe Goku was just doing this because they were both saiyans or maybe this was all out of pity. Whatever the reason may be Broly didn’t let that negative voice get the best of him and ignored it. He didn't want to be anymore intrusive than he already had and decided to keep it to himself.

Instead he smiled sweetly satisfied by the answer and powered up. This was different, he wasn't angry or forced to do it, this was on his own free will and it felt natural just like Goku had said it would. His power fluttered in base form and boomed, it shook the ground rocks were hovering above as he continued increasing it until his hair spiked up remaining black and his eyes turning gold. A green aura was encircling him this exhilarated Goku he continued to cheer on Broly who did his best to hold his power back and successfully descended back to his regular self.

When Broly powered down he looked around did he really just do that. This power he felt was his and he felt so free, there was nothing to stop him. Although he still hesitated to go on and use his full power not sure if he could control it. 

He was filled with hope and grateful for Goku teaching him this. He thanked his teacher and they continued to practice and work on other things Broly could improve on such as sensing ki and controlling his regular strength. 

They trained for hours and decided to call it a day when they saw the sun turning orange. Goku and Broly decided they should clean up. They both agreed bathing in a lake nearby was a good idea. When they arrived they were getting undressed Broly was taking off his boots and socks Goku was about to take his shirt off but stopped when he saw Broly's bare feet. That’s when It hit him if they were both going to be in the same water he would have to be next to Broly naked completly naked that means pants off no drawers on and everything. 

Goku became nervous just from the thought so he excused himself and made up some bullshit excuse saying he was too tired and would take a nap first. Broly didn't really think much of it and waved him goodbye sweetly saying he'll see him later. Goku flew off somewhere in the forest and rested next to a tree forcing himself to fall asleep on the welcoming greenery. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write in a more entertaining way so you guys don't fall asleep when ya read these chapters.


	27. Wet Dream

_The sun was setting and the animals of the day were wandering off to find shelter or to capture their last meal before clocking in for the day. Broly was bathing in the river letting himself be drenched by the waterfall. Goku was sitting on the grass next to the river patiently waiting for his student to finish. Goku couldn't help but stare at the nude man standing before him. He was watching the way his muscles fit so well on his body while the water splashed down on them._

_Broly had his back turned so he couldn't see that yearning look in his sensei's eye. Or so Goku thought, at some point when the taller man was done he looked over in the corner of his eyes to where Goku had been blatantly gazing at him. Broly just smiled and winked at the audience. He walked inside the waterfall that led to a cave and motion for his teacher to follow along._

_Goku didn't think twice and stood up and went around the dry part on the side of the waterfall and entered the opening next to it so he wouldn't get his clothes wet. When he entered the cave it was more luminous than he imagined. There was bright lemon coloured crystals on the walls shining and reflecting light from one another._

_"You were staring" He stopped admiring the cave once he heard his student speaking Goku blush at the site and tried not to look too low. He was becoming anxious at the type of situation he was put in. It was him and a naked Broly all alone in an empty cave with an alluring atmosphere._

_"I-yee sorry about that I wasn't trying to be nosy" He cooked up an apology knowing it was rude to stare but stopped when Broly cupped his face leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Goku stood there stock-still by the act as Broly pulled back staring at him with soothing eyes._

_"You can do more than just stare Kakarot" He says as he holds onto Goku's hand and leads him somewhere in a corner sitting down on a crystal free area so it wouldn’t poke him and place Goku on his lap. Goku bit his lip when he felt a tongue on his neck licking him and sucking on that area. Goku wrapped his hands around Broly's neck and looked down at the hardness that was poking him in his groin. Goku begins to rock his hips on the erection before him causing a small whimper from the other saiyan._

_This pleased Goku and caused him to act boldly. He lowers one arm to grasps the cock in his hands that was hard as a rock and starts stroking it slowly._

_"Is this okay?" Goku asks, staring into Broly's closed eyes who opened them when he was asked that question. As a response Broly placed his lips on Goku's slipping in his tongue in the smoothest of ways. He moved his tongue around with Goku doing the same, their tongues wrestled against one another enjoying every bit of the warm taste._

_As they savored each other's mouths Goku brought down his other arm that was wrapped around Broly's neck to place it on the slick cock still wet from the river water now becoming slippery because of the fluid forming from the head of the shaft. Goku squeezed and twisted his callous hands on the hard cock. Letting Broly make pleasurable sounds inside their mouths._

_"It feels good Kakarot Broly wants you to feel good too" Broly moans all his words barely able to control how good he felt from Goku increasing the pace stroking at full speed loving the way Broly had his hands wrapped around his neck and sensually stroking it up to Goku's hair. Goku was staring intently into those eyes filled with lust while he continued stroking the shaft until the cum shot out Landing all over the callous hands._

_Goku stared at the cum already getting an idea that answered Broly's previous statement._

_"I know a way we can both feel good" He says, giving a quick peck on Broly's lips who looked at him confused but eager to see what he means. "Can you take off my pants for me please" He asks politely since his hands were covered with the white substance. Broly did as he was told and pulled down the garment exposing Goku’s rear Broly put his hands on Goku’s ass earning a light squeal from his sensei._

_His eyes immediately dropped down to Goku's erection. He cupped it with one of his large hands and began stroking it with care. Goku moaned at this gesture while he moved his sticky hands to the back and rubbed the cum inside his hole._

_After rubbing all the cum inside he continued using one hand and pushed one finger in the hole swirling it around before adding two more fingers one at a time seeing how big Broly was. He moved his body forward and backwards leaning on both the sensations he felt from his cock being jerked off at just the right tempo and his fingers roaming inside the tight hole ever so deep._

_"Mmm~ I'm ready Broly, wait I'm about to cu-cum'' All this stimulation was too much and he came right on Broly's lower abs. Broly smiled and watched with wide eyes as Goku spread both his legs standing up a little and placing Broly's new erection that's been caused from seeing Goku committing all those sexual motions and hearing him moan so loudly. Goku spread his ass and slid down on Broly's tip._

_He made his way slowly down the length moaning with delight when he felt everything fit perfectly inside his tight hole. Goku began rocking back and forth while moving upwards to the best of his capabilities then moving back down on the hard shaft. Broly admired the show he held on to Goku's waist but was pushed back laying down on the floor as Goku continued._

_"Let me do it, you just sit back and watch for now okay" Goku says sweetly winking at the tan man who nodded his head yes and grinned. Goku continued clenching his ass on the shaft as he held on to Broly's chest moving up and down on the shaft. They both moan aloud at this new action Goku failed to notice that he had his hands wrapped around Broly's neck tightly as the lust over thrilled him._

_He was feeling overwhelmingly good as his moans grew louder he thought it was odd that Broly's moans quiet down. Maybe he needs to try harder to pleasure the man so Goku continued in the act rocking himself against the cock wanting Broly to cum right inside of him._

_Speaking of the cock at hand why did it feel like it was going soft? Goku had his eyes closed the moment he slid down on the dick so he slowed down to check on his peer. He gasps and immediately stopped what he was doing. He removed his hands that had been unintentionally squeezing too hard around the neck. There were red handprints on the tan skin and Broly's eyes were wide open, his head falling to the side when Goku released his grip._

_"Bro.. Bro.. BROLY!" Goku yells out at the top of his lungs with a blood curdling realization of what he's just done. He picks up the man laying there lifeless and starts shaking him knowing it to be futile as he gains no response from doing so._

_"No I didn't mean to… How could I-" Goku feels the tears forming and his vision starts to blur. Not only his vision blurs everything around him starts to disappear even the man lying dead poofs out of his arms._

Goku wakes up abruptly looking around at his surroundings. He looks down at his hands hating himself after what just happened. Even if it was just a nightmare the thought of him doing anything to physically harm Broly was far from something he was capable of doing. His body was drenched in sweat, he stood up wiping some sweat off his forehead.

He cursed under his breath when he became aware of the uncomfortable stickiness somewhere in his pants. He stretched his pants a bit to look inside and saw a mess full of cum. This was new to Goku he never had such an explicit dream before. That's not to say he never woke up with a troubling situation. He was probably dreaming about food that night, nothing sexual his body just woke up hard. 

The first time it happened Chi-Chi wouldn't stop laughing and teased him about dreaming dirty stuff when that wasn't even the case. He didn't think much of it and it died down once he took a shower. According to Chi-Chi this was a common thing that happened in males she called it "morning wood". Goku was glad he hadn't woken up next to her or the woman would have been in hysterics. The sun was barely up illuminating the valley with a light orange ray everywhere

Goku sighed flying over to check on Broly. It was just a dream after all everything was nice and swell until what was supposed to be a wet dream turned into a nightmare. He landed where he left Broly to clean himself up in the river but the man wasn't there. Well obviously he wouldn't be there. It must have been a couple of hours that went by while he was taking a nap elsewhere. He could sense Broly's ki somewhere close by and followed the ki that was mostly dominant behind a waterfall. 

This waterfall was similar to the one he went to when he was checking on the three and found Broly barely breathi- Goku shook his head at the memory. Too many horrendous things had happened to Broly and even though that nightmare he just had earlier was not real it sure felt like it. 

He walked behind the waterfall which led to a cave this one was barely illuminated so he used some of his energy creating a small ball of light and walked towards Broly's ki. He turned it off once he saw an orange light shining from afar within the cave. He could also see a shadow which he assumed could only belong to his student. When he approached he heard something odd as he got closer the sound was still at a quiet level. The audio was of heavy breathing which concerned Goku so he sped up to check if his student was alright. 

When he got there Goku immediately stopped when he saw the site. Was he still dreaming? There he was Broly in all his glory and he was masturbating? His back was leaned against a wall and the orange light came from a fire he made. Both his hands were wrapped around his shaft as sweat glistened on his face down to his bare chest. Goku stood there staring dumbly with his mouth open like an idiot. He shouldn’t be surprised right? Of course Broly had to relieve himself then and there. 

Since Goku was here Broly didn't have time to himself and he doubted Broly was doing something when he was back on Earth. He was too busy helping Chi-Chi and Goku knows first thing how much she can take up someone's time and put them to work. So really Goku was the one Intruding here he should let Broly have some time to himself. He took a couple steps back from the man taking care of “business” as he thought up an apology. 

"M-My bad, I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just go ahead and leave" He says not sure why his hands keep shaking when he brings it up to instant transmission. Was it because of fear? He couldn't get the pictures of him choking Broly with his bare hands out of his mind. Goku was actually tempted after he had that dream only in the beginning. Even if he didn't give a clear answer to Broly about wanting to have sex he desperately would love to do it. 

But now Goku keeps hesitating and feels too nervous and insecure even when he's around the warrior. He was getting ready to leave but he heard his name from behind. 

"Kakarot wait! Don't you — Don't you want to. . . Help me?" Broly knew this was a stretch but he still held a small pint of hope that maybe he wasn't going to get turned down. He felt like he was already growing apart from Goku just after finally getting close so what could be the harm in asking right? 

When Goku heard his name he stopped in his tracks and turned around. He could see Broly was clearly blushing and panting but continued stroking himself slowly when he asked that question cautiously. Of course Goku's face burned a brighter red then it already was if it hadn't been for that damn nightmare he would have jumped at this opportunity and "help" Him.

Yet, he couldn't do it, his hands kept trembling and all he could think in his head was _I can't I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you!_ His mind echoed loudly and he did the safest thing he could out of panic and teleported elsewhere. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me when I tell ya writing smut is the HARDEST *No pun intented* thing for me to do. I'm trying to be more descriptive but damn this was a challenge. I have other different fanfics already written out that i'll post once i'm done editing it i'm proud of the smut I wrote on there but the pairings is pretty wild. Ofc it's still dragon ball gay rare pairs I hope some of you guys like it tho.
> 
> I respect the writers who write only about smut it's hard to write pages and pages about characters doing the dirty and not sound repetitive. So kudos to them.
> 
> I was debating whether I should wait until I finish writing chp 28 but that would take me more time. I'll be finishing up the story now even though I don't want it to stop but all good things must come to an end right?


	28. Sleeping Beauty & The Void Broly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been a month since my last update? *laughs nervously*... Well um it's 2021 hehe I wish you all a great year filled with happiness!!

After completing their training session for the day the two males decided to go bathe somewhere inside a river. Broly would be lying if he said he wasn't totally exhilarated that he'll get to be in the same water with a nude Goku. This would be his chance to get even closer to him. 

At first Broly was feeling a bit down about his sensei avoiding his kiss but he didn't hold it against him. Maybe there were some unwritten rules he didn't know about that said there were appropriate times that you may kiss someone and perhaps back then just wasn't one of those appropriate times. That's what the nice Broly said to him. The other one, the not so nice version inside him shall we call him The Void Broly. Was smiling mischievously to himself and telling the nice Broly _"I told you so"_.

This was weird, it felt like he could hear those negative thoughts more clearly now. The Void Broly made their presence known in a dream only yesterday when he was back on Earth. Broly didn't want to prove him right, Kakarot was a good guy he wouldn't purposely do something to hurt his feelings right? He must have his own reasons for dodging that kiss as a matter of fact it's not that big of a deal. If his father was here he would say it's Broly's own fault for not asking permission in the first place. 

Which wasn't completely false but then again he remembers Goku saying that he didn't need to ask first for a kiss and that he should just do it. So that's what Broly did he didn't ask first and he just went for it, now look where that's gotten him. Or maybe Goku only meant that back then? Whatever it was everything was confusing and regardless of what happens he wouldn't listen to The Void Broly. 

When they trained his sensei had been as kind as ever and helped Broly develop a new skill like powering up without going berserk. His sensei also corrected him in his fighting style, he taught him new techniques and tricks that's important to have when up against another opponent. He didn't change his student’s beast-like fighting style because that's something that was part of him and made him different. He had been encouraging and cheering on Broly for the entire time. This training session brought much joy to Broly it was like he fell in love all over again.

Soon after, they arrived at the river. The sun was settling down leaving just the right amount of light for them to see. Broly started by taking off his shoes when he removed his socks his sensei spoke up to tell him that he was too tired and needed a nap. This was no problem Broly thought, they could always bathe together in the bigger home when he woke up. He said his goodbye to his teacher and bathed in the cool temperature water by himself. 

He relaxed in the water which was refreshing after staying in the blazing heat all day. He stayed there for thirty minutes or so then got out. Goku still wasn't back so he must still be asleep, Broly dried himself and put his clothes back on he decided to go and check on the other man. It was starting to get dark and he didn't want to leave the guy sleeping by himself tonight. 

Broly closed his eyes and used what he's learned from his training session to good use. He felt for the energy of his sensei and by doing so he was able to feel other faint energies like the ones of his two friends and all the animals and creatures of the valley. Goku told him this would happen and he should concentrate solely on that one specific person’s energy when looking for someone familiar so that's exactly what he did. He flew over the source when he locked on his teacher's ki. 

The place Goku had chosen was somewhere in the greenery near some trees. He smiled when he saw the man laying down snoring away in deep slumber. He chose to sit next to Goku and keep him company until he awoke. 

"Broo-lyyy" 

What was that? Who just said his name? He looks down at the resting man who was even smiling in his sleep. It appears like he is also mumbling something Broly leans down closer to hear what it is. Then suddenly Goku jolts and wraps his arms around Broly's neck bringing him down to snuggle him on top of his sleeping body. Broly was startled he tried to get up but those arms moved down and enveloped around his bare waist, embracing him tightly. 

Broly stopped resisting and just smiled then slightly stood up to see if the guy was still sleeping. He calls his name softly once or twice and indeed he was. Broly rested one hand on Goku's cheek feeling more and more tempted to place a kiss on those luscious lips. He shakes his head, no he shouldn't. Not when the guy is asleep that wouldn't be a fair thing to do. 

Instead he opts for another option and chooses to return Goku's embrace then slides down a bit to place his head on the chest. He could feel the tepid temperature of the skin from the slightly open gi. The body was so cozy he laid there listening to the heartbeat. 

He places an arm through the orange garment and touches a muscular pec that felt so podgy in his hand. His hand could feel the pulse of the heart beating in a soothing pattern. He couldn't help it and touched a nipple by doing that it made him more intrigued and caused him to lightly twist the nipple. He instantly stops when he hears the small whimper it caused from the sleeping saiyan. He scooted up a bit and watched Goku's sleeping face. 

"I know a way we can both feel good" Goku half whispers slash half moans enthralling Broly. Just what kind of dream was he having? Broly couldn't help but chuckle at this. 

"Mmm~ Broly" His chuckling stops and is replaced with a red face. He said it again this time Broly saw it with his two eyes and heard it loud and clear. Could it be that Goku is dreaming about him? The thought made Broly happy to no ends. He barely had time to relish in his happiness when Goku grabbed Broly's face and pressed their lips together. 

Broly was caught way off guard he reflexively opened his mouth to object but forgot his lips were sealed. This created the ideal opening for the snoozing culprit who slid in his tongue and began sucking the saliva and danced his tongue with that of Broly's. 

He continues to explore the deep insides of the mushy mouth letting drool leak down all over the sides. Then suddenly stops as if he became more tired than he already was in his slumber his head falls back lazily with hands falling on the side resting on top of the grass. Broly watches Goku continuing to stertor this time louder with a satisfied grin spread across his face. 

Broly thanked whatever almighty being in the universe (if there was one he hasn't heard of yet) for Goku remaining asleep or else he would see how beat red his face was burning after that kiss. Broly smiles to himself and licks the slobber off the side of Goku's cheek. He's been wanting to kiss him again for a while now and Goku was the one to make the move this time sure he had been asleep doing so but it was better than nothing. 

When he's done cleaning the dribble off he tries to stand up but his knees hit against something hard. He looks down and sees between Goku's legs a bump inside the orange pants. Broly stares at it with curious eyes and pokes it faintly to not wake up the other if that was even possible at this point Goku has proven to be a heavy sleeper. 

Broly carefully places a hand over Goku's bulge to feel it then cautiously palms the bulge just a bit. Causing Goku to moan some more in his sleep. 

"Wait Broly I'm gonna cu-cum" Broly stops moving thinking Goku is actually speaking to him. He looks at Goku but sees the man is still sound asleep so does this mean Goku is having some sort of erotic dream about him. He did say he was going to come? Come where though? Broly having had no one to teach him this was ignorant of what cum actually is. He wasn’t completely clueless he knew it was a substance that the body produces for some reason. He just didn’t know about the part where a person can cum when they feel sexual pleasure. 

He could feel in his palm some sort of dampness which meant Goku had indeed cum inside his pants. This causes another problem to stir inside Broly's pants. He too was getting hard Broly decides to completely get off of Goku who frowned at the loss of touch. 

Broly smiled when seeing Goku would in some way miss him even if it is in his sleep but he had to go. Broly has had his fun and couldn't go on touching Goku like this when he wasn't fully aware of it himself. It didn't seem like a fair thing to do so he decides to leave him alone and will come back when he either wakes up or when Broly himself has calmed down. He wouldn't let this rush take over so he flew back to the river he bathed in earlier. 

Before going inside the cave hidden behind the waterfall he gathered up some wood to make a fire. This wasn't the first time he stayed there so he knew how dark it gets in there. He took his time picking up some sticks around he even ran into the young deer he met the first time he arrived here. They had become good friends for the short time he stayed on this new planet. He still hadn't thought up of a good name for the new planet yet. Lemo and Cheelai told him there was no rush and that he should take his time so he will. 

When he was done gathering up the sticks he waved the young deer goodbye who strotted back into the woods for shelter. Broly flew back to the river spot and entered the cavern, he walked somewhere deep enough on the side where the ground was the sturdiest and the driest. He quickly made a fire using friction like usual. When the fire ignited he leaned back on the wall closing his eyes to relax. 

What should have been an easy task proved to be quite the challenge since he couldn't stop thinking back on the events that went down not too long ago. He couldn't believe Goku was really having a dirty dream with Broly in there. He kept moaning his name and even came inside his pants where Broly's hand was palming. It's a good thing Broly got out of there or he would have done some unspeakable things to the man if he continued saying his name like that. 

Reminiscing on what happened previously caused Broly to harden again. Just when it finally died down while he was picking up those sticks and being friendly with the animals. 

Broly has only masturbated once and that was months ago back on planet Vampa. The experience had been interesting and something that slipped his mind. From the few weeks he stayed in Vampa after Goku left he had been more focused on his drawings. After that they traveled to Earth and there wasn't one day where he had time to himself. He was busy helping Chi-Chi or more like doing all her work and the free time he did have would be used to going along with Goten and Trunk's antics or either draw on that new material he discovered called paper such a simple yet fascinating tool. 

Now things are different, he's all alone so it would be okay to try and relive the experience he had back on Vampa. Broly looked down at his erection trapped by his tight purple pants. Those pants were becoming more suffocating to his hard on, he used one hand to free his boner and rested it over the pants. He took a deep breath before commencing the act this was only the second time he'll do this after all. 

From what he remembers just squeezing it didn't get the job done it was that up and down motion that he liked the best. With one hand he begins to work his way down his length stroking slowly and controlling his breathing. He makes himself comfortable by slouching back on the wall and closing his eyes. The images of seeing Goku moaning his name were still clear as water. He smeared the liquid forming at the tip down to his shaft to make it easier.

He found it crazy how much of it was already leaking. This white substance what was it called anyways? It was gooey and thick so obviously not piss he should have asked his friends about it back when they were talking to him about what sexual urges are. He doesn't think too much about it because those images of Goku come rushing back into his mind like a strong wind and not just any type of images. It was those naked ones he saw back in Vampa. 

Even if he had no idea what Goku was doing before his friends explained he found the man ever so stunning and he almost came there on the spot just from watching. Broly takes another hand to play with his balls; this is another motion that brought him pleasure. He fondled with his sack at the same time that he's going ham on his dick vigorously jerking off seeing if he can go even faster than he already was. Oh how he wished Goku was here with him. He shouldn't have left him back on Vampa even if he had no idea back then that Goku actually wanted him to join in. 

Now he's the one asking for sex he wants to touch the man in the same places Goku was touching himself. Broly briefly stops playing with his balls and uses two hands to twist and turn on his cock. How slippery it has become and so warm from having it stroked so fast. And those nipples the way Goku twisted the cute little things until they poked out and became all red and pointy. Yes he remembers it all so visibly, Goku had been so nice and made sure to give Broly the best angles and approached closer so he would see.

Broly looks down at his own nipples and wonders if he could get them like that. He didn't notice how sweaty he'd become and could feel himself close to climax. For him he's not sure when it'll happen all he knows is something feels like it's about to burst out and masturbating while thinking about Goku is only making it hard for him to hold it all in. He can't take it anymore it has to be release it has to be–

*GASPS* 

That gasps can only come from... Goku!? Broly stops his movement his eyes glued on his hands and does his best to hold in the cum urging to be freed. This is certainly unexpected where did he come from? Wasn't he sleeping. Of course Broly was too busy tending to his needs to notice the presence much less the shadow of another person. As unexpected as this may be it sure is a pleasant surprise to say the least. 

Broly doesn't even have to look up to know that his sensei is staring right down at his undraped penis. Knowing this Broly puts a hand right under his tip so it can still be visible and let's himself cum on that hand to not stain his clothes. It was thick and a generous amount, what a relief that felt like. 

He sighs with a half smile and looks up at the viewer who seems worried for some reason. He averts his eyes and turns his back from Broly what was that all about? 

"M-My bad, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go ahead and leave" Huh!? Leave! For what? He barely just got here. Perhaps Goku thought Broly was uncomfortable because he caught him jerking off so that’s what it was. That's not the case though and to prove it Broly must get him to stay first and he must act fast. 

"Kakarot wait! Don't you — Don't you want to. . . Help me?" Broly spoke before he thought and realized how far fetched that sounded. Help him? He just used the words Goku said last time knowing he knows exactly what he means by "help". Goku stops for a moment and turns around. Great mission accomplished he's still here. Broly thought quickly on what his next move should be he looks down at his hand full of cum and chose to rub it down his cock and continue his actions slower this time. He licks his lips and eyes waiting for another expression to appear on Goku’s face other than that worried look he harbors. 

He looks troubled as if he wants to speak but ends up not saying a word. What's the matter? Broly says in his head forgetting to use his voice. When he does go to vocalize it, it is too late because Goku has vanished just like that. Broly stops and closes his eyes to feel if the energy was still on the planet. It wasn't, the energy was completely gone had he gone back to Earth maybe. 

Broly was so shocked he didn't know what to feel or how to react. Please don't let this be like the last time those two months of not knowing where Goku went was not something he wants to go through again. It felt so lonely and left an empty feeling somewhere in his heart. With a conflicted state of mind this proved to be the perfect opportunity for the void Broly to make his move. 

_"See I told you that saiyan was no good. Now look at you, did you seriously think he would actually want to "Help?”_ The void Broly was resonating way too loud in his head.

"That's… not… it" Broly says very slowly not sure what else to say to that because somewhere he agrees with the voice but still feels the need to prove them wrong. 

_"Whaddaya mean that's not it? Pffft get real Broly weren't you the one who asked that ape for sex a couple hours ago? And what did he do?"_ Broly refuses to listen to the voice if he just ignored it then maybe it'll go away. That's right all he has to do is just ignore i- 

_"I said what did he do Broly! I know what you're thinking and yes I am very much real and I'm speaking inside your head. Now answer my damn question!"_ Well that didn't work but why is the voice bringing that up again. Broly came to a conclusion that Goku did what he did for a reason and that it wasn't such a big deal. Oh well guess he'll play the voice's game for now. 

"He avoid me… My kiss" Broly struggles to say it as he recalls the event. That feeling he had back then of the tightening of his chest was coming back. That feeling hurts why did it ache so much. 

_"Exactly and you know why he avoided you? I’ll tell you why, it’s simply because he doesn't want you all he cares about is power. Quit wasting your time with him just kill him and that Prince Vegeta guy to avenge our father"_ The nerve this voice had to bring back the topic of his father's revenge this definitely has to be some sort of joke. Broly cannot listen to this voice anymore. 

"Not _our_ father! I won't hurt Kakarot so shut up! You not real!" 

_"Oh but I am Broly, try as hard as you like and I'll still be here I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. Just admit you messed up and he's gone now. He has left you all alone. Someone who actually cared about you wouldn't do something so selfish and oh as I recall this is the second time he's left you right? Or is it the third?"_

"...." 

_"You have nothing to say to that? That's because I'm right and you know it plus let’s be real here why would anyone want to be with someone like you? You're honestly a weird guy. You don't know anything about civilization you speak terribly with that sad grammar of yours and you're kinda nuts. I mean there isn’t a person in their right mind who would put jumper cables to electrify themselves. No wonder why that idiot left._

_So it's best if you just mind your business and keep to yourself that shouldn’t be so hard at all considering that’s what we’ve been doing since Vampa. Finally he's gone that monkey was getting on my nerves. Now we don't have to waste time on some loser who doesn't even like you. Right Broly?"_

Broly just let the voice ramble on. As much as Broly hates to admit it, there is some truth with what the void said. Broly barely knows anything about civilization, he speaks worse than a 5 year old, he can't even control his powers and to make things worse now he's hearing voices in his head. How weirder can he get he must be going mad as the void said no wonder why Goku left him. It was probably for the best though right? Broly looks down at his hands and sees droplets falling down. He looks up to see if it's coming from the top of the cave. 

The stalactites were as dry as it gets and the fire was still burning bright. More drops start falling on his hands as he clenches his fists. Only to realize the droplets are coming from his eyes. He wonders why is it that he's crying. He's not physically in any pain and it wasn't because of The Void Broly that guy was just annoying. 

The tears keep falling and Broly does nothing to try to stop them. He's been going around this feeling a lot when Cheelai and Lemo explained it to him back on Earth. He thought he was sick but that wasn't it he wasn't sick or ill. The reason why he's crying is because he's in love. He's in love with the man that he calls Kakarot. 

The way his friends explained love to him made it seem like it was all rainbows and roses. Which at first it was he's been happier than he's ever been just thinking about his love. What the two friends failed to mention was how much being in love would hurt. It hurts so much to the point where it caused him to cry, something he hated doing ever since his friend Ba decided to never speak to him again. 

After that he's never cried again he only cried when he thought he killed Goku which is a good reason to shed tears but he still hates crying nevertheless. 

Love can be a beautiful thing or perhaps was Broly just caught up in his own fairytale? Even so he can't help but miss his prince charming already wherever he has gone off to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there has been a change of plans I thought I would stop this story at 30 chapters but I still have more that I want to touch up on and I keep getting new ideas sooooo. Sorry I know this story is pretty long but trust me these upcoming chapters are going to be worth it!


	29. Unscripted Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls, boys and all the non-binary folks of the world I ask that you please buckle up your seat belts because we are going on a ride.

Goku teleports back to Earth somewhere in the hills away from anyone and anything. He hates himself even more now for running away. Why did he do it so often? His heart was still racing from what he witnessed. He sits down on top of a ridge and waits a couple minutes for his beating heart to slow down. Although as much as he may wait he couldn’t settle down there was too much going on inside his mind.

He would have gone to Chi-Chi for some help but chose not to since she'll yell at him for leaving Broly alone. Leaving Broly alone? Somethings not right here. Goku smacks his forehead, that's right he wasn't supposed to leave Broly by himself. Especially after what just happened now. Goku slaps himself for being so careless and puts his emotions aside. He'll deal with those later for now he has to go check on Broly. 

He transmits inside the cave and lands in front of the fire. Broly was right behind the radiating heat all curdled up he was holding his knees up and buried his face inside. Goku couldn't see his face that was hidden by his arm but heard something that very much concerned him. The sounds of sniffling that can only be caused from a runny nose. 

He walked around the fire and sat down next to the sniveling man. Broly still hadn't noticed him even though he was so close. Goku wasn't sure what to do or say. He felt guilty because somewhere he couldn’t help but feel like he was the one responsible to make the man cry and knowing that wasn't a good feeling at all. 

He sat there listening to the silent tears which is the worst torture he's ever faced. He was debating what to say or how to make his presence known. Not sure what to do he leaned his head on the side and rested it on Broly's shoulder. He felt Broly tense and raised his head to look on the side. Goku lifted his head to meet Broly's eyes. He barely recognized him, Broly's eyes were puffy and blinded by tears. The tears kept falling down from the overpowering redness from those eyes. 

"You came back" Broly says sounding grateful but tired from all the crying he's been doing. He immediately turns his head to the side and wipes his tears away with his arm forgetting he's been seen crying and doesn't want Goku to see him like this. 

"I wasn't crying" Broly turns back to face the man telling him the most obvious lie Goku definitely was a terrible liar but Broly here can easily give him a run for his money. Goku thought he would deal with all those emotions later but now was time, he must put everything on the table and be honest. 

“Is it because of me? Did what I do upset you just now?” Goku questions carefully while Broly is still wiping away the tears that seem to come rushing back the minute he hears Goku’s sympathetic voice. 

He couldn’t form any words that might contradict Goku’s correct estimitation. He just nodded his head measly “So-sorry” is all he managed to say. Sorry for crying, sorry for being seen crying he’s sorry for showing such a vulnerable side of himself that he knows is weakness. “I’m sorry” Broly sniffs again trying to sound more convincing he blames himself for everything that’s led up to this.

"Don’t apologize I'm the one in the wrong here. I made you cry. I'm seriously an idiot I shouldn't have left like that" Goku says, wiping away a tear rolling down Broly's cheek. Broly's eyes were too swollen to show much of a reaction the only thing he could do is let the tears fall down his face. More out of relief that Goku has returned but just crying because he was still in sad mode and couldn’t control his emotions. 

"I owe you multiple apologies. I keep letting my nerves get the best of me and always end up pushing you away. That time when I came back and we were in the bathroom I acted so rudely. I was so rude to you, and even after you showed me all that wonderful artwork of yours I-” He speaks with urgency growing frustrated at himself at hearing the times he let down Broly.

“And just now. I don't want to say the reason why I did it as a means to justify me treating you like this cause it's not. I said I was going to treat you with care and respect but I've only done the opposite of that. Broly I am so sorry... You're a good guy and I hate myself for everything I put you through." Goku has no idea how to formulate the words he wants to say but it seems to touch Broly either way who was beyond surprise and kept trying to wipe away his tears knowing it to serve no purpose. 

"Why did you do it?" Broly asks after calming himself a bit and the tears finally start to slow down some. Goku shrugs at the question and turns beet red. He almost lied there for a second but chose not to. Broly deserves to know the truth that’s the least he can do for putting the man in such a pernicious state. 

"Because you make me nervous like really nervous" He admits looking down at the boring ground and twirling with his thumbs. Broly stares at him confused, not expecting that sort of answer he thought this was a bad thing and frowned slightly. 

"Why does Broly make you nervous?" He knew he was a over 7ft tall giant and being strong and muscular didn’t help on the intimidating aspect. During his time on Earth whenever he went in public it had people turning their heads around or getting out of his way and if they bumped into him they were quick to apologize while shaking in fear. He’s always been aware of his striking build but that was another reason why he liked Goku. The man never showed signs of fear and treated him as an equal.

Goku hears the bummed out tone from the voice and turns to the side immediately grabbing both of Broly's shoulders as if he was crazy for thinking it was a bad thing. 

"Cause you're you! I-I mean when I met you I thought I was just interested in your strength but that wasn't it. I couldn't fall asleep or think right, you were always on my mind. You're the nicest guy I've ever met, you're so sweet and kind. I find you very interesting and seriously good looking. When you look at me I get all nervous and feel all weird and tingly inside I don't know how to act so I do stupid stuff like pushing you away and teleporting somewhere far away. 

I didn't want to say it because it sounds perverted but back at my house I left because I didn't want you to see how aroused I got just from you touching me. I might as well spill the rest of it while i’m at it, I didn't mean to avoid you when you asked me for sex I just got nervous and felt insecure. I know I already expose every inch of my naked body to you but back then I guess I always kept thinking you won't like me or something. 

I don't think what I did is attractive at all and I was afraid you wouldn't like my body. I thought and I still do think that if you actually see it again you’d be disappointed. I didn't want to join you just now because I was a bit afraid to hurt you I had this nightmare where I accidentally choked you to death when we were uhh doing it- in th-the dream of course!

What I'm tryna say is I did all this because I've fallen for you Broly I've fallen hard...It took me a while to admit it to myself but you’re not just a crush to me. You mean more than that… I’m in love with you, I love you so much it hurts" The words and everything he's been keeping to himself come rushing out rendering Broly speechless. Goku was becoming wary of the silence that was soon broken off by Broly when he started chuckling then full on laughing it finally all made sense to him. 

"Wha- Don't laugh! I just poured my heart out here I know it sounds kinda stupid-" Goku says not so fond of being made fun of but was internally glad he was able to cheer up the other man by his unscripted confession. 

"It's not stupid, Kakarot I thought it was something worse and bad. It's okay to be insecure or aroused, you could just told me before. Broly gets nightmare a lot but it's not real Broly knows you won't hurt him on purpose. If you were avoided me cause you like me you could have said that in beginning. I like you too a lot Kakarot, you nicest guy I know and help me alot. When you feel insecure about body just say it. Talk to Broly about it. I’m not disappointed, I like all of you for you that won't change either. I love you Kakarot. I always did" He says sweetly grabbing Goku with his hand who was so touched by the words. 

If he knew Broly would have been so supportive he would have told him everything from the start. Goku was filled with joy and jumped on Broly to embrace him in a tight hug. 

"You're too good to me! You're right I should have just talked to you but I was too much of a coward to do that. Sorry for making everything so complicated I won't ever leave you again or dodge one of your sweet kisses" Goku says turning his head to place multiple pecks of kisses on Broly's cheek. Broly places both hands on Goku's waist and giggles. Now that he finally knows the reason why Goku has been running away all the time he feels at ease and believes Goku won't just up and leave this time.

"It's okay I know you had reason to do what you did. Everyone back on Earth kept saying you a great guy too. Chi-Chi says you wonderful husband and father" Broly grins the widest he's ever had when saying that. 

"About that… You know Chi-Chi is my wife right aren't you mad?" 

"I know, I'm not mad she said you two getting divorce" Goku's jaw dropped when he heard Broly's statement. This was news to him. 

"She what!? A divorce! She never told me about it… not that I mind. What else she say that I wasn't made aware of when I was gone?" Broly just chuckles at the reaction. 

"She say it's a divorce on good terms she just say Kakarot needs to be with strong guy that makes him happy and actually loves. Broly don't know what that means but she not explain more" Goku isn't one bit surprised, she would do something slick like that trying to give out hints to Broly that he had a crush on him. Of course Broly didn't get it even if she must have said that with a wink and dramatic tone.

"When she said a strong guy that makes me happy and I love she was referring to you. She knew I liked you already. Well we did agree that our feelings for each other are different. She was really supportive and understanding she knew at some point in our marriage that I never was in love with her. That's a whole different story of its own that I can tell you later. That's why I suck at this whole love thing this is my first time actually being in love" Broly had no idea back then that he was the strong guy she mentioned this made him happy to no ends. 

"Awww I make you happy Kakarot? You're my first love ever and you make Broly very happy" He says rubbing his cheek on Goku's cheek and swaying him back and forth in a cuddling embrace. "Of course you make me happy now come here" Goku says cupping Broly's face with one hand and pressing their lips together. This felt like they were kissing for the first time all over again knowing they both loved each other when kissing makes it entirely different. 

Goku sits down on Broly's laps and rubs his groin against Broly's clothed groin.

"We can have sex now if you want" Goku whispers in Broly's ear that elicitates tantalizing thrills down his back. 

"I want to do it only if you want, sorry if when I ask was too soon Broly just wants to get closer with you" He apologizes enveloping Goku closer in his arms. "It wasn't too soon at all. I also want to get closer with you. Broly will you have sex with me?" Now Goku is the one asking the question. He still feels nervous but after hearing what Broly said earlier. He feels more comfortable exposing himself again. 

Broly nods in agreement and without further to do Goku backs up from the lap to crouch down on his knees and prepares himself to get to work. 

"How about I clean you up first" He speaks sensuously while staring at Broly's bulge. This was really happening he thought as he grew more excited by what he was planning to do. Goku pulls down the front of the purple pants he watches with wide eyes when the daunting length sprung out. It was shimmering with pride, still slick from retaining the heat inside his tights. 

This is all too new for Goku so he starts by picking the bottom of the shaft and works his way upwards. He then continues to lick all the sides as if he was holding a cone and licking all the ice cream on top of it. Broly fights back the moan threatening to come out. Goku sees this and eyed him as he moves on to the ring and licks around it using his tongue to play with the tip. Broly flinches battling with himself to not let out a sound. 

Now Goku's mission was to make the man moan so he stopped his teasing and put his full mouth on the dick. He swirls his tongue unable to contain his own moans as he feels the cock hardening up in his mouth. He couldn't fit the whole length down his throat but he sure in hell would try to. Goku moves his head up and down. With every bob he makes the deeper he takes in the length. He lets out a muffled moan as he feels Broly’s cock growing larger than it already was once fully hard. 

This doesn't stop his grind and only causes him to grow aching hard within his tangerine tinted pants. Broly's breathing was becoming more and more shallow. He put his head on top of the giver to caress the spikes of the hair.

"Nnn~ Kakarot" He sighs every syllable of his words overcome by pleasure. Goku internally smiles, continuing to work the length. At some point Broly was becoming a bit worried since Goku had been going at it for about 10 minutes now and was getting better with every second passing. He was picking up his movements and his pace to do everything to make Broly cum. What he didn't know was how hard Broly was trying to hold back.

"You okay? You can stop now" Broly says in a respectable manner not sure he can hold out much longer. Whatever this white substance was he didn't want it ending up in Goku's mouth not knowing what it can do. He didn’t want the man to get sick if the fluid had that sort of affect. 

Goku just shook his head no and sucked harder than he's been doing, causing all the cum to shoot out right down in his throat. He swallowed it all feeling the hot liquid pouring down his throat. Broly really became worried and pulled the head back. He instantly turns into a carmine shade once he sees Goku's expression graced with lust. 

Some of the cum was still shooting out landing on top of Goku's nose and running down on the sides down to his mouth. Goku licked the falling sperm on the sides of his mouth tasting it in delight. 

"Your cum has such a sweet flavour Broly I want more" Broly watches with a shocked expression when Goku said that crawling his way forward with his hands on the side entrapping Broly between them. Broly looks at those eyes filled with desire and starving for more. 

"Cum?" Broly asks bringing Goku's face closer with both hands and licking the cum off his face. 

"Mhm that's the white stuff that just came out of there, if you feel good at some point a lot of it is going to come out. Let's say if a guy is doing it with a girl that same cum can even get her pregnant" Goku drops in his lil’ short Sex Ed lesson saying it in a way Broly can comprehend he was gladly going to answer whatever Broly asked or was confused about. 

Broly processed this new bit of information deciding he rather not know which place a woman can get pregnant from. Just the thought of imagining a woman having sex was turning him off. Right now he only cares about one thing and that's Goku. Broly places Goku on his lap so the shorter saiyan can wrap his legs around Broly's waist. He lowers his eyes going straight on Goku's crotch and puts his hand over it recognizing the familiar hardness when Goku was asleep. 

"You're aroused, let me" He says in a hushed tone at Goku who squeals at the touch and rocks his hip back and forth on the large hand seeking for more friction. Broly sees this and moves his hand around to rub on the bulge loving the way Goku was moaning softly with his eyes shut. Goku could have cum right there just from being palmed but Broly removed his hands letting it travel on the orange pants and begin pulling it down.

A hand quickly catches his wrists stopping him from pursuing any further. 

"What's the problem?" He asks with no bit of haste in his voice when he saw how jittery Goku was becoming and red. He had a pretty good idea why Goku stopped him. 

"Feeling insecure?" Goku replies with a nod at Broly's correct estimation. Broly just smiles patiently waiting for Goku to tell him why. 

"Its-its not as big as yours" Goku admits, averting his eyes faster than you can say Jack Robison with the blood rushing to his face. He couldn't believe he just said that right now. As a matter of fact he wasn't so small himself he was owner to a generous girth and length. Broly wasn't really sure why the size was even something Goku could feel insecure about but if it's something that bothered him so. Then Broly will show much compassion and do what he can to make the man feel better about his body.

"That's alright it don't matter what size I saw it before. It's really cute" He says to comfort Goku which seemed to work. Normally if anyone else had called his precious jewels cute he would definitely take it as an insult but this was Broly everything he said was with good intention and made Goku feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Goku releases the grip on Broly's wrist and let's him proceed. 

Broly kisses the insecure man on his forehead and gives him a reassuring smile. He can see Goku still seems uneasy about this so he chooses to do something else. That's when he remembers the look on Goku's face when he was playing with his own nipples back on planet Vampa. He certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself and he certainly wasn’t the only one to enjoy it either. The spectator definitely liked what he saw since then he’s always wanted to try messing with Goku’s nipples. He remembers vividly how they looked back then. 

Now was a good of a time as ever to attempt what he’s only dreamed of carrying out on the self conscious man. Broly still not sure how he should go about touching Goku. Everything seemed so unreal but he was eager to do it and aimed to pleasure him. 

He places a finger over one of Goku's nipples and circles around the cute little dot. This action took the self conscious man by surprise he looked up not expecting to be touched there. Having Broly's robust hands on him was already a different feeling that made his stomach giddy on the inside. Before Goku even has time to process the turn of events he feels two fingers twisting his nips so slowly in a way he has to bite his bottom lip to hold in a moan begging to be let out. 

Broly doesn't fail to notice the reaction and starts playing with the other nipple. He uses his index finger and thumb to play with the light pink nipples. He's staring intently as the nipples start to perk up from the motion he smiles to himself loving the way Goku is letting out small whimpers sounding like he's battling with himself to hold in every moan threatening to escape.

Broly stops twisting the skin and gives Goku a small smile doing his best to comfort him. He licks his lips before laying small pecks of kisses on each one of the perked skin. Goku feels the wet lips on both his nipples. This new sensation was beyond comparison. He couldn't bite his lips anymore and a moan slipped out. As soon as Broly heard it he looked at the man he assessed the situation and was pleased then an immediate thought crossed his mind. 

He kisses the pink dots again, now slipping his tongue out and letting it roam around the nipples freely. He licks around both of them feeling them harden in his mouth. He licks them with much haste enjoying every second of it as Goku moans in front of him in every sexual way possible. 

"Ooh Broly~ your tongue feels so mmm~" Goku says putting his hands on the back of Broly's hair and massaging the head. Broly seeing how successful he is at distracting Goku from what he had planned in the beginning. He goes on to slide down a hand and places on Goku's twitching cock. While still continuing to lick the nipples he starts to stroke the shaft leisurely slow. 

Goku's mind was in such a haze he barely had time to notice Broly kissing down his abs and taking in his cock whole inside his mouth. Broly didn't even work his way from the tip down. Goku could feel the hot mouth sucking him whole and the movement was driving him insane with rapture. Broly, still not sure how to go on doesn't realize him tasting and sucking is more than enough to drive Goku on the brink of climax. 

Goku tries his hardest to last and not spill his semen just yet. He wants to at the very least last as long as Broly did but this is definitely a challenge, one he doesn't think he'll come out victorious. Broly swirls his tongue around the cock exploring the private area. He swallows the salty precum while trying new methods to please the man. One where he didn't really think things through causes Goku to yelp out in pain. 

"OUCH! Wait up don't bite my dick off!" 

Broly's new method was using his teeth he clearly didn't think it through. When he hears Goku's protest he instantly stops what he's doing popping the dick out of his mouth and looks up with a face full of remorse and concern. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt it, you okay? I-Broly will stop now" Broly starts to scoot back only to be pulled back in closer by Goku's grasps. Goku felt bad for being in pain as if it wasn't a normal natural reaction to have. He knew Broly was just as inexperienced and certainly didn't want him to stop.

"Baby no don't stop. It's alright. I really like what you're doing, just don't use teeth is all" Goku assures him bringing him in for a kiss. It seemed like every time they kissed it was always so passionate and full of spice. When they pull apart Broly nods his head happy to continue. Except did Goku just call him baby just now? What did he mean by baby? Could he be referring to that miniature size demi human he met back then who's name is Pan? There is absolutely no correlation between the two.

"Baby? I'm no baby" He states to the saiyan quizzically. Goku being ever so understanding, nuzzled his nose against Broly’s and gave him a warm smile. 

"You're right you're not a baby I called you that because you're as sweet and innocent like a baby. Also back on Earth that's what um co-couples sometimes call each other"

Goku started off strong but struggled once that one word came out. Now that he's brought the subject out in the open of course Broly wants to know what he means by that. Thankfully he knows by now what being a couple means. 

"Am I Kakarot's couple?" He asks with a longing look full of hope seeming like it would shatter easily and break off in despair if he was told otherwise. Goku gives him a reassuring smile while patting his cheek. 

"Only if you don't mind staying with a guy like me." Goku says with a chuckle then turns serious never mind him being completely nude. This is an important matter and he still hasn't asked properly yet. He holds both of Broly's hands with his looking endearingly into his eyes. 

"I've been causing you a lot of trouble lately and even made you cry. I feel terrible about it but you're still so kind to me. I promise from now on I'll stay by your side. I'll protect you from any harm and will make your days with me nothing but happiness. Broly will you let me stay by your side from here on out as your lover?" 

The words spoke to Broly like a beautiful tune gracing him with a blissful mood. He felt so safe around Goku who's always been there to defend him and protect him when he lost control. This made him want to tell Goku about the void Broly. Somewhere inside him Broly wanted to say that he's flat out crazy because he's been hearing this voice and give Goku a second chance to think about it thoroughly so he can back out on that offer. He doesn't though instead he hugs his lover and refuses to cry again he's already done enough of that for the day. 

"Of course I be your lover! You make me very happy and I want to make you very happy. I'll do my best, it's a promise. Let's be happy together!" Broly cheers ecstatic to be Goku's lover. The two held one another in an embrace treasuring the moment. Happiness over thrilled Goku to a point where he just giggled. Anyone else in this situation would most likely cry but with a man like Broly who hates to shed tears and with a guy like Goku who's a professional at hiding his emotions. There isn't much crying to be expected in this scenario from the two. 

After a touching moment of embracing each other and being content with the outcome. Taking their time they both go back to what they started. When Broly slid down to return to giving Goku some head he was stopped. Not because Goku didn't want him to continue due to some small bite. He stopped him because he wants to taste more of Broly for himself. 

"Let me, I want to taste more of you and your sweet cum Broly. Please let me be selfish for now" Goku takes off his open gi top and tosses it onto the ground somewhere. Broly has his back against the wall in a sitting position while Goku is in front of him on his knees. Goku takes the larger crotch in his hands and strokes it with pleading eyes looking up at Broly for confirmation. Broly gives him the go ahead by smiling charmingly and letting him proceed. 

Goku then goes on to stroke the shaft twisting and turning. He desperately seeks for more of those tasty juices to spill out. This action was done with more spark, something in Goku's character changed as well. Broly could tell from his behavior this wasn't the insecure self conscious Kakarot anymore. This was the lewd and horny Kakarot just like the one he saw back in Vampa. 

"I don't think I can control myself like this. I want you so bad sorry babe" Goku states looking up at Broly with spontaneous eyes. Broly cups his lover's face and brings him for another great kiss full of raw emotions. 

"You can lose control Broly lose control a lot too. it's okay do like you like" He says after they pull back to speak. Goku smiles earnestly after getting the go ahead to do so. He was as aroused as ever now and is ready to carry out all his dirty deeds

"Oh Broly, I'm gonna make you feel so good" Goku sighs with content lowering his mouth on the cock and bobbing his head upwards then slamming back downwards while trying to get as much as he could fit. The bottom part that couldn't fit was being tended to by Goku's two hand twisting and turning on the shaft. 

The sensation quickly filled Broly with moans echoing inside the cave. Goku's cock was hanging out aching from the hardness and leaking with some built up juices. His pants were still down on his knees with the boots covering his feet. He felt he could cum at a moment's notice just from having that cock hitting the back of his throat so deeply. 

He was sucking harder and faster to get Broly to cum. That's when an idea hit him, he stopped sucking to put the length right between his burly pecs and began to squeeze both of the well rounded pair together. Broly stares with big eyes, the new movements his mate came up with never failed to impress him. Broly began to rock his hips up and back to gain more friction with the pudgy pecs. While Goku moved in sync as well. 

Those actions were not in vain seeing as Broly shot his load that covered Goku's face as he wanted. Goku licked the hot seed enjoying more of its flavour. 

"Good job Broly that was amazing" Goku praises his lover who was spent from all the pleasure Goku drained from him. Broly grins with a tired expression and heavy breathing. He loved hearing his name being said more often now coming from the others lips. He brings Goku's face closer to lick off all the mess of cum he's splashed on the face.

"You like my cum that much?" He whispers while finishing the cleaning. 

"Yes very much, let's go all the way honey there's still much to do" Goku beams having grown comfortable with using pet names. To which Broly adorns, he remembers back on earth Chi-Chi would say that word often as well. She said couples call each other honey or it's a sweet way of addressing someone. Broly still has much he wants to do as well with the saiyan. 

"Alright ho-honey" He says growing timid, here he is with the cheerful saiyan about to go "all the way" with them could this be a dream? He watches Goku kick both his boots off and pulls his pants off, tossing it off to the side. Broly spaces out for a moment he’s thinking about how this is all going to play out. What does sex feel like? What does sex look like? Most importantly how do you do sex exactly?

“Broly? Oi you still there” 

He flinches once he hears his name being called and a hand grasping his spent cock again. He looks down as if he’s lost for a second. Goku seeing this asks him what’s on his mind.

“How do we sex?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ride isn't over yet there's still much to explore. This was originally supposed to be one chapter but it was wayyy to fucking long I'll have part 2 up very soon I just need to revise and edit.  
> "Wait up don't bite my dick off!" man I love this line.


	30. Libidinous Bonding

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a bit of rape about halfway in the chapter. I didn’t intend to write about it but it just sort of happened in order for the plot to make sense. I’m not really descriptive with the scene though you’ve been warned.

* * *

“Good question… Well technically what we’ve been doing so far is considered sex since we’ve been touching each other real sexually and all. I know a bit from what Chi-Chi told me” He remembers the woman explaining to him a long time ago how sex isn’t limited to your typical penis penetrates the vagina. She said as long as you’re doing sexual acts with someone else like touching each others private in a intimate manner than that’s valid sex.

“We was doing sex?” Broly asks for confirmation he couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing it excited him altogether.

“Yes there’s like a name for that one thing we just did. What was it called again… Barnicle? No Global? Or was it Oracle? No that’s not right… Oh! Oral it’s called oral sex. That’s where we gave each other blowjobs” He says proudly that he remembers the term for it after a couple of failed attempts. Broly can’t help but be bamboozled by all the new information he didn’t know Goku held such knowledge. 

“Blowjobs?”

“Yeah that’s where we sucked each other’s dick”

“Right now we are going to do some anal. Don’t worry i’ll guide you through it just relax for now you’re all tensed up. First thing that we'll do is try to get ya hard again and I know just how to do that” Goku answers with a smirk stroking the soft shaft with one hand and putting his other hand up to his mouth. He licks the fingers and sucks on them sensually while looking at Broly with his lidded eyes.

Broly feels the heat rise to his face because he remembers this and knows exactly where this is going. This indeed wasn’t a dream and very much so reality. Goku finishes sucking three of his fingers using the saliva as a lubricant, he stops stroking the shaft and lays down on the floor on his back. He spreads his legs to expose his hole twitching with neglect of needing something then pushes a finger in slowly. He’s only ever done this once, so the hole was as tight as it gets .

He breathes out when he slips in another finger in deeper this time. He was planning on slipping in the third just like he had in that dream. Broly was watching with yearning eyes if anything he was starting to grow hard again. This was Goku’s plan from the beginning.

“Remember this Broly? Do you still think i’m pretty when I do this?...” Goku spoke in moans with the pink spreading across his face. Broly swallows hard and watches the motion intently, seeing those fingers pushing in and out of that hole. He wonders how it would feel inside and could he fit his larger fingers in that small spot?

“Yes, very veryyy pretty. Can Broly touch?” he asks carefully with growing anticipation. Goku removes his two fingers to show his hole willing for anything.

“Touch as much as you like this all belongs to you now my love” Goku answers, happy to call him that. Broly approaches with a smile he was going to put his dry fingers in the entrance but Goku helped him by taking his hand and sucking on the bigger fingers. He salivates over two of them noticing how greater in size they were from his. Two of Broly’s fingers were the equivalent to amount the size of three of the smaller man’s. He does this while Broly watches in suspense. Once he finishes his task he lets Broly take it from there. 

Broly slips in one finger inside and pushes it all the way in deeper. He licks his lips and begins to move it around the tight entrance slowly, he feels Goku rocking his hips back on the finger. Gaining confidence he thrusts his finger and moves it in faster, in and out repeatedly becoming more and more enraptured by the sweet sounds the man is making.

He then adds the second finger which caused a pain wince to arise from his lover. The two fingers were stretching his hole furthermore at the same time they roamed deep inside. The pain soon left once Broly got the hang of it and started to hit Goku’s sweet spot. Goku failed to control the sounds he was making while Broly continued to impel his fingers right on that same spot.

“Nnnn~ i’m going to cum like this” Goku moans out feeling like his cock was about to explode. Broly's long fingers massaged that same spot steadily. He stared at the leaking tip of Goku's waiting for it to reach its peak. 

Not even seconds after, the cum came bursting out flying across the ground. The liquid continued to leak for a good moment and Goku sighed in relief. Broly couldn't help but wonder how that cum would taste like. So with one thumb he scraped some of it off and licked it to savour the taste in his mouth. 

"Nice flavour honey, it's sweet.. like you" He compliments with a smirk and leans in to share a kiss with the saiyan. It tasted exactly like he had imagined; sweet with some spunk to it. They broke off the kiss breathing in as much as they could gather after the fiery moment. They both seeked for more. Goku remaining on his back spread both his legs to show his wet hole was ready for it.

“Put it in Broly please” he pants out with sweat dripping down both their faces from how hot it was becoming in the cave and both their body heat making the place even hotter. Broly stares at the twitching hole confused by what his lover meant. Did he want Broly to stick his fingers in again? Broly can’t help his throbbing cock aching from the site. He gives it a few pumps to ease the ache and goes to put his fingers back in again. 

“Not your fingers I want you to put your dick inside my anus. That’s how we have sex”

Goku seeing the man didn’t understand what he meant, spoke up and stopped Broly from his movement. He makes sure to be precise so Broly may be able to understand this time, which he does.

He stares at his hard cock then back at the hole wondering how he was supposed to fit all that in such a small spot. Goku seeing the hesitation helps out by using his hands to place the erect cock on his hole then starts to slide down slowly.

He only has the tip in but feeling the cock stretch out his hole even more causes him pain and he bites down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Broly seeing the expression of hurt becomes worried and starts to slide the tip out.

“Are you okay?” he asks Goku with great concern. To Broly’s surprise Goku puts his hands on the cock before it can slide completely off and pushes his ass further in. Whimpering out loud from the pain it causes him but he continues to slide down halfway on it. 

He wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much but is determined to have it all in so he continues pushing further down biting his bottom lip hard. He can’t answer the concerns of his lover telling him to stop. When one tears falls from Goku’s eyes Broly is watching there terrified, his dick being squeezed tightly by the hole.

“Stop Kakarot this hurting you” he begs while wiping the tear trickling down Goku's cheek. "I'm fine… I just need to-ughhh. Okay I think I got enough in you can start moving now" Goku assures breathing out after having almost all of the length inside of him. 

He opens his eyes and sees how worried Broly looks. He is hesitant to move because he doesn't want to do further damage. Goku gets up from his back with the cock remaining inside of him. He sits on Broly's lap and wraps his arms around the troubled man's neck. With this new position he's able to sit all the way down on the hard cock, taking it all in. From there he starts by moving himself a bit upwards which causes the two men to both flinch from this. Then he steadily positioned himself back down on the cock.

"This won't hurt for long…see. It's starting to feel good now, is being inside me making you feel good Broly?" Goku moans the words letting out a euphoric sigh as he does his best to continue his movement while keeping his hands on Broly's pecs for support. He craves more and more as he goes. He doesn't mind doing all the work if his partner is still second guessing his actions. 

"Yes It feels good… so good. Here let me. Tell Broly if it hurts you" he starts to buck his hips then places Goku on the floor on his back. Goku gives the man a reassuring kiss feeling the cock inside him being moved in and out slowly. Then the movements turn rapid with every thrust hitting him so pleasantly hard. 

When Broly hits Goku's prostate it sends the man moaning in sweet ecstasy he could feel himself almost losing control by the unbelievable amount of pleasure he's feeling. He shakes his head trying to not let his strength overtake him during sex. For some reason he felt like he'd almost lost his senses but quickly shakes his head and gets it back into the game. 

They continue going at it until Goku feels himself on the verge of climax. 

"Make me cum Broly your dick is hitting me so good!" Goku moans out loudly resulting in Broly hitting his prostate harder and even faster. This makes the shorter man cum hard on the soft caramel coloured abdominals. Broly follows suits and unleashes his load inside the man. They breathe heavily and Goku is in bliss while they stop for a moment. Or at least he thinks this is over before something strange occurs. 

_"Kakarot…"_ A voice says in such a low rumble Goku almost doesn't recognize from who it is coming from. He stares at Broly who's eyes weren't black anymore but changed to a colour he's never seen before. Broly begins to rock his hip again and starts to pound hard on Goku's hole. 

Goku has no idea what's happening. Why did his lover turn hostile all of a sudden? He wouldn't mind going for another round so there was no need for the abrupt aggression. 

_"Kakarot"_ He says again in a deep growl, unrecognizable to Goku who stares at the new eyes that were a deep shimmering silver. The eyes looked fierce yet empty with dilated pupils. This new appearance of his was even more intimidating than the regular him. He breathes heavily almost too heavily his hair spiked up with sharp teeth that had saliva dripping down. 

The veins on his forehead and muscles popped up with the blood visibly circulating inside of them rapidly. Broly himself seemed like he was gone as if something else had overtaken him. 

"Bro-Broly? You can stop now I think that's enough" Goku says hoping they could stop their feisty actions so that he may help assist Broly to help him calm down from his high. His words were futile to the man who continued to pound him and to Goku's horror a malevolent smile spread across his lover's face. 

_"Do you really want me to stop though? Son Goku"_ The voice says in a tone he's never heard Broly use. No this wasn't Broly this was something else, or more like someone else. Someone he's never met before. The actual Broly never called him by his Earthling name. Goku bit his lips not wanting to let out a sound because he didn't want whoever that had taken over Broly to think he was enjoying himself. 

_"What's wrong? Won't you let me hear your voice? I am your boyfriend after all"_ The man says with his aura rising up and eyes popping white. If you stared deep enough little hints of sparks of electricity could be seen inside them. 

"Who are you?" Goku asks, becoming annoyed by the smug expression spread on the stranger's face. He feels the man hold him down with both arms trapping him firmly on the ground to continue his hard pounding. 

_"How could you not recognize me? my love. I'm Broly, your dear boyfriend of course. Who else could I possibly be."_ He answers mockingly and licks the side of Goku's face to taste him like an animal. It doesn't take much for Goku to grow impatient by the sack of insolence coming from the stranger's behavior. 

He uses his strength to be freed from the grip and slides out of him so he could use his feet to put on the lower abs and push him hard off. Making the other man fly backwards and break the walls of the caves. 

The hard hit against the damaged walls doesn't do much or lay not a single scratch on him. He dusts the rocks away and runs a hand through his messy. He looks down at the man who's hit him growing frustrated by the resistance. 

"I'm guessing you're some sort of other side of Broly I've never met. You clearly aren't as friendly. So I'm going to ask nicely just this once, give me back my Broly or else it's going to get real ugly for one of us and it sure ain't gon' be me" Goku says cracking his knuckles preparing to attack but stops when the other bursts out in laughter. 

_"Oh so you want to attack me now Son Goku! Then go right ahead like I said I am Broly this is Broly's body. Anything you do to me will also hurt "your" Broly."_ This statement stuns Goku who cursed himself for not thinking of that fact. He lowered his fighting stance and reluctantly listened to what the stranger had to say. 

_"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, I couldn't help myself. You were so vulnerable and it was the perfect time to execute out my plan"_

"Your plan? And what would that be?" Goku asks carefully yet growing impatient at the condescending tone of the other. The stranger in Broly's body launches forward with the speed of light too fast for Goku's eyes to see. He feels a large hand wrap around his neck. 

_"My plan to kill you. I'm only doing what Broly should have done a long time ago"_ Goku looks down at the fierce eyes showing killing intent. He understands the situation better now and chooses to try to bring back Broly to his senses instead of questioning the stranger any further. Since he can't fight back because he doesn't want to injure Broly. He can only hope the man recognizes his voice. 

"Broly snap out of it! This is Kakarot don't let this guy take control of you" Goku screams hoping to get through his lover. 

_"Tch you think that'll work? Broly is gone! I'm the one in control now s-"_

"Fight it Broly! Come back to me!" He interrupts the one controlling Broly's body. The man starts to squeeze Goku's throat tightly ready to finish the job. Then feels his own grip loosen with a migraine starting to hit him. He puts one hand up on the side of his head where the pain was banging inside. 

_"Shut up! Don't say anymore dammit! I told you already Broly is go- uGH-_ **_ARRR_ ** _"_ The man screams out dropping Goku on the floor and with both hands now he holds his aching head. 

_"For fuck's sake Broly can't you wait!? I'm almost done finishing off Goku here le-"_ He barks angrily with his eyes flickering from light to black. Goku stares in amazement and feels the one he knows and loves coming back to his senses. He cheers him on further which annoys the stranger cursing out louder before they fade back to whichever dark hole inside of Broly he crawled out from. 

When Broly returns to his senses he looks around feeling like he just passed out. He puts a hand on his head feeling a soaring headache as if he's just hit himself against something hard. He briefly forgets what he's been doing then remembers when he becomes aware of his and Goku's nakedness. 

"Honey you're back!" He looks at Goku who wraps his arms around his waist to embrace him in a crushing hug. Broly hugs him back glad to see the other man happy but not sure why he's so elated. He's always been here the whole time right? 

"I never left uhh did Broly fall asleep?" Goku looks up, genuinely surprised but not as shocked since he wasn't expecting Broly to remember what just went down If what Goku thought Broly had was correct. 

"How much do you remember when we were doing it?" He questions, Broly scratches his neck feeling like he's forgetting something that he isn't aware of himself. 

"We sex. I fell sleep after?" Goku puts a hand on his chin assessing the situation and is more confident of his guess. This isn't the first time he's seen a person act the way Broly did. He had a similar encounter with an old friend he knew a while back. 

Broly feels a light blush spreading over him from what he can remember. Then notices Goku stretching his neck and sees a dark red handprint on his neck. That’s odd it wasn’t there before, Broly leans down and inspects the print closer wrapping his own hand around it and seeing it matched perfectly with his own. He becomes terrified from knowing what this means. 

"Kakarot why didn't you say? I hurt you again?. . .No" Broly drops on his knees begging for forgiveness but Goku stopped his groveling. He tried to kneel himself to be on the same level of the beggar but couldn't from the pain he felt on his back from the stranger being less than gentle with him. 

"It's okay you didn't hurt me seriously I'm fine." Goku says to comfort the man while rubbing down his hair. In a way he wasn't completely wrong Broly wasn't the one to hurt him it was the other him who caused the damage. 

"Please don't lie to me. Tell Broly what happened" He speaks in a low voice wrapping his arms gently around Goku's waist with trembling arms. He knew something went wrong to what he feared he must have lost control again. He needs to know what happened because he hated the fact he injured the one he cared about again and was clueless to how he’d done so. 

Goku sighed and patted Broly's head. "How about we first get cleaned up and head back to your home okay?" Broly looks up at the man with sad eyes. He wanted to know what really happened, was the damage so bad that Goku himself rather not talk about it. 

Broly takes his clothes and picks up Goku's as well so they can head out. As soon as Goku takes one step he falls over with a look full of agony. 

"Kakarot!" Broly is quick to kneel next to where the man fell and starts looking for injuries. 

"Where hurts?" He asks while checking Goku's feet and legs. Goku blushes too embarrassed to tell him where it actually hurts and shrugs him off. 

"I'm fine, it's alright, I just tripped is all" Goku says trying to stand up but fails miserably due to the ache. Broly picks up Goku delicately in his arms. 

"You not fine! Stop always lying! Broly will carry you" He ends up losing his temper and yells at the man who simply didn't want to worry Broly. But by doing so it caused Broly to grow tired of hearing the constant "I'm fine" Lies. Goku lets himself be carried bridal style and rests his head on Broly's chest. He kisses the recent scar on the neck and whispers a small apology then closes his eyes to rest. 

Broly looks down at Goku who's closed his eyes and gone silent. This makes Broly nervous thinking his response may have come off a bit too harsh. He didn't mean to snap like that when he knew Goku only lied to not worry him. He shouldn't have gotten mad over such a trivial thing. He just wasn't used to someone not being so straightforward with their feelings. 

Having grown up with no one else but his dad Broly only knew of a person’s comportment from them. Paragus would always speak his mind. If he was hurt by one of the beast back on Vampa then he would say _"Those wretched hideous fucking monsters bit me!"_ Not _"it's okay Broly nothing happened" ._ Even when he did hurt his dad in his sleep and would wake up the next day and see injuries on his father. Paragus would be quick to answer: _"Dammit boy you lost control again in your sleep and damn nearly killed me! if it wasn't for that collar I'd be dead! I'm going to sleep somewhere else this time so I'm not anywhere near your crazy outbreaks"_ he didn't ever say _"Oh it's fine son, you didn't hurt me I was just attacked by a bear"_ Not that they had one of those in Vampa but you get the point. 

Maybe that's why Goku had such a hard time professing his feelings. He's been used to denying things or maybe it was Broly who just wasn't used to someone taking his feelings into consideration first if they knew the truth would hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "The Void Broly" thing might be a bit confusing for now but hopefully as we go on with the next chapters it'll somewhat make sense.


End file.
